


Blood Too Rich II: Tainted

by humblestart1



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Burning flesh, Covens, Dark Powers, Death, F/M, Funeral, Genital Abuse, Ghosts, Gore, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, Graveyard Sex, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Killing, Leashes, Levitation, M/M, Murder, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Abuse, Spiders, Suffering, Switch - but only once in an emergency, Vampire Sex, Vampire Spider Sex, Vampires, Witches, extreme torture, fangs, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblestart1/pseuds/humblestart1
Summary: Just in time for Halloween - THEY'RE BACK! Your favorite spoiled, elitist Vampires are back. After a long six month famine cycle spent in freeze hibernations, the two emerge in Fiji, ready to begin building their new life without their loving and protective Father.But as news of their powers spread to the underworld, a group of malcontents set their sights on the couple, determined to destroy them. YIKES.Find me on twitter: @BtsRODC_100Trailer on Youtube Here:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVTQceYNvMI&feature=youtu.be
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, kookmin - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 62





	1. Suva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips are always appreciated Kofi: ko-fi.com/humblestart1

# 

#  Chapter 1 – Suva

Reshma stepped out of the Limo and nodded towards her driver. He in turn drove off, headed towards the back of the building to await further instruction. It was a balmy day in Suva, Fiji on the aisle of Viti Levu, much too warm for Reshma’s Vampire blood, but they were there for a reason and her complaints were irrelevant when brushed against the ultimate purpose. With her $79,000 US, Black Hermes Niloticus purse over her shoulder, she snapped her fingers causing the door to the CWM mortuary to blow open.

Reshma, although gifted, was as standard as Vampires came; minimal powers with no telepathy or clairvoyance. Her greatest assets were just plain old killer sex-appeal and intelligence far beyond any Vampire or human in her regard. Since the unfortunate death of her boss the year prior at the hands of her greedy brother and his mate, she’d been appointed as CEO of a male dominated company and worked to cement herself as a capable leader; even though many doubted her.

But she had another skill that made her undeniably superior and that was the skill of logistics. Reshma could methodically plan and execute any form of eradication from any situation, anyplace on earth. Those who knew her referred to her as the MacGyver of the Vampire coven. She was brilliant and her unique talent was quite useful in caring for her brother and his new mate.

The click-clank of Reshma’s fifteen- centimeter, black heels echoed against the white marble tiles as she walked down the dark hallway of the CWM morgue. The magnificent blue silk of her dress was stretched tight as a drum around her bottle figured frame, yet it moved with the fluidity of a second skin.

The overnight security guard of the morgue, Adi, dropped his coffee across the keyboard of his computer when he looked up and saw her sauntering towards him. He quickly wiped up the spill and held both of his hands steady to keep them from trembling as she approached. There had been no warning that she would be arriving today. His mind raced through of checklist of daily chores that she’d assigned to him months ago. Had he done everything as she requested? Had he overlooked anything that could possibly anger her? His hands shook harder at his inability to comfortably account for all of his tasks. What would she do to him if something had gone wrong?

He swallowed his fear and prepared to greet her, “गुड मॉर्निंग मैडम, मैं आज आपसे उम्मीद नहीं कर रहा था।.”

“गुड मॉर्निंग आदि,” Instead of stopping at the front where most visitors signed in to speak with the guards, Reshma slinked past the front desk and walked completely around it to face Adi.

“नमस्ते रेशमा,” Adi said nervously.

“... और वे कैसे हैं?” She asked with a curious smile.

“वे ठीक हैं, जैसा कि आपने उन्हें छोड़ दिया, मैडम रेशमा।,” Adi trembled as Reshma walked closer to him. She’d hired him months ago to care for two strange visitors and she’d made several frightening visits since then to check up on them; always brief and commanding with her presence.

“क्या में उन्हे देख सकता हूँ?”

“हाँ,” Adi stuttered, trying to balance his fear of the beautiful vixen with his lust for her body. Had his voluptuous employer been a typical female, he would have had her pinned against the wall, having his way with her. But not this one. For reasons that he couldn’t explain, his blood ran cold when in her presence. If her red pupils were any indication of her true origins, then he was wise to keep his wits about him and respect her to the greatest extent possible. iTaukei legend spoke of people like her and the “beings” that he’d been hired to care for. But his pride didn’t want to allow him to believe because only children believed in ghosts stories, witches, werewolves and the undead. A grown man such as himself couldn’t possibly give credence to such fairytales. Yet, the unsettled nature of his spirit prodded at him, convincing him that maybe, such tales held truth.

Reshma evaluated him to determine if there was any sign of trouble that he was not disclosing. She walked even closer, with the cleavage from her round bosoms mounted beneath the décolleté cut of her designer dress. As Reshma invaded his space, Adi could see a crimson shadow along the circumference of her pupils as they were highlighted by the low glow of his desk lamp. His fear of her was very real and very appropriate; she was dangerous.

He moved quickly. Reshma was not one to be kept waiting, so he immediately wrestled the keys off of the rusty nail embedded in the wall behind him and motioned to her, “कृपया मेरे पीछे आइए,” he prompted. He led her through a series of turns along the small building until he reached a room that looked like a stainless-steel closet with a large hinged door. He dangled the keys and prepared to unlock the large bolt affixed to the main hinge of the freezer.

She stopped him and touched his hands with an overly hard icy grip, “मेरे अनुरोध के अनुसार सब कुछ है?”

“हाँ,” Adi replied placidly.

The morgue was dark, just as she requested. The walk-in freezer was kept at 10 degrees, just as she requested. The door remained locked with no one allowed to enter, just as she requested. And the two beings – whatever they were – were locked inside and never disturbed, just as she requested. Adi had not physically seen the two beings entombed within the freezer since they and Reshma walked into his morgue six months prior.

At the time, Adi was paid a handsome price to secure two hospital beds, robes, bags of ice and several small viles of blood from dead children coming through the morgue. The requests were odd and cryptic and definitely nefarious. He protested when he first realized that the beings were planning to inhabit the freezer, but he was quickly quieted by the dark-haired male who pressed a single finger into the front of his neck, causing him to not be able to breathe. Adi took the action as both a sign and a threat that he needed to obey without asking questions. He did not question how they would survive in subfreezing temperatures. He did not question how they would eat. He did not question why they needed to be hidden. He did not question why he was being sworn to secrecy. He did not question anything. He took the money being offered and did as he was told, sparing his own life in the process.

At Reshma’s request, the two needed to be hidden in the safety of the freezer without drawing suspicion from the regular morticians handling the deceased. In order to get around their probing curiosity, he placed the beings in a spare freezer and pretended to lose the key, which relegated the daily morticians to the use of only the main freezer, allowing the beings to shelter in the other. It was not the most advanced plan, but it performed as intended, allowing the two to go undetected for months. He jingled the keys once again and moved to open the lock.

Reshma pulled the keys away from Adi’s hands, “You have done a good job here. If they are well, your family will be very well compensated and then I will kill you, humanely.” She pressed against Adi and whispered her words in English. He didn’t understand what she was saying, but he knew that he liked the feel of her cold body against his. He gave a silly grin and attempted to palm her thigh. She twisted his arm and broke it like a toothpick. Adi grabbed his mangled arm and went screeching back to the desk. “I hate humans,” she hissed. Adi continued to wail over his arm in the background. Reshma sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, “I will have to kill him much sooner than planned. Maybe one of the boys will do the honors,” She laughed as she turned the key in the lock to pull the tumbler open.

The sound of the broken vacuum seal suctioned in the air as she pulled open the freezer door. The room inside was very dark and her eyes took moments to adjust. She reached into her purse and pulled free an odd lantern with a red glowing light and swung it around the room until she spotted her targets. Laying there, with hands tightly grasped together, were her little brother and his very handsome mate.

The hospital beds they had been provided were old and worn, but the best they could find on short notice. In the wake of Jarvis’ sudden death, it was the best Reshma could do until she made other plans for their care. “If you two would just feed normally like the rest of us, we wouldn’t have to go through this fucking shit.” She swore at them, even though her heart pounded joyfully at the sight of them.

The floor inside of the freezer was constructed of a cement slab and small creaks spiderweb their way around the floor, catching Reshma’s stiletto heels as she walked towards the two beds. She lifted the lantern above both of their heads to make sure they were still properly dead, but not dead, dead. They looked frightful, alive, but frightful. It was a blow to her heart to see them this way; the two that she loved so much. She leaned over her little brother and kissed him gently on his blue lips, then again against the silver hair that glowed red underneath the lantern. “Little brother,” she smiled.

There was no movement from him.

“Little brother, don’t be stubborn. I know you can hear me,” she said again, lightly bouncing her fingertips along his silver hair. “Park Jimin, wake the fuck up please. I do not have all day.” She had chosen to wake Jimin first because frankly, he was the milder of the two. Waking Jungkook would require more skill and definitely more power, but with her brother’s refusal to awaken, she faced a peculiar predicament. She attempted one more time, “Jimin, my sweet. Please don’t make me angry or I shall wake your mate first and neither of us want that.” Jimin still lay in hibernation.

She thought for a moment and remembered a trick that her dear Jarvis had taught her back when he was alive. She lifted Jimin’s free hand, isolating his index finger and then lightly bit into the side of the nail with her fangs. It worked. The tiny bit of venom was enough to shake him awake. His iced over blue eyes darted open, “Hello Reshma.”

“Brother, you’re awake. Thank goodness, I was starting to worry that I would need to wake that one first,” Reshma tilted her head towards a still hibernating Jungkook.

“NO please. Don’t do that. You’ll need me to help.” Jimin opened and closed his hand to bring feeling into his fingers where he and Jungkook were clasped together. He sat up stiffly and rounded his shoulders as he stared at his beloved. He shimmied down from the bed and approached him, placing his lips to his, in a stolen kiss. He rubbed his sunken cheeks and kissed along his bangs, “Reshma. He looks horrid. These famine cycles are too hard on him. He’s so powerful, he needs sustenance. How long has it been? How long have we been like this?”

“Six months,” Reshma answered.

“Six months! God, Reshma we need to feed him now. His powers drain everything from him,” Jimin panicked.

“Calm down little brother, that’s why I’m here. It took time to line up a proper meal for you two, but I have them. And you don’t look too great yourself. You look a disaster of starvation. Need I remind you that you are only mildly less powerful than he? It is why I wish you two could feed like fucking normal Vamps. But I guess it’s your need for “premium octane” that gives you the powers in the first place,” she laughed, but Jimin was not in a laughing mood.

He continued to hover over Jungkook, petting his hair and fretting over his sunken features. The glow from the red lantern was not kind and accentuated the shallow indentions where his healthy flesh once existed. And then oddly enough he said, “He’s beautiful, even like this. I want to fuck him.”

“You awake after six months during the midst of a famine cycle and all you can think about is fucking?”

“Yes. Wouldn’t you?” Jimin shrugged.

Reshma smiled at her naughty brother. “Only you little brother.”

Jimin continued, “We should wake him. Carefully. I can only assume based on the screaming man outside that you’ve already begun some sort of attack and we will need to flee soon?”

“That would probably be best, yes,” she agreed.

“What is this light?”

“It’s a red light, it doesn’t burn our skin but allows us to see.”

“I would still keep it away from him. Place it behind your back,” Jimin ordered. He leaned over his mate and placed his heavily ringed hand over the heaving chest, “Jungkook. It’s me baby. Wake up.” His first attempt was much too mild to be effective and he knew it. Having just arisen himself, he was leery and cautious. He tried again, “Jungkook, I love you. Can you hear me? Wake up.” He looked at Reshma and stepped away. “God he’s gorgeous. I’ve never been in a position to just watch him slumber.”

“Can we get on with it?”

“Yes, sorry.” He stepped to him again and leaned in once more, “Jungkook!” He snapped, “Wake up - NOW!” Jimin yelled.

All at once Jungkook’s body flew to the ceiling of the freezer, denting it with a mighty force. He hissed violently before punching a hole through the steel wall and ripping the door off of it’s hinges. With a telepathic force he lifted both of the hospital beds into the air and threw them against the steel refrigerator wall so violently, that they fell to pieces with the thick mattresses ripping in half. Immediately he saw Reshma’s dark silhouette but did not recognize her under the glow of the crimson light; he lunged towards her with intent to kill. Jimin floated between Jungkook and Reshma and held himself suspended in mid-air before the crazed Vampire could reach her. He held his arm out with a finger heart extended on the tips of his fingers and pushed them towards Jungkook’s face.

The scent of Jungkook’s mate gave him pause.

With his fangs drawn Jimin commanded, “DON’T! It’s me baby. Calm yourself now!” Jimin was demanding but loving. Jungkook pulled back and stared wildly around the small room. He had no recollection of where he was and his instincts told him to kill everything, feed, kill, feed. He recoiled against the ceiling reared back on his haunches like a wolf ready to attack. It was with slow understanding that he recognized his lover’s face in the crimson glow of light. He immediately calmed and spoke firmly, “How long has it been?” The stiff anger in his neck loosened, as he floated back to the ground in front of Reshma.

“Six months. That’s why you’ve gone mad. Hello little brother in law,” she smiled and Jungkook took her hand apologetically and kissed the back of it, like the gentleman he was.

“I’m sorry. I did almost tear your limbs away from your body,” Jungkook laughed and gave Reshma a kiss on the cheek. “I assume you’ve come to feed us?”

“I have,” Reshma smiled and began swinging the lantern before her to brighten the room.

Jungkook, with his extreme sensitivity to light, hissed and covered his eyes, “Out of curiosity, why is there a man screaming in the other room?” Jungkook asked as he walked over to greet Jimin.

“He is a snack that is waiting for me. Pay no attention to him,” Reshma informed.

“My love, was I difficult?” He stared into Jimin’s face, worried that he may have harmed someone in his famined state.

“Considering how long we’ve been down, no. You weren’t difficult at all,” Jimin lied.

“Are you going to tell him that you wanted to fuck him while he lay unconscious? Are you going to share those naughty bits?” Reshma teased.

“I would love to hear all about that,” Jungkook said as he stared at his handsome mate on which he hadn’t laid eyes in over six months.

“We must go. We have much to do.” Reshma handed both of them small viles of blood from the dead children of the morgue. “I know this will only make you thirstier, but you need just enough strength to survive your trip to your new home. I can’t risk you dying on me during transport.” Reshma handed two viles each to each of the starving Vampires. Jungkook ripped the tops off and gulped both viles down at once. Jimin took his time and licked his tongue around the rim to savor the flavors before swallowing the droplets down like fine wine.

Reshma was correct. The taste of blood only made them more ravenous and unsatiated. Jungkook floated to the ceiling again and kicked out the roof of the freezer revealing the moonlit night sky, “MORE I NEED MORE,” he screamed.

Jimin broke the viles open in his hand and licked each of the glass pieces until they all were licked clean. He looked up at her, “Please tell me you have more sister. Surely you would not torture us this way.”

Reshma rushed to Jungkook and grabbed his hand, pulling him down from the ceiling. She held Jimin’s hand as well and explained to them once again, “This is all there is. There are not many dead children in this part of the world. It is just temporary. I know it aches, little brothers, but please have faith in me, I will make it right. Now we must go. Jungkook’s little tantrum is bound to draw the police.” She led both of them out of the freezer and back towards the front of the building where the security guard lay curled on the floor, still whimpering over his broken arm. Reshma leaned down next to him. “You did well Adi. They are alive. We will take our leave now. I will see to it that your family is well cared for after your death.”

Adi did not understand her English once again, but he did understand one word – death. “Death?” He whimpered, grasping at his arm.

“Yes. Death.” Reshma leaned down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. When she came away from his face, she had both of his lips trapped within her teeth. With one mighty tug, she ripped them away from his face and spat them on to the ground, causing blood to pour from the gaping wounds left by their void. She used her mouth to cap the squirts of blood, creating a healthy flow straight down her throat. Adi kicked and writhed beneath her, but his power was nothing compared to hers as she held him down with one arm suckling his blood.

As famished as they were, the smell of the commoner’s blood sickened both Jimin and Jungkook. They looked away, as Reshma concluded her dinner for the evening. Less than three minutes after having his lips torn from his body, Adi stopped moving. Reshma removed a small silk towel from her purse and blotted at the corners of her mouth to dab away the blood. “See, I told you it was be humane.” She smiled down at the dead lipless body as it lay sprawled on the floor, “Let’s go boys.”

“That was humane?” Jungkook questioned.

“Oh yes. Compared to her normal method of killing, that was quite humane. It’s usually the dicks that she rips off with her teeth,” Jimin smiled, proud of his sister for her restraint.

“Ouch.” Jungkook winced.

Reshma whistled for the waiting Limo to pull around to the front of the morgue. All three of them jumped in just as a round of unarmed security guards arrived in response to all of the noise. They drove away unhindered.

“Where are we going sister? You promised us a meal,” Jimin spoke almost desperately as his hunger pains grew more intense, triggered by the small sample of blood.

“Jarvis warned me that caring for you two would be a fucking handful,” Reshma said Jarvis’ name while reapplying her lipstick, not realizing the sting it would cause in Jungkook’s heart.

“Reshma.” Jimin shook his head. He reached over for Jungkook and held his hand as he saw him collapse in tears against the window.

“I’m so sorry, little brother in law. I forgot; you have been suspended in time with no chance to heal. Your father’s death is as fresh for you as the day he died. Please forgive me for sounding callous. I have had time to grieve and retrace his memory. You have not.”

Jungkook gripped her hand as a sign of forgiveness. He understood how much Reshma adored his father and her flippant tongue did not undermine that fact.

“Jungkook listen to me please.” Reshma began, “I have extracted your father’s ashes from the wreckage of the plane. I temporarily placed them in an urn for safe keeping, but his final resting place will ultimately be up to you. I gave him a small ceremony and I treated him with the most respect possible in honor of his 2000-year-old life. I loved him to Jungkook. In the short time that I knew him, I managed to love him.”

Jungkook found tremendous comfort in Reshma’s words. “Thank you for caring for him when I couldn’t. The thought of living a life without him frightens me. He was everything for me. I don’t know anything of the real world.” He fell back into Jimin’s lap and began to cry.

Jungkook and Jimin had gone into hibernation almost immediately after arriving in Fiji. Their bloody exodus from Korea had resulted in 58 deaths, including that of Jungkook’s Arachomian father, Jarvis. All of them felt, Reshma included, that it was best for them to lay low for a while until the dust settled. Even though they were now in a different country, there was bound to be a global effort to locate the men who’d caused so much carnage. However, thanks to Jarvis, they had the foresight to crash the private jet they used to get away, causing the trail to run cold as the authorities believed them to have died in the crash. Furthermore, disappearing off of the face of the earth for a few months, only served to further their deception with convincing the world they were dead.

The time that Jimin and Jungkook spent in ice hibernation was much longer than any of them anticipated, but it was time that Reshma needed to make sure that everything was in order for her two dependents. Jarvis had given her a very specific lists of tasks and requirements for his son and son in law and his last wish was for Reshma to execute. Landing in Fiji as the location of their fresh start was no coincidence. It was a carefully planned course initiated by Jarvis when he first found out that the police were after them in Seoul. Fiji was where they needed to be, and it was up to Reshma to help them establish themselves there. The full truth about why they were in Fiji would be revealed in time.

First, they needed someplace to call home - someplace isolated and secure where they could have privacy -especially during their mating sessions. It took quite a bit of wheeling and dealing but Reshma was able to secure an ancient castle on the shore of the Koro sea called Sacred Heart Parish Castle. It rested in the mountains of Suva bordered by a dense forest and large cliff that dropped into the sea. It was not as palatial as their home back in Korea, but it was exquisite and would absolutely meet their wealthy selective tastes.

Secondly, she had to arrange a luxury ice chamber that could be used during their famine cycles. It was her hope they would never have to endure another six months as they had upon landing in Fiji, but since the outcome of murder could be unpredictable, she needed a back up plan just in case their dinners managed to escape. The bedroom of their new home served that purpose.

Thirdly, she needed to arrange a private jet which could be used for their “dinner dates”. If Jarvis had instilled one thing in her, it was to stop allowing the boys to eat where they lived. The only reason authorities grew suspicious of Jarvis and Jungkook in Korea was because of the bevy of wealthy missing men whose disappearances were all traced back to the castle. From hence forth, they would travel to meet their food and not the other way around. There were rich men all over the world and Reshma was dedicated to helping them find every single one of them.

And last on her list of tasks from Jarvis, she had to make sure they had a healthy and reliable source of children’s blood. This meant bribing any number of officials across the county’s morgues to drain, store and relinquish blood from the very young. It was not a task for the weak of heart and even scores of money could not always secure a reliable resource. Lucky for Reshma, there was a Vampire who worked in one of the city’s most obscure morgues and he agreed to collect the blood on their behalf in return for a handsome salary for he and his mate.

Jungkook still lay with his head pressed into Jimin’s lap. Jimin looked down at his mate as they stared at each other in the darkness of the backseat.

“Oh my God,” Jimin said startled. It was 5am in the morning and still dark outside, but Jimin could see the hue within Jungkook’s eyes and it frightened him.

“What is it?” Jungkook sat up.

“Your eyes have no color. They aren’t just pale blue; they’re completely colorless. Jungkook, we’ve got to get you fed immediately. I’ve never seen you in this poor of shape,” Jimin was right. Jungkook’s eyes were clear of all pigment. They were simply glass pupils with no life, “you’re starving to death.”

“News for you my love. So are you,” Jungkook saw the urgency in both of their situations.

Reshma intervened, “How many times do I have to tell you, I have all of that handled.”

Jimin looked at his sister, “Reshma did you say we were going? You broke us out of our confinement but never told us why. Why today?”

“I’m taking you to your new home.”

“New home?” Jungkook chimed in.

“Yes. It was suggested by your father, but of course, wanting the place and obtaining the place were two completely different things. It took me a very long time to secure this location for you. It’s a castle, on the sea’s edge and it is absolutely beautiful. Not as big as your other home, but with it being only the two of you and me occasionally visiting, it is perfect for you.”

Jungkook followed her eyes, “You say my father chose it?”

“He did Jungkook. Before he died, he scouted quite a few places here in Fiji where you could live. He took great care with his research, as always, and this was his favorite. This is where he really wanted you to be,” Reshma assured them.

“You two spent a lot of time talking about these plans?” Jungkook asked again.

“Yes.”

“Why were we not included in these conversations about our future?” Jimin asked, annoyed.

Reshma was brutally honest and a bit sarcastic, “Because you were too busy fucking and Jarvis did not want to disturb you, so we made the plans without you.”

*******

A weakened Jeongguk continued to lay in Jimin’s lap as they made their way towards the Sacred Heart Parish Castle on Suva. The building stood regally erected atop a green mountainous valley that overlooked the rocky shores that led to the sea. Built in 1902, the ancient castle was constructed of two-tone brick with the main structure bricked in a sandy blonde and the four 200-foot towers bricked in a greyish pewter. The castle was over 8,000 square feet with 10 bedrooms, multiple bathrooms, and an arched entrance that emptied into a spiral staircase that rose to the ceiling. The floors were black and white marble tiles, with French wooden carvings that swelled from the walls creating intricate patterns throughout the ground floor. The entire castle was filled with windows from floor to ceiling, but Reshma was careful to make sure that each was covered in dark curtains that squelched the light. Priceless artistry of erotic nudes from both Japanese and Korean painters adorned the walls creating a warm atmosphere of sensuality and seduction throughout. Directly behind the castle, less than 100 feet away from the back exit, was a rocky cliff that overlooked the turbulent ocean 300 feet below.

Reshma, feeling more vibrant as ever as Adi’s blood coursed through her body, provided support for both Jimin and Jungkook as she helped them from the car to the front door. Immediately upon stepping on the front stairs, the large iron door swung open to reveal a young woman with long brown hair. As the trio grew closer to her, she appeared to be translucent, with no mass or substance. There was a cool wind that lightly blew around her, rusting the hair of the group as they passed before her, through her.

Jimin extended his weakened hand towards her, but it floated unobstructed clear through her body, “What -what?”

“She’s an apparition,” Reshma explained. “Very rare and she’s your new assistant.”

“Apparition? You mean a ghost?” Jimin said.

“I prefer the term Translucent. Mr. Jeon, Mr. Park, it is very nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Mi.” There, right before their eyes, a white smoke-like swirl began to gather beneath the outline of Mi’s skin, giving her matter and breadth. She bowed and then extended a now solid hand towards Jimin and Jungkook with a sad smile to accompany it.

“You can change your form?” Jungkook asked.

“Translucents have the ability to transition from wind to flesh as the situation requires. I will inhabit both forms, if it is agreeable to both of you?” Mi bowed once again. In her solid form, she was a young Korean woman, aged 30, brown hair, fair skin and very large eyes that photographed her two new bosses for consideration at a later time. “Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon,” she continued to eye them carefully, “you are a most extraordinary couple and you need extraordinary talent around you to care for you and protect your powers. That is me. I will inhabit the space in the attic, and I will neither be heard nor seen unless in your service. Madam Reshma has hired me to manage your household as well as your schedules. Mr. Park, I have already created a list of honorable charities that could use your philanthropic financial backing. Once you are properly fed, I will set up a few introductions with key players on the island of Fiji. Mr. Jeon, I have arranged for a series of flight plans to be scheduled as Mr. Park continues your flight lessons. With your permission, I will make the final purchase of a private Gulfstream G550 that will be at your disposal 24/7. I also understand you have an interest in Med School. We will see to it that you are in contact with the proper resources at the university.

I will assist with your feeding schedule and keep you properly sustained whenever Madam Reshma is away. If there is anything you desire, I will be at your service. You, from what I’ve been told, are very high maintenance clients and I will see to it that you are never unkempt. Questions?” The tail of Mi’s long cream-colored, silk toga lingered behind her, crawling over the ground as she walked barefoot across the floor.

“I have many, many questions,” Jimin furrowed his brow and stared at Reshma, “starting with, where did you find a fucking ghost…”

“Translucent!” Mi interrupted

“…excuse me, a fucking Translucent who cares for Vamps?”

“Long story. Your new home awaits, shall we take a tour?” Reshma helped both of them inside and walked them purposefully around the dark castle, showing them the highlights of their new home. Mi stepped silently behind them, long silk gown flowing, taking notes of comments, concerns and tasks. Reshma led them to a large room, over 2000 square feet that sat at the top of the castle on the third floor. She opened the door to reveal an exquisitely decorated room with a double king bed covered in black satin sheets and a black bear fur duvet. The chandelier above the bed was gathered in raindrop shaped crystals that hung in multiple tiers from the base. Priceless 17th century furniture lined the walls of the bedroom in deep tones of grey and black. The floor was made of vertically lined slabs of marble with air-conditioned grids embedded in each tile. The entire room was dark and dank and very cold. Perfect for two freshly mated and constantly horny Vamps. The double doors of the east wall led to a large balcony that stretched precariously over the rocky cliff below. The two could scream and rip each other apart as loudly as they pleased while they fucked and no one would hear them except for the sea, “I took the liberty of decorating it based on Jungkook’s vision for the old place. Color scheme and all. Check out the floor beneath us. It took weeks to build it out, but these are air-conditioned grids, this room is also officially a freezer. Should you need to hibernate, you will be able to do so in the comfort of your own bedroom. Do you like it?” Reshma looked anxiously at the two, awaiting their reactions.

“I absolutely love it Reshma. I’m so happy that I didn’t kill you when I awoke from hibernation,” Jungkook teased.

Mi laughed, “That is good you did not kill her, she pays me.”

Jimin did not laugh or comment at all. He only reached for his sister and held her in his arms, “What did I do to deserve a sister like you?”

“I love you little brother. Both of you,” she corrected. “Now enough of this. You can explore fully on your own later. I’m late for a conference call. I hope you don’t mind; I have commandeered one of the rooms on the ground floor and turned it into my office. I will work from there when I visit. Mi will take it from here. I will see you in a few hours.” Reshma turned to leave and clanked her heels as she ran down the stairs.

Mi’s form faltered and she became a clear figurine once again, “Sirs. I do have something for you that is rather urgent. Please follow me Sirs.” Sje led them back down the spiral staircase towards another room that sat at the base of the stairs. They could hear loud music and voices coming from behind a set of 20 feet tall wooden doors, “This is your ball room.”

“What is the noise?” Jungkook asked suspiciously. His head snapped around and he steadied himself as if ready for attack.  
“Dinner,” Mi said simply. “Your guests are awaiting your arrival to start the party.” She opened the door. Two men in their late twenties sat scantily clad in front of a large empty fireplace. They were kissing and groping each other, palming each other’s dicks.

Jungkook peered through the Translucent, “I thought Reshma’s rule was no dinner inside of the house?”

“This is an emergency, Sir Jeon. Neither of you have enough strength to travel right now. Besides, no one will miss these two horny clowns,” Mi responded rather harshly.

Jungkook hissed and flashed his fangs before taking a whiff of the air, “They smell divine, very wealthy.” His bottom lip quivered as he savored their scent.

“Indeed. They are both ninth generation millionaires,” Mi informed.

Jimin smiled, “What type of party are they expecting?” He looked at the two men who were quite obviously there expecting sex.

“Show them a really good time. Ah, but Madam Reshma has asked me to remind you to please take care to kill them thoroughly. We don’t want anyone to accidently be turned into Vampires. Besides, these two would probably like it. Please enjoy.” Mi bowed and stepped away, locking the two unsuspecting vacationers in the room with two ravenous killers who had not eaten in over six months.

*******

Reshma sat in the room that served as her office, adjacent to the ballroom. She placed a headset over the top of her silky brown hair and spoke into her conference bridge, “Call into the 6am marketing meeting.” The phone dialed itself and within a single ring she was connected to a line of thirty other callers on a conference bridge. “Hello, all. My apologies for being late. I’m traveling on…business.” The flurry of voices paused when their CEO arrived. “Please continue, I did not mean to interrupt.” She sat back in her seat and listened carefully as her employees walked through the marketing plans for the company’s new call center location.

The ground beneath her shook, causing her to tilt slightly out of her chair. “Ooo- that was aggressive,” she accidently spoke into her headset, not remembering to mute.

“Reshma, could you repeat that?” Her Executive Vice President requested.

“Nothing,” she smiled joyfully as the thundering boom came through the floor again. She placed her line on mute and walked towards the wall to get a closer listen to the noise coming from the adjacent ball room. Immediately she could hear screams and scratches as if someone were clawing at the doors, trying to escape the ballroom. Next she heard the sound of cracked bones and ripping flesh, followed by quaffing and gulping. She laughed happily into the phone, “My tactless brother in law, you still feed like a spider. We will need to do something to refine your eating habits.” She clapped her hands together and continued to listen.

The feeding sounds of her brother were much more difficult to detect, but she knew from Jimin’s history that he rather enjoyed playing with is food before eating. It came as no surprise to her when she heard one of the two victims scream, “Jimin, help us, please help us.” That was a clear signal that her little brother had not yet gone in for his kill but was likely getting his dick hard by watching his lover feed first. Another loud clap came through the floor, this time shaking the wall and knocking down a painting. “Very gentle considering,” she said, impressed with their patience.

She leaned against the wall and began to ponder something that had caught her attention during the massacre at the airport in Korea. It seemed, from her viewpoint, that her little brother Jimin was somehow growing stronger and more powerful, exhibiting skills that he’d never had before. He’d always been a very prominent Vampire within the community, but his brute strength seemed to be growing more substantial every day. She wondered if it had anything to do with the method of mating between him and Jungkook during their first ritual. During their mating session, Jeongguk inadvertently broke a pivotal Vampire bylaw by injecting his venom directly into Jimin’s cock during his climax. Was the venom shared so potent that it was merging their powers? It was an interesting thought, one that she would definitely ask Mi to keep an eye on as their relationship progressed.

She refocused on the sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Finally, she heard what she’d been waiting for. The victim who was still living began to scream in bloody curdles, “JIMIN NO, NO, WAIT, PLEASE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HELP! HELPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP! NO PLEASE! HELPPPP!!! NOOOOOOOOO!” and then the screams fell silent. Reshma was pleased and relieved all at the same time, “Feed well my little brothers. Feed well.”

*******


	2. The Walk In the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meets a strange little one in the Forest.

#  Chapter 2 - The Walk in the Forest

Mi glided through the ground floor of the castle towards the ballroom. Her intention was to do a quick check in on her two bosses who were feeding on a specialty meal that Madam Reshma had arranged. She hovered near the door in Translucent form and pressed her body through the wooded texture, popping through on the other side. Her ability to pass through solid material was very useful for keeping watch over those in her care because she could maintain silent translucency without the fear of disturbing them.

She hovered over the floor and looked around the room at the mess created from the feeding. One of the bodies was fully intact and looked to just be sleeping, albeit with no blood remaining in his body. The other body, however, was a horrific display of untidiness. The bowels of the man were completely ripped from the cavity and wrapped around various light fixtures in the room. His liver lay discarded a few meters away, but partially consumed kidneys and heart both lay at the base of the fireplace hearth. The actual consummation of body parts, as opposed to simple bloodletting, was very new to Mi. This was Vampiric behavior she’d never seen before. The man was partially decapitated with the face pulled completed off as if it had been chewed loose. It seemed to Mi that more of the man’s blood lay splattered across the walls than actually made it’s way into the Vampire’s veins. She took careful note with her notepad and pen, it was known that this particular Vampire, Jeon Jungkook had been raised in a household of Arachomians, therefore he did not possess the habits of typical Vampires. It was important to keep this in mind when accommodating his needs in the future. “Very messy eater,” she whispered and then scrawled the same within the pages of her notebook. “Will need to transition into solid form to dispose of the bodies in the graveyard at the edge of the property. I like these two.” She noted as one final thought.

*******

“Why do I find your savage feeds so endearing? You’re a bloody mess. You have two choices. Either we shower and I wash away some of this blood OR you lay naked before me and I lick it off. But mind you, option two could take hours,” Jimin smiled as he levitated in the corner of their new bedroom.

“I like option two,” Jungkook was bloody, make no mistake that this feeding had been one of the most gruesome and messy of his life. His hair was wet with crimson and his face was a mask of blood with his only discernable feature being his deep-set eyes.

He and Jimin had chosen to feed while naked, so they could watch each other grow erect with every sip of fresh blood that coursed through their veins. Their hunger was satiated, returning them both to maximum strength. And although Jimin was a bit fearful of having sex with his powerful mate fresh off of a feed, he wanted him so badly that he was willing to risk his life to get fucked thoroughly by his sexy beast. Still he approached him cautiously.

“I sense fear. How can you be afraid of one who loves you so much?” Jungkook levitated against the wall, smearing blood over the wallpaper.

Jimin smiled, “Because your love and your brute power are not often aligned. You don’t know the word restraint Jungkook.”

“Jimin. Are you accusing me of having no ability to harness my power, to the point where I might harm you? That is absolutely ridiculous.” There was a silent game of cat and mouse being played between them. Jimin levitated naked around the bedroom, floating between the corners, while Jungkook trailed him, eyeing him, growing closer with every turn.

“You are not the same as when we first met. Somehow, you’ve grown more powerful, possibly it is the simple fact that you are in love and that has given you other worldly strength or PERHAPS, it’s who you always were and it is just now being unleashed. I do fear you at times, but not as much as I love you,” Jimin explained his concern but it was not a sentiment that Jungkook understood.

He countered with, “If you love me, then you trust me.” By this time Jimin had made three full laps around the large bedroom with Jungkook whispering for him and begging for him to succumb to him, “Now how long are we going to play this game where you pretend not to want me as much as I want you? Or the game where you pretend to be afraid of me, especially knowing that you are as powerful as I am?”

“We are not the same,” Jimin flirted.

“We are and you know it. Back at the morgue when I went after Reshma, you never even flinched when you stood in front of me to protect her. Do you know why? I’ll tell you, it’s because you know that you are my equal,” Jungkook flew across the room in a movement that was so swift and unpredicted that Jimin didn’t realize he was on top of him until he was already being groped and kissed.

“I am NOT your equal. I am a worthy opponent at best. You are special Jungkook and I have never before…”

“I’ve waited six months…,” Jungkook smiled and pinned Jimin against the wall, “let me fuck you NOW!” He demanded.

Jimin paused for a moment and then grabbed Jungkook’s arm, twisting it behind him. He pushed him hard away from him and then lifted his naked mate, throwing him headfirst over the balcony. “I said wash the blood away first!” Jimin watched as Jungkook plunged 300 feet towards the jagged rocks and salty waves that battled the shore. He laughed maniacally as Jungkook flailed the entire way down. With no hesitation, he too jumped from the balcony, diving headfirst into the angry choppy waters below. Jungkook’s body splashed into the water causing a large reverberating wave to fly across the surface. Jimin landed much more delicately right beside him. Jungkook made a couple of clumsy kicks underneath the water before coming back up. With his breach, the crimson washed from his face and the sticky bloody mess within his hair was rinsed by the saltwater. His legs kicked smoothly below him as he treaded the turbulence. The surprise of being tossed from a balcony was not one he particularly relished and he hissed at Jimin in anger, rearing his fangs, “Am I clean enough now so you can fuck me?”

Jimin dove beneath the surface and back up again. He swam gracefully like a legendary Merman, “Shall we race back to that rock? If you get there first, then we mate. If I get there first, we go for a swim towards the lighthouse.”

“I’ve been iced for six months. This isn’t a game! I-I have needs. I won’t race you!” Jungkook’s spoiled bratty side reared it’s head.

“123 GO!” Jimin was off; swimming towards the sharp clusters of rock that rested along the bottom of the cliff.

Jungkook did not like being told no. In his life with Jarvis, he’d always been given everything he wanted, when he wanted it. Jimin refusing to acquiesce to his sexual needs was foreign and he didn’t appreciate the teasing. He watched Jimin swim, but he refused to join him. Instead he levitated naked out of the water and within the blink of an eye, was already sitting at the rocky shore’s edge waiting for him.

Jimin looked up to see Jungkook’s naked body sitting with one leg perched upon a rock and the other dangling in the water, “You cheated. We were supposed to swim,” he said as he pulled himself up onto the rock.

Jungkook observed him, “Don’t you love me? Why would you deny your husband? I don’t understand.” Jungkook folded his arms and pouted, visibly upset over Jimin’s refusal to mate with him.

“You are such a spoiled brat. It’s called foreplay my young naïve one. Of course, I want you. I want you more than I can describe, but it is so much better, fulfilling when we tease ourselves and work for it. Understand? This is fun, harmless fun.”

“I DO NOT understand,” Jungkook’s voice rose in anger. He punched a rock causing it to shatter into pebbles.

Jimin could not have been more pleased. Watching Jungkook’s temper tantrum over sex was quite entertaining, “My God you’re strong.” Jimin stepped over the few boulders that sat between them and landed in Jungkook’s lap before offering a series of kisses as an apology.

“Why do you pretend to not want me? Isn’t that lying?”

“Your moral excellence is so sexy,” Jimin tapped more kisses across Jungkook’s lips. The anger that Jungkook harbored was quickly being replaced by excitement as Jimin could feel his mate’s stiffness begin to grow under him, “oh that’s good, you’re recovering nicely.”

“I don’t like it when you treat me this way,” Jungkook continued to pout but still returned Jimin’s kisses.

“Treat you what way? You’re being much too dramatic. Take me my love, spew your juices. Fuck me at your will.” Jimin repositioned himself and braced for a gloriously hard entry because his mate was angry and flustered and agitated and all of it was about to be unleashed. Just as he imagined, there was no mercy. His young lover pushed into him so hard that they both released a collective moan as he seated himself.

A wind, familiar to them both, began swirling in the middle of the sea. The water hiccupped in small excited ripples on top of the waves. Jungkook possessed a strange ability to affect the elements around him whenever he grew aroused, and the sea was not immune.

“This is how we should always be, locked together with our bodies tangled, fucking every waking moment,” Jungkook still seemed to be pouting even in the midst of getting laid. The wind increased and a small cylindric swirl kicked up in the middle of the sea, creating a cyclone that swept water into it’s eye.

Jimin began his work, rising and falling over the stiff cock lodged inside of him, “Stop pouting. I already apologized, now let me make it up to you,” he said seductively as he reared his fangs, using them to glide along Jungkook’s sea salt flavored skin.

Jungkook was already responding. The wind grew again, as did the small cyclone developing within the sea. He held on to Jimin and thrust his stiffness deeply within him. With one hand settled behind him, to keep him balanced, he gripped a jagged edge of rock, breaking it completely from the cluster. He pushed himself back into a laying position so that he could watch as Jimin rode him. “Yes, yes, that’s good,” he moaned.

*******

Mi rose through the floor of the large bedroom as her translucent body appeared in slanted pieces through the slats of the wooden floor. She was in search of Jimin and Jungkook. She had not laid eyes on them since locking them in the ballroom and it was her duty to check on their well-being. She called out, “Sirs, are you here?” No one answered. Reshma had given her an Urn full of ashes belonging to Jungkook’s late father. She needed to make sure he had it in his possession so he could make decisions regarding his final resting place. But since they were not there, she placed it on the mantel of the large fireplace with a note. She was just about the leave when she heard voices coming from below the balcony near the water’s edge. She looked to the sea and saw the swirl of a cyclone brewing in the mist. “There are no cyclones in these waters,” she mumbled to herself.

Over the balcony’s edge, she peered quizzically at her two Vampires who were shamelessly making love atop the jagged rocks of the cliff, “This is odd. This is not typical Vampiric behavior. Do they prefer sex on rocks? I should take note.”

She faded into a wind, rendering herself invisible, and floated down to where the two were locked in a passionate embrace. The jagged rock closest to them was where she decided to settle for closer observation. She twisted her head curiously as she watched the thunderous claps of their aggressive love making. The cyclone continued to stir in her peripheral vision causing her to quickly make the connection that the more passionate the Vampire love making became, the more ferocious the cyclone in the sea grew, leaving her to surmise that Jungkook was the likely cause of the storm. As the friction of their bodies became more agitated, so too did the lone cyclone, until it swelled to over thirty feet high above the water’s surface.

She took another careful note. “These Vampires are rare indeed, quite extraordinary, quite loving, quite beautiful.” The sight of their love making was alluring as she watched them balance their animalistic passion against the delicate caveat of being in love and not wanting to harm each other. Most of the Vampiric couples that she’d cared for in the past were quite violent and uncaring with their spouses, using their bodies as tools for sexual gratification and nothing more. But these two were different, they seemed to care more for each other, than they did their individual desires, “Fascinating,” she whispered again.

Before long she had her invisible hand, rested upon her invisible chin and propped upon her invisible knee as she watched them copulate. “I like these two,” she thought to herself.

“Harder, faster, fuck me harder,” Jimin screamed.

Mi found that interesting as well because in her opinion the thrusting was hard enough and should have sufficed. She took careful note.

With no walls to contain them, Jungkook inadvertently floated them both into the air. He ripped Jimin away from his cock, only to press him face forward into the jagged rocks of the cliff, where he held him there with one hand. He reentered him hard again as the cyclone of water behind them swirled at more than 50 miles per hour at a height of 100 feet.

“Huh!” Mi gasped and covered her invisible lips. She glanced out at the cyclone again; it was all suddenly so very clear, “This isn’t just Jungkook…it’s both of you.” She finally understood what the cyclone was revealing. Jungkook may have controlled the water, but it was Jimin who controlled the wind. The mixed manipulation of the elements was a product of both of them, like their child in that it contained equal contributions from them both, “You are destined, a rare pair indeed.” She smiled happily as she invaded their privacy, taking careful notes of anything she found peculiar.

The area of rock where Jungkook pounded Jimin’s body began to crack from the force. The wind increased again causing the small boats on the other side of the harbor to rock up and down with the amplified waves. Splashes of water dampened their bodies while they raced towards climax, Jimin burrowing his fingers into the crevices of the rock to hold his grip as he orgasmed, “Harder, harder, harder, I’m about to cum.” The wind had lifted the cyclone to over 200 feet high, as villagers in the distance began to walk to the shore to witness the phenomena. “Yes, fuck yes,” Jimin moaned.

“Yes, fuck yes...” Mi repeated Jimin’s utterances and then scribbled them into her notebook. She questioned aloud, “He still wants it harder, even though the current force is satisfactory for orgasm? Not logical, but I won’t judge.” As Jimin’s orgasm came and went, so too did the ferocity of the cyclone. The water however, continued to surge and tremor, smacking waves against the rocks of the cliff. “Ah, the young one’s turn now.” She leaned closer to watch the spastic twitching of Jungkook’s body and the ecstatic expression upon his face as he lost control, while the waves roared unfettered as their chaperone sunk into orgasmic abyss.

Still holding his lover against the rock, Jungkook continued to assault his ass from the rear, until the shaking and quivering in his body concluded in a blast of cum deep into the center of his mate’s body. “I love you, so much, so, so much,” he moaned at the conclusion of his climax. He released the pressure with which he secured Jimin and both of them fell away from the rock, landing into the now calm sea. They disappeared underneath the surface of the water, causing a concerned Mi to enter the water after them.

The warm water reimaged the milky white fluidity under her skin causing her to once again become visible, with her billowing cream-colored gown floating around her body. She swiveled her head around under the water until she located them towards the sea bottom, embraced in a kiss, with arms and legs intertwined, enjoying the afterglow of a long-awaited union.

They were safe, in her opinion, and she felt it was time to leave them. She smiled adoringly at them and resurfaced, floating all the way from the sea’s surface to the balcony at the top of the cliff. Once again, she rendered herself invisible and headed to the attic to study her notes.

*******

Jimin emerged from the bathroom sharply dressed in his new suit; smoke grey, white pin stripes, a fresh white dress shirt and a soft pink tie. He stepped in front of Jungkook and completed a full turn, “Well, how do I look?”

“WOW! This is a very nice look for you. You smell of money, and rich blood. If you were human, you’d be my perfect dessert.” Jungkook flashed his fangs as he smiled. “They’re going to love you at the children’s hospital.”

“They’re going to love my money. I plan to make a $1million U.S. donation. Like the suit? It’s from Reshma. She bought us several of them, some for you as well…all black of course.”

“Yes, Father always kept me very fashionable, I guess that is now Reshma’s job. It’s nice to see you break free of the your 18th century Austrian fashion. You have taken a leap into this century,” Jungkook laughed at his gentle teasing of Jimin’s eclectic but out of date trends.

Jimin hovered above the ground and slowly floated over to Jungkook who was sprawled naked across their bed. “Very funny, I would think your humor would have evolved beyond that of a 200-year-old. I will be gone a couple of hours and then we can meet back here for more…uh...,” Jimin smiled.

“Filthy, raw fucking?”

“Affirmative.” Jimin’s feet landed softly on the ground and he started towards the bedroom door. He stopped just short when he noticed a vase on the fireplace that had not been there before.

“Jungkook did you see this?” Jimin asked as he softly caressed the side of Jarvis’ Urn, “I guess Mi or Reshma left if for you.”

“No. I never noticed it. They must have placed it here while we were in the sea,” Jungkook’s expression turned pathetic, it was all Jimin could do not to cry. He wanted to be strong for Jungkook to help him grieve, but it was difficult to not become emotionally overwhelmed by the tragedy of Jarvis’ death. Jungkook pulled the Urn into his arms and hugged it. His tears fell in large droplets over the lettering that Reshma had engraved on the side. He sniffed around the opening to smell his Father’s spider scent once again. The familiarity was like another dagger to his heart. He missed him terribly; his crooked smile, his pallid grey skin, his long spider legs, and his balding grey head, but most of all he missed his gentle voice. The same voice that would wake him from his ice hibernations and the same voice that would feed beside him. “Feed well,” Jungkook whispered as he cried over his Father’s remains.

“Come here,” Jimin swathed Jungkook in his arms and caressed his back. “I think you need to decide where you wish for his final resting place to be.”

Jungkook swiped away his tears, “I don’t want him in this thing.” Jungkook gestured towards the Urn, “He needs someplace beautiful, where he can be free.”

“Korea or Here?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” the fact that he needed to make such a weighty decision frightened him. “What do you want Father? What are your wishes? I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do. How do I make decisions for your eternity?” Jungkook hugged the Urn tighter against his naked body.

Jimin covered Jungkook in a robe and sat him on the end of the bed. “You have no obligation to make a decision right now. These things take time and you have to give it careful thought. I have to go, the hospital is expecting me, but I have an idea. Why don’t you go for a walk – with Jarvis. There’s a beautiful forest behind the house, near the graveyard. Get out of here and take some time to think. Your bond is very special, he’ll find a way to tell you what he wants. Just trust him.” Jimin pulled Jungkook’s head to his shoulder and kissed the side of is wooly head. “When I return, we’ll talk. I love you.” Jimin gave him one more kiss before leaving.

*******

Mi solidified her form before knocking on Reshma’s office door. It was her duty, she felt, to give frequent updates on the wellbeing of her subjects.

“Come in,” Reshma called.

“Hello Madam Reshma. The couple has been fed. Jimin is in his Uber and off to his charity event and Jungkook has left the premises to take his Father’s Urn for a walk. I shall retreat to the attic for the foreseeable future until they return.”

“Very good Mi, however, there’s no need to keep such careful watch over them. They are grown men and perfectly capable of caring for themselves,” Reshma laughed, amused by how seriously Mi took her duties.

“Madam Reshma, they are very,” Mi pondered for a moment looking for the right word, “enchanting. I’ve only just met them, but I feel very protective over them.”

“My little brother has that effect on people. And Jungkook has a heart as pure as gold. It is quite miraculous they found each other.”

“They are destined,” Mi added excitedly.

“I believe so. Their union was not exactly by accident. Jarvis, Jungkook’s father, searched for many years for the perfect mate for his son. He knew that he was getting older and he did not want to die without his son being in love and creating a union of his own. What we could not have known was how tightly bonded they would become and how deeply they would fall in love. It happened almost overnight.”

“That’s beautiful. I died before ever knowing that kind of love. I envy them so,” Mi looked down at her palms. She cut the conversation short, “Well, I better be going. I took some very interesting notes on them today and I need to go and study them. They are not like other Vampires I have cared for. They will be a challenge.”

“Challenge is putting it mildly. But I have faith in you Mi, you will handle them beautifully,” Reshma walked back and sat behind her desk while Mi dismissed herself and evaporated through the office door.

*******

Jungkook dressed and then made his way down the large mountain towards the entry of the forest. Urn under one arm, he pushed his way through the heavy brush until he found a clearing that emptied into a graveyard. Jimin was right, it was a peaceful place to sit and think and - talk to his Father. The sounds of crickets, owls and scurrying squirrels surrounded him as he looked towards the sky.

In order for Jimin and Jungkook to venture out into the daylight, they each had to suckle a vile of children’s blood that Mi left for them on the fireplace. With children’s blood being very scarce on the island of Fiji, they were only given a small volume, leaving them with only 2-3 hours of protection against the burning sun. But it was time that Jungkook appreciated because feeling the sun on his pale Vampiric skin was a sensation that he hadn’t truly savored in over 400 years. He continued to look to the sun, searching for the courage to speak.

“Father.” He looked down at his Urn and tried not to cry. “I don’t know if you can hear me.” His voice sounded foreign against the backdrop of the humming forest. He cleared his throat and continued, “I-I am not sure how to care for you. I feel like a failure. I didn’t take proper care to protect you when you were alive, and now I don’t know how to care for you in death. Please forgive me Father.” Jungkook kissed the top of the Urn, “I’m scared Father. I’m all alone, just Jimin and I and we’re in a new place and I don’t know any one and I don’t know how to do this without you. You were my greatest gift and now you’re gone. You gave me life and made it rich. You gave me Jimin, you gave me everything and now you’re gone.” He hugged the Urn tightly again and shook his head. Tears dropped over his fingers and the top of the Urn, before rolling to the forest floor.

There he sat for hours, holding his Father and confiding his deepest fears, while pleading with him for answers. Jungkook’s sentimental confession was interrupted by screams echoing in the distance. Had they been regular screams, his first instinct would have been to ignore them and assume that someone was feeding. But these were not regular screams; they were the screams of a young child. Curiosity got the best of him. He placed Jarvis’ Urn gently under the tomb of a nearby grave and decided to follow the frantic, hellacious screams.

Quietly, he stepped over the leaves on the forest floor, looking left and right for the frightened child. As he grew closer, he could hear her, “Mommy, please mommy, mommy, daddy, daddy, HELP!” Before he approached any closer, he stopped behind the large branch of a tree and peered through the leaves to investigate the situation. There he saw her, a child of no more than six, tied to a tree with her hands behind her back. At first, he thought that he misunderstood the scene; maybe the young one was playing a game with a friend. It had to be a game, because no other rational explanation could explain why a child of such young age was alone in a dark forest, especially under bondage. He stood dead on his spot and looked at her surroundings. There didn’t appear to be any other children around and if it were a game, why was she so frightened? Why was she screaming for her life? No, this was no game. She was being held there by someone, but who?

Once again, he surveyed the area but just before he decided to step towards the child, a greyish shadowy figured appeared with a large ax and a bucket. She walked with a hump in her back and her neck was long and craned like a vulture. The grey face was slick as if covered in slime and multiple undulated scars lined her face from her lips up through her eyes. Her left eye was black, but the right eye was a light violent purple color with red blotches around the iris. Her long black dress draped into tattered strands of fringe that swept along the ground collecting dirt, leaves and branches. Even from his distance, he could smell her, and the odor was putrid. He held his nose and gasped for air, fearing that he may vomit.

The appearance of the ugly one caused the fevered, panicked screams of the young child to intensify. She bucked against her restraints trying desperately to get away from the putrid smelling woman. The little one pled for her life again, “Please don’t kill me. Please. DADDY, DADDY, MOMMY HELP!”

The putrid one spoke, “Your head will look very good on my mantle. Yes, your head will look very good on my mantle. I will use your intestines to make a headdress. Yes, I will use your intestines to make a headdress.” Her voice was dry and cracked with a low scratchy tone that irritated Jungkook’s ears. She repeated her sentences over and over, causing Jungkook to question her sanity. Meanwhile, the child still screamed.

From there, it didn’t take long for Jungkook to realize that the child was in danger from the smelly hag that threatened to place her head on a mantle. Her screams now made sense, and this was definitely no game. She watched as the putrid one untied the girl from the tree and retied her to a fallen tree trunk that lay on the forest floor. The child kicked and screamed the entire way, yelling with her last breath for someone to rescue her. She was wrestled to the ground and secured there with her head positioned just above the bucket to catch it when it fell from the strike of the ax. The hag with the strange eyes lifted the ax and sent it thundering towards the child’s neck. The ax embedded into the tree trunk with a loud shattering clank. The putrid one looked down to collect her head, but it was not in the bucket, in fact, the entire child was gone. She screamed and looked around, confused, befuddled.

Upon seeing the ax come down towards the child’s neck, Jungkook seized upon her so fast that his movements went completely unseen. Within a blink of an eye, he had the child untied from her bindings and secured safely within his arms. He held the baby, stroking her hair and calming her quietly, “It’s ok little one. I’ve got you. Nothing to be afraid of.” Lucky for him, he was freshly fed otherwise the beguiling scent of the child might have tempted him.”

The woman screamed, “How dare you? Do you know who I am? How dare you touch my prey.”

“You are very unattractive,” Jungkook still held the little one in his arms, shielding her from the angry woman. The little girl cried uncontrollably not sure if she was safer with Jungkook or still in just as grave of danger. Jungkook spoke to her gently, “She’s ugly, isn’t she? Don’t you think so?” The little one buried her face into Jungkook’s chest and gave an up and down nod, agreeing with his assessment.

“Give her BACK!” The putrid woman extended her arms, laced her fingers together and made a pulling motion towards Jungkook.

He could feel the child begin to slip from his grip as the hag attempted to magically retrieve her prey. The girl flew from Jungkook’s arms and was suspended midair. “What are you?” Jungkook looked at the woman, she was obviously not human if she had the ability to levitate, but she was not Vampire nor Translucent either.

The woman fell faint, exhausted from the effort required to pull the child away from Jungkook but as she fell, she unseated a large tree and tossed it towards Jungkook’s head in an attempt to kill him. Jungkook furrowed his brown and flexed his index finger, countering the trajectory of the tree and crashing it into the ground. He levitated up to where the child sat suspended and once again held her in his arms, “My apologies little one. I didn’t know she could do that. I know better to keep a tighter grip on you this time.”

The child, still not knowing if Jungkook was friend or foe, gladly embraced him and held on to him just as tightly as he held on to her. He turned his attention toward the putrid woman and zipped over to face her nose to nose. He floated, inches from her face before taking a deep sniff. She was definitely not Vampire, although his sense of smell was not exactly keen in that area. She was something else, something gross and malicious. Were the child not present, he would have killed her.

The thing stumbled to her feet and once again directed a series of linear streaks of light towards Jungkook and the child he held so dear. The light hit his hands, creating a stinging sensation that angered him. He was not so much concerned for himself as he was the child. He pushed her face into his chest and wrapped his arms more tightly around her to protect her from the annoyance of the woman’s feeble attacks. With his fangs reared he floated away from the putrid woman and waved his left hand, sending her flying twenty feet into the air and into a tree. Eyes narrowed, he hissed, “I don’t want to kill you in front of the child, but I will.”

The putrid woman stumbled to her feet. Her eyes bulged as she backed away uttering the words, “V-v-vampire? Here? In Suva?”

With two fingers extended, Jungkook flicked his wrist causing a cement tombstone to race towards her head, hitting her with such force that it split the side of her face open. The smell of her blood was so rancid that he instinctively zipped back 100 feet away from her, just to dull the stench. The woman groaned in pain and clasped her wiry twisted fingers against her wound. With another minor gesture of his fingers, he threw a tree across her back, trapping her to the ground.

She screamed in agony, “Please. Please, let me live. I’ll spare her, just let me live.”

As her wound continued to bleed, her smell became worse, to the point where Jungkook could barely tolerate it. He wanted her out of his presence, so he removed the tree from her back and commanded her, “Get out of here. Never touch this child or any other again or I will find you and eat you,” he lied. There was no way he would ever allow something so disgusting to touch his lips, but the threat worked, and the woman went running for her life into the deepest part of the woods.

The tiny one in his arms looked up at him. She had deep set eyes, soft olive skin, and long black hair that was twisted into messy braids on either side of her head. “You?” She rubbed her fingers along his face until she found his mouth. With a single finger she pulled his lip back to reveal his sharp venomous fangs that sparkled in the sunlight, “Vampire? In Suva?”

“Second time I’ve heard that. I guess we don’t typically vacation here?” He smiled, hiding his fangs so she could no longer see them. The behavior from the child was most peculiar. She was terrified of the old hag but seemed quite unaffected by the fact that a vampire had her in his clutches. He sniffed her again. There was a distant familiarity in her scent, one that he couldn’t distinguish, but it was something that drew him in. “Little one, how did she capture you? Where are your parents and why are you out here alone?”

The little one looked down in shame, “I was looking for worms.”

“Worms?”

“Yes, my uncle warned me not to venture out this far into the woods, but all of the worms in my area have already been taken. The juiciest ones are on this side of the forest. I disobeyed him and wandered out here alone and that’s when she found me. She was going to kill me. You saved me. You saved me Vampire.” She gave Jungkook a hug and began to weep.

“Worms?” Jungkook said again, this time with a deep frown.

She wept into her hands and didn’t respond.

“Ok little one. I have to run back and get my Urn, and then I better escort you home. I don’t know where the ugly lady went, but I have a feeling she’s not far away.”

“She’s a witch - her name is Sodu.” The little one blew her nose into the sleeve of her dirty dress, “My blood is special, and she wants it for potions and elixirs, that kind of stuff. She’s very evil,” the little girl jumped from his arms and curtsied, “my name is Tan. Thank you for saving me. My parents will be very grateful.” Tan grabbed Jungkook’s hand and led him towards the opposite end of the forest. “Follow me, I will take you to meet them. I can’t wait to show them my new Vampire.”

“Your new what?”

*******


	3. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is hit with an unexpected new link to his late Father's legacy.

# 

#  Chapter 3 – Family Reunion

Sodu limped through the gates of the abandoned crematorium and moved frantically towards the front door. She pushed both of her palms forward, with barely enough strength to force the doors open. Her back was broken from where the Vampire had dropped a tree upon her, and her head was bleeding from his powerful attack. With a loud thud that created a cloud of dust, she fell face forward through the entrance, writhing in pain across the dirt covered cement floor. Goa, her middle sister rushed to her side, “What is ailing you woman? Why have you made such a desperate entrance and what is the source of the blood from thus temple?”

Sodu spoke through her pain, “Thus you shall get the salamander oil, I will die without it. My back is broken and there are countless other injuries. Now sister. Now,” she spoke in fear of her life, stricken with the reality of being close to her last breath.

“Yes, sister. Yes.” Goa left her laying there as she ran to the elixir closet looking for the salamander oil, “Who has done this to you? Why are you broken?” She questioned as she tore through the shelves searching for the healing potion.

“Thus, speed is critical, I am fading sister, please,” Sodu whispered as the orange-brown tinted blood poured from her wounds.

Goa found the salamander oil, she shook the bottle to loosen the thickened sludge and began rubbing it into her sister’s back, “Where else are you injured Sodu. Is it only your back?” Goa worked quickly to apply the thick healing oil to the most gravely injured spots.

Sodu cried, “My innards are ruptured, please rub it along my back and my sides. Hurry, I am fading.”

Goa, who favored her older sister in appearance, was much younger and able to maneuver quickly. Her hair consisted of long, black, matted strings of greasy tendrils that hung below her shoulders. Her skin was powdery white, in the hue of pasty glue and her face bore large cracks like those in concrete; scars from the torment from her younger sister. Her nose arched over her paper-thin lips which were grey and unkissed, unloved. With her slithering cracked white fingers, she applied the oil to Sodu and watched as the wounds sealed, “Is that any better sister, thus are you capable again?”

“It hurts Goa, thus my life flashes before me,” Sodu cried.

“Please tell me sister, who did this? Who did this to you? I shall have their head on a platter,” Goa proclaimed as she tended to Sodu’s wounds.

Sodu still in pain, was slow to speak. Just then, a beautiful woman with a perfect figure and button nose, approached them. A long black cloak billowed around her and her perky large bosoms sat upon her chest. Long red hair that fell to her waist flowed behind her as she walked towards them, curious as to the cause of their disorder. Her caramel skin glistened, even in the darkness of the dark building as she bore her large green eyes upon the two women laying in the floor. With a soft dimpled cheek, she smiled, “Sisters. What is this shit? Why do you lie in the middle of the floor impeding my progress?” With a wave of her hands, she blew the two witches against the wall and proceeded into the dark room of their home.

Having not yet healed from her injuries, Sodu screamed out in pain as her agitated sister Goa spat at their younger sibling, “She’s been attacked, thus here she lies!” 

“It’s true,” Sodu creaked, “I was attacked by a strange man in the woods, and I am not well. He has broken me; thus I am close to death.”

“Thus, though, them-ist and thou, give me a fucking break. I’ve had to listen to this knock-off Shakespearian bullshit all of my life. Don’t you two old hags know how to speak proper English? Honestly, you’re pathetic.”

Goa shook her finger at the young one, “LIA, did you not hear me? You sister has been attacked and almost killed. I pray that the salamander oil takes effect before she dies.”

“Oh did a bully beat you up?” Lia smirked. 

“He took our spider blood and he attacked me!” Sodu said, looking for at least the appearance of sympathy from her little sister.

Lia swung her black cloak around and then plopped down into a chair, “Let her die for all I care.”

“LIA! This is your blood sister!” Goa chastised.

“She let our blood get away. That is unforgiveable. She should die for being careless and embarrassing our family name by letting some Warlock of mediocrity get the best of her. What are your powers good for if you cannot protect yourself from simpletons?”

“HE WAS NO SIMPLETON – HE WAS VAMPIRE!” Sodu raged at her sister who wished her death.

Lia stopped in her tracks and craned her neck around clumsily to stare at her sister. Her green eyes were piercing and full of evil, “What did you say?"

“VAMPIRE! A powerful one,” Sodu repeated.

“Vampire? In Suva? Surely, you’re mistaken. You’re old and decrepit, your vision is bad, and you smell of toad feces. I’m sure you're wrong about this Vampire. It was likely a young Warlock from the chain islands near the caves. There are no Vampires in Suva.”

“YES THERE IS. You think me aged and fragile? I am not. I am the most powerful witch along the Fiji chain and you know it. It is only your beauty that gives you the upper hand and your Demonic allegiance. I know a Vampire when I see one you fool. He saved the girl and attacked me, almost killing me. I don’t know where he came from, but he is here, and he did not appear to just be visiting. He threatened me and dared me to face him again. My powers were nothing against his. He is – special,” Sodu plead her case.

Lia was dismissive, “Vampires do not have power,” she said casually, “they are strong yes and can overtake the average human, but they are not magical, they do not have the power of the deep. Levitating themselves a few inches off of the ground is the most power they control, but they are not like us. You’re an idiot who is wrong yet again.”

“I AM NOT MISTAKEN, YOU ARROGANT BITCH. I know what I saw, and he is VAMPIRE!” Sodu, in her rage threw a ball of angry fire at her baby sister who in turn, reversed it and turned it against her blasting it across her face and setting Sodu ablaze.

“Who are you calling a bitch!” Lia seethed as she watched her sister run through the large room in agony as she tried to extinguish the fire that burned the left side of her body, melting her skin. Sodu screamed in tortured pain as she burned alive.

Goa ran to her and placed a blanket over her head to beat out the flames, “Are you mad? This is your sister!” She screamed at Lia as she tended to Sodu’s burns. Once again, she found the bottle of salamander oil on the dusty ground and poured it over her sister’s face as she screamed. 

Lia was far from interested in her sister’s peril. She stood from her seat and walked back and forth in front of the fireplace, talking to herself, and contemplating what she’d just been told about the strange powerful Vampire, “Surely he is no match for my power. But why is he here? What does he want? I have heard no rumors of a Vampire on the island.” She turned to her screaming sister who rolled on the ground clutching at her burned face, “Sodu – shut your screaming, you imbecilic pig. I’m trying to think. Just die already!” Lia threw another flame of fire at Goa and Sodu, attempting to burn them both, but Goa batted it down and then stomped it out with her foot.

Goa managed to put out the fire that was her sister, “No, you poor dear, thus you are horribly scarred. Without the child’s blood, I cannot erase these scars - we need it to make the Newt’s foam. My poor dear.” Goa placed her arms around Sodu who still cried in pain. “Shhh, there-there, the oil will stop the pain soon. Be strong my sister, I am here.”

Lia was in her own world. She spoke in a definitive tone of evil, “Looks like I may need to do a little snooping around town. I must learn of this Vampire who has power strong enough to take down a witch. Who is he? Whoooooo is he? I have a plan. Yes, I know exactly what to do.”

Sodu continued to whimper in the corner and Goa continued to try to sooth her. Lia cursed at them and threw another ball of fire at them both, setting them both ablaze once again.

*******

Reshma placed her phone on speaker and flipped through the stack of photos sent to her from the modeling agency, “I see them. But...just not what I’m looking for. If we’re going to attract the best talent, we need very good looking models.”

A frustrated voiced boomed through the speaker phone, “Yes Madam, but there are some very good choices there if you’ll just flip through the photos.”

Reshma responded with her ‘don’t fuck with me, I’m not in the mood’ tone, “Yes, I have flipped through them and I maintain that he’s not here. The right face will be very obvious to me when I see it.” There was a knock at the door. She placed the speaker phone on mute, “Come in Mi.”

The door slid open, and the visitor stepped inside, except, it wasn’t Mi. Reshma stood, mouth agape and watched as he proceeded into the room. His walk was painfully slow and even more painfully sensual. The heels of his wing tipped Gucci loafers tapped against the hardwood, sending echoes reverberating through the large office. Reshma continued to stare speechlessly. He continued in her direction.

“Madam Reshma. Reshma?” The voice called out through the speaker phone.

She snapped back curtly, “I’m here."

“Maybe if you tell us exactly what you’re looking for, we can have more success with delivering a model to your liking,” The voice implored.

Reshma drank in the full view of her visitor while he continued towards her. Her eyes worked over his body lustfully, “Well,” she started, “his eyes should be shaped like large almonds, with warm brown pupils. His nose shouldn’t be too perfect, maybe a slight slant so we know he’s a real man, brown hair that combs over into a thick satisfying wave, height about six feet, and lips that are so kissable that you want to suck them into your mouth. Muscular build, olive skin, maybe of Chinese heritage,” she reared her fangs as her visitor grew closer.

He stopped, turned, and lifted his suit jacket and begun shaking his rear, to emphasize his butt.

She laughed and added to her description, “Oh and he must have a killer ass.”

He smiled and gave her the thumbs up, then placed his long perfect finger over the button and disconnected her call.

“That was an important call,” she whispered as he towered over her.

“You’re the CEO. The moment you left the call, it was no longer important.” He picked her up and lifted her onto the desk, sliding his hand between her thighs. Slowly his fingertips crept beneath her dress, working towards the waves heat that radiated from her center, “You’re so incredibly soft down there. Makes me want to plunge my tongue so deep, that I lose it.”

Reshma pulled the skirt of her dress higher, to spread her legs wide across the desk, digging the heels of her six-inch stilettos into the knotty pine, “You can do whatever you want to me.” 

He found the elastic border of her silk panties and slid his finger past them. Using just the padded edges of his fingertips, he played inside of her gently, with teasing strokes that drove her wild. He slid her legs further apart, just enough to accommodate him before lowering his head to kiss the meaty flesh of her inner thighs.

Reshma guided his head and he played between her legs, “Did you really come here just to tease me, or are you going to make this worth my time?”

“What about our pesky brothers?”

“They aren’t here. Jimin’s at a charity event and Jungkook is in the forest.” She pulled his face away from her thighs and insisted that he kiss her.

“Sometimes I think you want me just for my sex.” He kissed her wildly, uttering between breaths.

“Sometimes, I think you’re right.” She ripped open his tailored shirt and pulled away his suit jacket. With innate reflexes, she reared her fangs and bit into his neck. 

This angered him. Jackson grabbed the strands of her long luscious hair and wrapped it around his hand into a fist, forcing her head back and exposing her neck, “Stop injecting me with your venom Reshma. You know it is not safe.” He used his teeth to pull the fabric loose around her chest, freeing her breasts from the tightly fitted dress. He sucked her left nipple while playfully flicking at the growing bud of the other.

Pencils, staplers, the speaker phone and everything else on the desk went crashing to the floor as he pushed her down, holding her hands above her head while he worked his tongue over her quivering body.

“The other way!” She panted.

“What?”

“You heard me. I want you...the other way.”

“You’re so fucking sadistic. Will you marry me?”

“Depends on how hard you make me cum,” she yanked up her skirt and welcomed him in, “Come on, all of them. Don’t be shy.”

*******

Jimin arrived back home a few hours early. He was worried about Jungkook and decided to cut the charity event short. He felt he needed to be with his mate and work together to determine a proper burial for Jarvis. He watched his Uber driver drive away and then entered his new home through the large iron gates. Immediately, he heard strange sobs coming from the large room at the end of the hall; the room adjacent to the ballroom. He recognized the moans as sounding a lot like his sister’s voice. “Reshma?” He said concerned. He walked towards her office, following the strange noises that seemed to grow more bizarre as he closed in. 

Reshma sounded as if she were in pain which frightened him and caused him to move suddenly, teleporting the distance through the hall way. He burst through the door, ready to protect her.

Reshma was laying there with her breasts exposed, bound by strange webbing around her wrists. A gigantic spider loomed over her, penetrating her with the bottom-most portion of three of his legs. His other five hairy limbs were all collapsed over her body, each wiggling independently in a quickened rhythm.

Jimin moved silently but efficiently. He thrusted both his arms forward, sending the spider hurdling towards the wall of the office, “Get the fuck away from my sister,” he hissed calmly.

“Jimin!” Reshma screamed. She jumped to her feet and tried covering her partially nude body with her loosened dress. She ripped herself free of the spiderweb ropes and angrily yelled, “What the fuck are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at the hospital!” 

Jimin kept his eyes on the woozy spider that was regaining his balance and beginning to advance forward, “Get behind me, I’ll keep him off of you,” Jimin said seriously, as he prepared to thrust another blow towards Reshma’s attacker.

“I can take care of myself!” Reshma did not appreciate Jimin’s insinuation that she needed his help. She sent an angry wave of force towards him to stop him from once again attacking Jackson.

Jimin blocked her attack with a swipe of his hand as he continued to glare at the spider, ready for a real fight.

Jackson laughed at the two of them as he morphed back into his human form. The eight legs that were extended six feet on either side of him, rescinded into his back, leaving him with only four limbs like a regular human. “Now, now, now, don’t you two fight over me,” Jackson teased. “You pack quite a punch there my love. I didn’t know you had that kind of fight in you,” he blew her a kiss and faced Jimin.

“What the fuck is going on here? Reshma who is this and why are you protecting him?” Jimin’s guard was on high alert. He sniffed the spider calmly, intrigued by it's familiar scent.

Jackson made a few clicking noises before his large fangs, jaws and pedipalps shrunk back into place, forming a human mouth. “I wasn’t attacking her. I was fucking here very nicely before you so rudely interrupted.”

“That was not fucking, that was…I don’t know what THAT was. You’re Arachomian? Where did you come from, why are you here? And what are you doing with my sister?” Jimin directed all of his questions to the stranger. He settled considerably while contemplating the fact that another Arachomian was in his presence. Jarvis was one of a kind, a very unique species and a legend; it was thought that he was the only one. But now before him, stood another and this one was fucking his sister. It was a bit much to process, but he grabbed a seat near the desk and did his best to bring things into perceptive. “This was a bunch of really weird shit that I just walked in on. I need you to start talking NOW, both of you. Is this how Spiders and Vampires have sex?”

Reshma checked her clothes to make sure she was once again fully dressed before addressing her little brother, “Jimin, I should have told you about this sooner, but I was waiting for the right time. I have so much to tell you. This is...” she was interrupted by Jackson.

“Wait my love,” her spider added, “which news should we tell him first?”

“Good point,” Reshma thought for a minute.

“Someone better tell me something or else I will start indiscriminately killing!” Jimin threatened emptily.

“You won’t kill anyone in this room Jimin, now calm down. This is my boyfriend. I met him here in Suva about six months ago while pursuing a task that Jarvis assigned to me. We hit it off instantly and,” Reshma paused and held Jackson’s hand. “I care very deeply for him. And he cares for me.” Jackson worked to reposition his clothes as well as reclaim those that he'd thrown to the floor.

“You have not seriously dated a man in over 600 years, how can you now say you have a boyfriend? We were only in famine cycle for six months Reshma. What the fuck is going on here?”

“Jimin, sit down,” Reshma tried to console an obviously shocked Jimin. She took a deep breath and started from the beginning, “Jarvis brought us here to Fiji for a reason. He wanted us to find him.” She looked towards Jackson. “Jimin. This is Jackson Wang. He’s…he’s,” Reshma looked at Jackson who gave her a comforting nudge, “he’s Jungkook’s brother.”

“What in the ancient fuck nation are you saying? Jungkook doesn’t have a brother. Jarvis had one child, Hwan, who died. If this man is claiming to be Jarvis’ son, he’s lying. He's probably trying to steal your money Reshma!” Jimin was unexpectedly more upset than anyone anticipated. He raised his arms again, ready for another attack.

Jackson sat on the edge of the desk, unbothered, “Wait, my love you have money? You never told me that. Yes, I shall pursue you for your money.” He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away Reshma's matte lipstick that covered his face. He fingered his wavy hair and placed it gently to the side, clearing the strands from his eyes.

“Stand down little brother. I’m not stupid. I need you to trust that I know of which I speak. If you will please put your arrogance in your pocket, I will explain,” Reshma was already growing tired of her brother’s skepticism.

Jimin was angry and still confused, “First, I find him violating you with his spider legs, ewww, and now you tell me he’s Jungkook’s brother? There’s no way. No possible way. And ewwww, spiders fuck with their legs? Ew!” He shook his head and tried to shake the memory away. 

“I got a big cock too. She can take it all. Just depends on her mood and which me she wants. Arachomians can make love in either human or spider form.” Jackson palmed Reshma’s butt, causing her to growl.

“God, I wish I could have both at once.” She leaned up and kissed him.

“God I wish I never knew that. I’ve never seen such freaky shit in all of my 600 years,” Jimin lamented.

Jackson laughed and shook his head. “For a Vampire, you’re a bit prude. Hello Jimin. I’m Jackson Wang and as Reshma said, I am Jungkook’s brother. It’s a very long and sad story, but it’s fortunate that I have a chance to speak with you first. Once I explain all of it to you, maybe you can help us figure out how to break the news to - Jungkook."

*******

Tan led Jungkook down into a valley, far from the seaside forest to an area known as Lami town. Lami town sat at the base of a secluded island, immediately along the sandy shore of the ocean. It was breathtaking and even though Jungkook grew up on the shores of Busan, the small island of Lami town still beguiled him, giving him peace. The sandy beach sprawled for miles with hundreds of small huts aligned in a row. Large sand dunes stood peppered across the smooth surface of the caramel sand, and the tall strands of grass that grew over them, swayed gently in the warm ocean breeze. Many children played at the water’s edge, carefree and gleeful as their bodies browned underneath the golden sun. 

Tan continued to pull him along, grasping his index finger and weaving him in and out through the different huts along their path. “It’s not much longer Vampire. My house is just in the center of town.” Jungkook patiently continued behind her. There was something about this child that gave him a deeply rooted sense of comfort – it was a feeling that he was unable to shake – even though he’d just met her, “Jungkook,” he smiled politely, “my name is Jungkook. I think that is more palatable than Vampire.”

Tan stopped and once again looked upon her Vampire with amazement, “JUNGKOOK! You’re Jungkook? Oh my. I must get you home, my mother will be very pleased.”

“What? You’ve heard of me? Tan, I agree. We need to get you home. I want to speak to your parents.” 

They walked a short distance into the busy center of town before Tan ducked in through a white picket fence surrounding a squared off-white stucco house. The house was two stories tall with large Sunflowers growing in the grassy front yard. It stood oddly, in stark contrast to the huts around it, causing Jungkook to stare in amusement. Tan pulled Jungkook up the sandy path with a quickened, excited run, “Mommy, Daddy come quick!” She yelled as she burst through the heavy wooden front door.

A firm, motherly voice echoed from upstairs, “Tanny, where have you been? Your father is in the forest searching for you. You were due home two hours ago. We’ve been worried to death!” A tall slender woman with a faint grey visage raced down the stairs and scooped the little one into her arms. “I have been so worried. Tell the truth, did you wander off into the deep forest again?” The woman was so wrecked with panic that she didn’t even noticed the pale, deadly, foreboding stranger standing in her foyer behind her daughter.

“Yes mommy. I’m sorry, I was looking for fresh worms, you know the really fat ones that goosh when you bit into them. There are no more here. But while I was there, mommy, Sodu… she saw me alone in the woods and she trapped me, and she was going to kill me and take my blood and…I was careless mommy and I disobeyed you.”

“NO, my God no Tanny. How? Why did you…? Oh, my sweet baby.” Tan's mother squeezed her so tightly within her arms that the little one gasped for breath.

“No, mommy listen it’s ok. I have a hero mommy. He saved me, look at him.” Tan pointed her tiny fingers at Jungkook. 

The Vampire stood almost in a trance as he deeply inhaled the scent wafting through the home and emanating from the grey skin of his strange hosts. Why did he know this smell? It was as familiar to him as his favorite book or favorite pair of slippers. Why was it so wonderful, beautiful? It didn’t trigger hunger or sexual desire, yet it was perfect, and he wanted to wrap himself within it and allow it to embody him forever. He stepped forward and bowed.

Tan was overly excited, but she continued trying to explain to her mother, “He fought Sodu with one finger mommy. He’s magical and he sent her away crying and broken. He saved me mommy.” Tan managed to scale Jungkook’s body like an insect, until she was wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to his neck, “Look Mommy look. He’s my new Vampire," she used her fingers once again to rudely reveal his fangs,

“VAMPIRE! In Suva?” Tan’s mother, Sandiya, raced over to him, removed her daughter and slid her protectively behind her as they backed away from him.

“Mommy, he saved me. But mommy guess what? Guess who he is?” Tan didn’t give her mother a chance to answer, “It’s Jungkook mommy. THE VAMPIRE Jungkook!”

“Jungkook? You’re Jungkook?” Sandiya’s hands began to shake. She watched him carefully, staring into the innocent brown eyes that she’d heard so much about. “Go upstairs Tan.”

“What? But mommy, I want to tell you all about him,” Tan ignored her mother’s request.

“GO NOW!” Sandiya was firm with her daughter, yet she never took her eyes off of her pale guest. 

Jungkook wiggled his pinky, lifting Tan into the air, “You heard your mother, little one. Please leave us to talk.”

Sandiya watched her giggling, gleeful daughter float over her head under Jungkook’s power. She looked between them, not sure if she could trust him with her precious only child. After a few seconds, he landed Tan safely in the middle of the stairs and gave her a snarling smile that flashed his fangs for her enjoyment. 

She erupted in joyful laughter as she galloped up the remaining stairs murmuring to herself, “We have a Vampire in Suva. A Vampire. Wait until I tell the others…”

Jungkook focused on Sandiya. Although she was virtually a stranger, his instincts told him that she was no one to fear.

Despite her trembling, she bravely approached him, “So you are the fabled Jeon Jungkook. A very powerful one I’m told. You have affected so many lives here in Suva and you don’t even realize it. Thank you for saving my daughter, now if you will please, allow me to save you.”

“What do you mean save me? Why is it that everyone seems to know me, but I don’t know any of you?” 

Sandiya walked over to a cabinet and pulled a small black bag from a drawer inside of it. She pulled the drawstring open and removed a small vile from within it's depths, “You are not accustomed to the sun here in Fiji. It is very different from the sun of Korea. There are lesions already beginning to appear on your hands, the sun is too much. How long since you last consumed the forbidden blood?”

Jungkook was confused, the stranger knew too much, “How? How are you so familiar with Vampires and why aren't you afraid and how do you know who I am?”

“You must trust me. You’re beginning to burn and if you’re going to make it home safely, we need to take care of you. You have risked quite a bit to care for my daughter and return her home to me safely. Let me help you.” She shook the vile vigorously in her hand, “It’s traced with formaldehyde to keep it fresh. I can’t do anything about the taste, but the protective power is still there. Drink it quickly, this is all I have and it isn't much, but it will suffice. Even the sun shining through the windows is affecting you.” She forced the miniature vile into Jungkook’s cold hand.

Jungkook looked down at his hands and they were indeed burning and beginning to blister. “Who are you and why do you know so much about…my condition?”

“I’m a friend. Possibly even…family. I cannot tell you more than that, you need to talk to your sister-in-law.” Sandiya pushed the vile upwards towards Jungkook’s lips, she needed to be sure that he took the blood.

“Reshma? You know Reshma? How do you know my family?”

“Please Jungkook, take this matter up with her, I cannot…it’s not my place to have this conversation with you. The chances of us meeting this way, through Tan, it’s not anything that we could have ever expected, and it has placed me in a very awkward position. Now DRINK, please. Your lesions are growing larger each second.” She scurried away from Jungkook and began closing the curtains to block as much sunlight as she possibly could. Once the room was darkened, she ran back to her cabinet and pulled a small suturing kit from the back of the dark space. Shaking the contents out onto the table, she sorted through the pile, looking for what she needed. A piece of wire, a slimy blue liquid, three aspirin, a thimble, a lighter and a needle were all pulled from the pile. She combined the blue liquid and the aspirin and then stirred it with the wire before dropping it into the thimble and using a cryogenic freezing stick to form them into a block that looked like a blue ice cube. “DRINK, she yelled again at Jungkook who still refused to accept the vile of blood out of shear suspicion.

Once again, he trusted his instincts and chose to drink. Immediately, he felt better, more powerful and sharper intellectually. Sandiya returned to his side and insisted that he take a seat on the plush cushiony furniture within her formal living area. By the time he verbally agreed, she already had him seated and was applying the blue tinted ice cubes to the lesions in his skin. They both watched with satisfaction as the lesions began to heal right before their eyes. In the excitement of his arrival, they had completed forgotten to formally introduce themselves to each other. They did not shake but rather politely bowed heads. 

“Whew!” Sandiya released a relieved breath, “That was close. The lesions must be healed or else they can weaken your very complex blood circulation. How do you feel? Better yes?”

“Much better, thank you.” Jungkook turned to Sandiya as the two of them sat upon the couch, he crossed his legs and calmly conversed, “if you won’t tell me how you know me or how you know Reshma, will you at least explain why that tiny child of yours was doing in the forest alone? She was almost killed.”

“I am Sandiya. Nice to meet you Jungkook. My daughter is not supposed to venture that far into the forest. She is restricted to the edge, just before the growth of the bush. However, she has a bit of an appetite for worms…and it oft gets her into trouble. The witch, Sodu, has been after her for some time, but she would never dare venture to this part of the island to pursue her so Tan is safe as long as she stays around here. However, with Tan being careless and wandering into Sodu's territory, she was at great risk. I owe you a deep debt for saving her.”

“Tan says Sodu is a witch. I always thought witches were just myth. Whoever she was, she was very evil. I could smell it in her blood, her origins are within Demons. Is she a real witch or is that just the ramblings of a child? And what use would a witch have for someone so young?”

“I cannot answer all of your questions, talk to Reshma. BUT I can tell you this- my little one is very special, and her blood is much needed sustenance for Sodu and her sisters. As long as she lives, they will covet her.”

“Sisters? There’s more than one?”

“They are a trio. They are a young bunch who mysteriously showed up to the island about 200 years ago. Fortunately, they don’t have much of a taste for human blood, but they are not above consuming human flesh. Their quest is for power and they are collectors of oddities and the unique. They wreak havoc on innocents but stay away from our particular population. They are mostly bark with little bite, but that does not mean they are to be taken lightly. They are dangerous. Most of the inhabitants are successful with keeping them at bay through charms and counter-incantations, but those who are careless will often fall into their clutches. They make an otherwise perfect life on Fiji, dank and anxious with their presence.” Sandiya continued to rub the blue icy block along Jungkook’s lesions until they had completely disappeared.

“This feels very good. Thank you for the healing. How do you know how to care for Vampires and why are you not frightened of me?” He repeated his question again. He rolled his eyes, “…I know, I know - talk to Reshma,” Jungkook scowled. He did not like secrets, especially those that involved him. Reshma was making a fool of him, he thought, and he would address it immediately upon his return. Jungkook rose from the couch to take his leave, “I'll be going now; I have imposed upon you enough. Tan is safe and that's all that matters.”

“Hurry home. The amount of protective blood I gave you will only buy you a few more minutes. There is very little here on the island and that was my entire stash. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Jungkook. I have a feeling we will see each other again, very soon,” Sandiya bowed to him, “I am eternally grateful for you saving Tan. Now I understand why your Father sacrificed so much for you.”

Jungkook was just outside of Sandiya’s door when he twirled around at the mention of his Father, “How do you know my Father? What do you mean sacrificed? Sacrificed what? Sandiya, I will not play games with you – if you know something about my Father, it is my right to know as well.” He snarled at her in a threatening manner as a bit of his bratty entitlement surfaced.

Sandiya was startled by his show of aggression but understood the sentiment. She held her ground and once again repeated her instruction, “Reshma will explain who I am and what I know. Patience young Vampire. If it were up to me, I would boil you a hot teacup full of blood and we would sit in the garden and talk for hours, but alas, it is not. You have so much to learn and I cannot be the one to tell you. Talk to Reshma, she has prepared for months - to face this moment.”

*******

Jimin crossed his legs as he sat in a large wing back chair, swirling a glass of red wine in a 18th century crystal wine glass. Reshma and Jackson sat on either side of him, relieved to have finally revealed the full story that they’d been withholding for months as they waited for the couple to emerge from famine cycle.

“Well? How do we tell him? How do you think he’ll react?” Jackson sat on the edge of his seat, swirling his own glass of wine, with Reshma seated on the floor below him.

“Let’s take one step at a time. For starters, my apologies for how I acted before. Reshma, all I have ever wanted was for you to find love. If Jackson makes you happy then…I welcome him with open arms. It feels so good to know you have someone who you can trust.” Jimin uncrossed his legs and then recrossed them again, “Now, I have some thoughts on Jungkook. He has made tremendous emotional gains since we met. He is a patient man, with a kind and loving heart BUT he is…still… a bit entitled. Jarvis spoiled him and he’s not used to being challenged by the real world. I don’t think he will take this news lightly. I believe that once it sinks in, he will be beyond pleased. It’s the processing time where we need to be most concerned. We don't want to agitate him and force him to take actions that he will regret.” Jimin took a deep breath and tried to further prepare them for his lover’s response, “Since we shared venom, I can sense things within him. He is at increased risk without his Father and no matter how much we try to protect him; he will be his own worst enemy. I believe, as you stated Reshma, it is why Jarvis made sure that we traveled here to Fiji where he could be under the influence of other spiders. It will take a village to control him because as he grows more powerful, he will become more difficult.”

“How do we approach him with this?”

Jimin nodded, “Together. As a family because after all, we are now all – family.”

Jackson smiled at the thought of finally meeting his brother for the first time.

“Uh-oh.” Jimin closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

“What is it little brother, are you ok?”

“Looks like we’re going to have to deal with his anger a little sooner than we thought. Something has happened. He’s pissed off and he’s on his way here.”

“Pour him some wine and let’s do this,” Jackson laughed.

*******

Jungkook heeded Sandiya’s warning about the intensity of the Fiji sunlight. Even with protective blood actively coursing through his veins, the sun was beginning to sting him, and it was quite painful. Sandiya had placed the healing block in his pocket, but he still felt an urgent need to get home to address Reshma as soon as possible. They’d been out of famine for 24 hours, plenty of time for her to have given them all of the information they needed, yet she withheld it. Jungkook hated being controlled and his guess was that Jimin would not have liked it either. Yes, they were certainly going to address it with Reshma. He hissed in anger as he fled the seclusion of Tan’s home. The journey from the Suva forest to Lami town had taken him and Tan an hour. Jungkook could not afford to take that long for the journey home, so he carefully, whenever he could, teleported large chunks of distance, disappearing and reappearing every few miles. He was careful not to be seen and it was certainly less noticeable than if he had levitated all the way home. It took him less than fifteen minutes to reach the front stairs and iron gate to his new property. The more he thought about Reshma’s deception, the angrier he became.

Jimin popped up from his seat, “He’s here. Let me deal with his anger first and then we’ll sit him down and explain everything,” Jimin zipped through the ballroom and then teleported down the hallway to greet Jungkook at the door.

Jungkook stormed in. He carefully placed Jarvis’ Urn back on the mantle before screaming, “Where is she? Where’s fucking Reshma? She has a lot of explaining to do.”

“Calm down Jungkook. I don’t know what you’re so upset about, but I won’t allow you to speak in that tone about my sister. Now what is? What has you so upset?”

Reshma and Jackson paced inside of the ballroom. Mi had already cleaned the blood and disposed of the dead bodies, so it was the perfect place for them to gather and talk. They could hear Jungkook yelling and Jimin trying to calm him down.

“She’s hiding something Jimin. Reshma is hiding information from us.”

“You know about this? How do you know?”

“What do you mean how do I know. What do you know? Are you in on this too? Keeping things from me?”

“Slow down Jungkook. I’m not sure we’re talking about the same thing. What happened?”

“Ran into a very interesting child in the forest today, apparently she knows all about me and even knows my name. And here’s the exciting part, she knows I’m Vampire and wasn’t afraid in the least bit. Her mother knows me too. When I questioned them about how they knew so much about me, they told me to ask Reshma.”

“Hold on. You found a child?”

“She was about to be beheaded by some foul-smelling witch.”

“What?” Jackson ran out of the ballroom and straight towards Jungkook, “What of this child? Was her name Tan, six years old, messy black hair?”

“Yes, and who the hell are you?” Jungkook was in a foul mood.

“She’s my baby cousin. What happened? Is she ok?”

“She’s fine. The witch got the jump on her and was about to kill her when I heard her screams. I would have killed the ugly bitch if I could have, but I rescued the girl and returned her to her mother. She’s safe and sound. Who are you again?”

Jackson embraced Jungkook in a tight hug, “Thank you brother. Her mother must be so relieved.”

“I’m going to ask you one more time, who the hell are you?” Jungkook shook loose from the stranger and glowered at him. “And brother who? Who are you talking to?”

“I thought we were going to keep calm and let me handle this?” Jimin turned in frustration to his gang of family members who were now queued behind him; Jackson, Jungkook, Reshma and Mi who had returned from the attic after hearing the commotion. “Jungkook, baby, come with us. I think we can explain.” Jimin already had a glass of wine poured as a peace offering. They all walked back into the ballroom; Mi included. She rendered herself invisible and sat upon the wall with her notepad, listening to every word. 

Jimin stabled over his words, “Ok. Oooook. OK. Ooooooookay. I am not sure where to even begin.”

“How about explaining how everyone on Suva knows my name?”

“That’s a great place to start,” Jimin smiled. “Please sit down.”

“I’ll stand thank you,” Jungkook quipped

Jimin walked over to him and grabbed his hand, “No. You’ll sit.” He pushed him into the wing back chair and began tenderly, “Jungkook, did you ever wonder why Jarvis wanted us to come to Fiji? Why, of all of the places did he want us to plot a course for here?”

“I figured it was the first place that came to mind. I don’t know.” Jungkook shrugged. Reshma and Jackson looked on quietly, patiently waiting for their turn to speak.

“Jarvis wanted us here in Fiji because we have ties here Jungkook. Family ties. Jarvis has another son and that son has a family and they all live here. Jarvis wanted us in Fiji for our own protection as well as theirs. Jungkook, that man there is your brother.” Jimin took another deep breath and then stepped back to allow Jackson to take over with providing the history of how the two came to be brothers.

Jungkook rose to his feet, and glared at Jackson, “Father does not have any other children. If this man is claiming to be his son, then he is lying and cannot be trusted. Hwan was his only son and Hwan died years before I was turned. I was with Father for over 370 years, if he had another son, I would have known about it and I would have met him.”

“Everything you say is correct,” Jackson stood bravely and stepped towards Jungkook. 

To keep things civil, Jimin pushed Jungkook back into the wing back chair and then sat upon his lap to keep him from moving about, “Listen to him please Jungkook. He’s telling the truth.”

“Jarvis would have absolutely told you about me…if he had known about me.” Jackson leaned against the ornate wall and sniffed his red wine. “My tale is one of love, sacrifice and sorrow. Please allow me to tell it.”

Jungkook fidgeted, but Jimin’s presence on his lap gave him the serenity he needed to be patient.

Jackson proceeded, “After Hwan died, Jarvis was beside himself with grief. He isolated himself within the confines of the castle where he languished for over fifty years, aging, grieving and withering. One day out of the blue, a beautiful young woman arrived at his doorstep. Her name was Baram and she’d been sent on a mission to find Jarvis. 

You see, your Father, **our** Father was known globally for his healing powers and his ability to treat the very ill, especially Vampires. Fiji once had a small but respectable Vampire population, but something was plaguing them. They were growing wild and killing indiscriminately, especially children. Even the mildest and most meager of the Vamps couldn’t be contained. The killings were bringing attention to the small town and that threatened everyone, especially the secretive but peaceful Arachomians who were charged with caring for them. It was Baram who discovered that the Vamps were suffering from an illness; an ailment that was driving them mad. Something had to be done to stop them, something had to be done to cure them because not only were the people around them suffering, but the Vamps were in great pain too.

It was October 31st, 1577. Baram, a well-respected Doctor herself, was urged by her fellow villagers to seek out Jarvis and bring him to Fiji to cure the Vampires. She found him in Korea, alone in this castle grief stricken and depressed. She asked him to return with her to help save the Vamps, but he was weak and not mentally capable of helping anyone, not even himself. She refused to leave until he agreed to leave with her. Finally, after weeks of stubbornly remaining by his side and nursing his emotional health, he agreed to return to Fiji with her to investigate her Vampire problem. They returned to Fiji and sure enough Jarvis, with Baram by his side, found a cure for the strange ailment that had overtaken all of the Vamps in Suva. Unfortunately, they found a cure much too late because many of them died from the illness before Jarvis could treat them. They worked hard to treat the Vampires that remained, but still most of them fled Suva, eradicating the Vampire population. In fact, you three may be the first Vampires that Suva has seen in over 450 years.” Jackson took a breath and a few sips of wine. Reshma could see the pain in his eyes as he approached the more difficult phase of his story.

After being fortified with a few sips of liquor, he continued, “Well, it’s no surprise that after working so closely together and sharing the same passion, that the two fell in love. Jungkook Baram was my mother. She was madly in love with Jarvis whom she described as a striking, debonair soul of only 1500 years old. Mother was older than he was by 200 years. Her sister, Sandiya, often teased her about robbing the cradle.” He laughed reflectively, as he poured over thoughts of his mother. They dated for almost one-hundred years until 1647.

“I don’t understand.” Jungkook shook his head, “Your mother was Vampire?”

“No Jungkook, she was Arachomian, the same as Jarvis…the same as me. Where Hwan was a mixture of half human and half Arachomian, I am pure Arachomian.”

“You’re not making any sense. None of this makes sense. I don’t believe you. 1647 was right about the time he found me and adopted me. There is no way he lived here in Fiji with your mother.” Jungkook refuted the story, even though his instincts told him it was the truth.

Jackson shook his head, “Please allow me to finish. Jarvis and my mother were in love and even though unmarried, they acted as married couples do. They spent every moment together until Jarvis was called back to Korea to assist with Imugi who’d taken ill in the provence of Busan. He left, with the promise of returning after a few months. But…Jungkook you have to understand, Jarvis blamed himself for not being able to save more of the Vamps. He felt that if he had only arrived in Suva sooner, he could have saved more. He carried the burden with him and became particularly sensitive to caring for and saving Vampires. While he was back in Korea, he stumbled upon a gravely injured Vamp who’d been turned and left in an alley to die. The boy looked the mirror image of his dead son, Hwan. It was only natural that he would instantly bond with him. The boy had no one, no family, no friends, nothing. He saved the boy and vowed to love him as his own. I’m sure you realize, that boy was you.” Jackson took one last gulp to empty the remainder of liquid in his wine glass.

The most difficult part of the story was still yet to come, “He got you home and got you settled but he felt that he couldn’t take you away from Korea. Not in your fragile state. So, he made the difficult decision to break things off with my mother. He returned to Fiji, briefly, for one last goodbye and then they parted ways. She was such a brave and understanding soul, she knew what you meant to him and she agreed to let him go. It was his second chance at Fatherhood, and she accepted that, even if it meant there was no longer a place in his heart for her. Of course, at the time, she had no way of knowing that she was pregnant with me.”

Jimin, still sitting in his mate’s lap, watched him closely, terrified of what was going through his head as he absorbed Jackson’s shocking news. He took it upon himself to address the elephant in the room, “Why did she not tell Jarvis that he had a son? He had a right to know.”

“She wanted to, trust me. But from all accounts, she’d been told that Jarvis' new son was extremely…difficult to put it mildly. Special feeding needs that took up the balance of Jarvis’ time. He had no time for love, let alone another child. She loved him so much that she didn’t want to burden him with the news. She kept it to herself. Along with her sister, Sandiya and her husband, she raised me all alone and despite me not knowing my Father, I was happy. We lived a very peaceful life until about one-hundred years ago when Mother suddenly died. Sandiya, my aunt, took me in and looked after me, but I was already through college and a fully grown adult. I didn’t even know Jarvis existed...”

Reshma held Jackson’s hand, “Are you ok? Do you need a break?”

“No, no, I’m ok.” He continued, “I didn’t even know Father existed. One day, about eight months ago, Sandiya decided to write Jarvis a letter and tell him all about me. Since mother was gone, she felt there was no longer a need to keep my existence a secret. As luck would have it, Jarvis was looking for a new home, some place safe where you and Jimin could live freely. He was considering Fiji because of the rich population of Arachomians here. But when he found out that he had a son, he immediately made arrangements to come and meet me but…apparently you were in some trouble with the Police in Korea because of missing rich men. He had to postpone the plans but promised that he would come, and he would bring my brother with him. That was the day that he died.” Jackson found a seat a few feet away from the Vampires and sat there quietly. He didn’t speak any further.

Reshma took over, “Jungkook. Jarvis had this all planned for months. The heat from the Police was hot and heavy, but he didn’t have the heart to tell you. His focus was on finding a place for us to escape. He knew Fiji was the perfect location but more importantly, he knew you had a brother here as well as a network of Arachomians who could help protect you. There’s ample rich blood, beautiful weather, and secluded islands where no one will ever suspect you. I told you he was meticulous in his planning. He even chose this castle for you. He wanted to meet his son and he wanted you to meet your brother. After his death, it was suddenly up to me to make bring his plan to fruition. He had given me very careful instruction before his death, but his hope was that we would tackle this together. He could have never imagined that I would be left to do this alone. A family reunion – it was his plan all along.”

Jimin looked into his lover’s eyes, which were starting to ice over with hints of blue; it was already time to feed again. Jungkook seemed perplexed, unaccepting of the earth-shattering news he’d just received. Jimin traced his mate's lips with his ringed fingers, “Are you ok?”

Jungkook reacted, like the entitled baby he could sometimes be, “No. I am not ok. None of this is fair. My Father is dead and now I’m being forced to accept this stranger as my brother? His blood? What do you want? Money? My castle back in Korea? You didn’t even know him, so you cannot pretend that you care anything about me.”

“Shut the fuck up Jungkook!” Jimin rounded on his mate, so angry that he accidentally levitated himself six inches off the ground, “You are being completely unreasonable.”

“You’re on their side. I don’t have anyone. I have no one. No one loves me, no one understands me. Without him, I’m all alone.”

Jungkook’s last statement made Jackson seethe with anger. He morphed into full spider form in less than a millisecond and advanced towards Jungkook. His regular human voice reverberated through the ballroom, “HOW DARE YOU? I am the one who grew up without a Father because he dedicated his entire life to YOU AND YOU’RE NOT EVEN HIS BLOOD. He spoiled you and gave you everything and you eventually cost him his life. If he had chosen ME as a son, he would still be alive, but he chose YOU. The biggest mistake of his life. Don’t pretend that you loved him, it is no secret how you treated him. You were a savage, ungrateful brat who challenged his heart at every turn. I don’t want to be your brother, I want nothing to do with you, but out of respect for him I agreed to help you.”

As Jackson morphed, his spidered body grew to more than ten feet tall. His thorax was massive, and his fangs hung three feet beneath his mouth. Jimin stood in front of Jungkook to protect him from Jackson’s advance, despite the fact that Jungkook was powerful enough to kill everyone in the room with the flick of his index finger. In his weakened state, both emotionally and physically, Jimin did not want Jungkook entering into a sparring match with his powerful spiderific brother. Quiet as it was kept, Arachomians were not something to take lightly.

Jungkook did not appreciate Jackson’s words. With his fangs on full display, he levitated up the full twelve feet to meet all eight of Jackson’s beady black eyes. Once again, Jimin levitated in between them. He turned to his lover who dangled dangerously on the precipice of losing control and then pressed his forehead against Jungkook’s forehead and spoke to him in quiet loving whispers, “No. My love no. You cannot do this. He is family, the only family we have. My baby please…calm yourself. Please my love, no.”

Jungkook whimpered under his mate’s touch, “Who’s side are you on?”

“Your side, I am always on your side. Always,” Jimin rubbed his mate’s kissable lips with his thumb.

Jungkook clenched his fist causing the row of antique light fixtures on the walls to explode in a violent flash which left all of them in the dark. The 17th century hand blown glass all fell to the ground in broken pieces. He floated himself back to the ground and then stormed out of the ballroom bound for the forest.

“Jungkook, please don’t leave. We still need to talk to you,” Jimin plead with him, but Jungkook continued on his way, blowing up doors and telepathically ripping paintings from the walls. He waved his hand, causing Jarvis’ Urn to fly through the air, landing snugly in his arms. He proceeded through the back of the castle and disappeared into the woods.

Jackson, still in his grotesque spider formation, spoke calmly, “I owe him an apology. What I said was horrible. He’s still grieving, and I should not have said those things to him. Let me go talk to him.”

“That’s a horrible fucking idea. He’s a killer, haven’t you noticed?” Reshma interjected.

“Reshma!” Jimin hissed and reared his fangs, “You know that is not true.”

“It’s ok Reshma. I can take care of myself. Besides, I think it’s time I get to know my brother.”

*******


	4. A Proper Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family comes together to say goodbye to Jarvis. But unexpected visitors threaten to ruin everything.

# 

#  Chapter 4 – A Proper Burial

Jungkook, with Jarvis still tightly encased under his arm, stormed towards the area where he’d tussled with Sodu earlier in the day. He found an unmarked headstone and fell to the ground in tears. He didn’t want a brother. He especially hated the idea that someone else had Jarvis’ blood and not him. He didn’t want to be in Fiji, he just wanted to go home, back to Korea and spend his days making love to Jimin. And most of all, he wanted his Father back because the world was too scary without him. With the sleeve of his black button-down shirt, he wiped away the tears. The sun was set, leaving nothing but the crescent moon overhead to accompany him as he tried to process the flood of information he’d just been given in the castle.

The sound of eight legs dragging across the dead leaves of the forest floor caused Jungkook to snap to attention. The last thing he wanted was to show weakness before his Arachomian brother and although not pleased that he’d been followed into the forest, he straightened his back boldly and prepared to face him.

Jungkook spoke before Jackson had fully reached him, “I don’t want a brother…I don’t like to share my toys,” he took an innocent stab at humor.

Jackson’s long spider limbs made a wet squishing noise as they retracted into his body, “Well that’s something we have in common. I don’t want a brother either, but this is what Jarvis wanted, so we are kind of stuck with each other. Let’s make the best of it eh?” Jackson replied, “I’m very sorry for the things I said. I had no right to speak about your relationship with your father. There are times where I am very jealous of you. He was a great Arachomian and a spectacular healer. Having never known a Father of my own, you can imagine the resentment that accumulated in my heart. My mother and uncles were great, but I missed his presence in my life. It was not his fault, of course, just bad decisions made by my mother for noble reasons. But after being with Reshma and learning more about you and Jarvis, I…” Jackson stopped speaking and sat on the ground next to his brother, “I am sure that Jarvis adored you, he sacrificed a great deal for you, and he would not have done that if you were not worth it. I suppose, you made him happier than he’d ever been in his life.”

“You have his blood. I’m just a Vamp he found lying in the street. It makes no sense that he was not here to raise you. For that, I’m sorry. None of what you said was a lie. I was a brat and difficult and he did sacrifice quite a bit to keep me alive. But we made each other happy, it wasn’t all bad, in fact it was much more good than bad. He was a better Father than my own, who sold me for gambling debts. I’m sorry you didn’t get to grow up with him.”

Jackson was now fully back to his human form. He turned to face Jungkook in the shadow of the crescent moon as they sat in front of the tombstone, “You can smell me, can’t you?”

Jungkook couldn’t respond, he was too overwhelmed. Tears began to flow as he nodded, “You’re his son. I can smell your blood – it’s identical to his. I miss him so much.”

Jackson placed a brotherly arm around Jungkook’s shoulders to soothe him. “I lost my Mother, seems like yesterday. I know exactly how you feel. I know the pain. We have that in common too. Did you notice that we even look alike? As fate would have it, we look like blood brothers, except you’re much older by 24 years.”

“I’m only 400 years old. You’re 376, I call that a wash,” Jungkook laughed. “Honestly, he never spoke of your mom, I guess it hurt too much. He already lost his human wife during Hwan’s birth, but to lose a second love, by his own choice must have been heartbreaking." Jungkook tapped his fingertips lightly across the top of Jarvis' Urn, "I just had a horrible thought, my Father and your Mother had sex - that is so gross,” Jungkook made a gagging gesture.

“Yes, they were quite the love story. Mother spoke of Jarvis often, but as a colleague. She never ever mentioned that he was also the love of her life although, I should have known based on the sparkle in her eye whenever she spoke of him. And yes, they had sex, and yes that is gross indeed,” Jackson shuddered, “Yuck, can you imagine a couple of 1000 year old spiders fucking?”

“No. I would prefer not to,” Jungkook covered his ears to block what Jackson was saying.

Jackson gave Jungkook a smile in the darkness, “We are very mature; our parents would be proud. I think I like you – brother.”

"And you and Reshma?"

"She waled into my life six months ago, like a bloody loving vixen and she's had my heart every since. She was here in Fiji, working on pulling together all of the pieces that Jarvis had left for her. Her first task was to meet me and my family. The moment she walked into my home, I knew I loved her. Does that sound corny? She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Well of course my aunt noticed our mutual attraction and suggested we go on a date. The rest is history." Jackson grabbed his heart and fell back against the tombstone.

"Reshma? In love? Wow. She's quite cunning and she's smarter than you. No matter how clever you think you are, she is smarter then you. Please understand that," Jungkook laughed. "Has there ever been a case of Spiders and Vampires marrying?"

"Not in recent history, but I'm sure with us all living so closely together throughout the centuries, we are not the first. My Mother always used to say that love was love and it should never be predefined or boxed in. Wise words from a wise woman," Jackson reflected.

“Speaking of your mother, may I ask a question?”

“Anything.”

“How did you…honor her death? I’m struggling to know what is best for my Father.”

“We had an official Arachomian ceremony.”

“There’s such a thing? I don’t remember Jarvis talking about it. But…wait now that you mention it, I believe there are notes from Hwan’s funeral.”

“Yes, that would only make sense. It was well before our time, but I'm sure that Arachomian from around the globe traveled to Korea to pay tribute to Hwan, a man they very much respected.”

“Are their many Arachomian here in Fiji? And how does the ceremony work?” Jungkook asked.

“We have a good population, in a small community. The ceremony dates back 8,000 years, at least that’s as far as it is documented. It’s a simple loving affair where we invoke the name of Arachomian ancestry to guide and lead the dead into the afterlife, so they are not afraid. Once their spirits are under the care of their chosen ancestor, we bury the physical remains in a safe place that would have brought them joy in life. My mother is buried in the sand, near the beach shore. It is a beautiful event Jungkook and I think it could bring you a great deal of peace. Would you consider burying them next to each other - Jarvis and my mother? If they couldn’t be together during life, maybe we can allow them to be together in death,” Jackson suggested.

“I wouldn’t know where to even begin…”

“We had a rocky start to our first few hours as brothers. I think, if you’ll agree, that this would be a great way to bond and work together. I can show you everything you need to know. I can help you plan the ceremony and we can invite other mourners who would like to say goodbye. Let’s really give him the send-off he deserves.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course. After all, you are my brother.”

***

_**Sodu Goa & Lia** _

Five weeks after the attack, the sisters found themselves still struggling to find the origin of the Vampires. It was Lia's idea that finally provided them with the information they needed for a breakthrough.

For 200 years, the small grey building that once served as the town’s crematorium had been occupied by the three sibling witches, Sodu, Goa and Lia. The witch's presence in the abandoned crematorium only served to make the atrocities of previous events seem even darker and more mysterious. Everyone on the island of Fiji from the mountains to the seas knew that something was “peculiar” even “sinister” about the three sisters who lived there. Although one was quite a vision of extraordinary beauty, the other two, though young in age, looked haggard, old and quite undead with their thick, white chalk-colored skin and multitude of scars and greasy locks. Some of the older town folk correctly suspected them of being witches and warned everyone who would listen to stay away from them, while the younger generations just saw them as eclectic members of society who added color to the tapestry of the island. One thing was agreed upon by almost everyone who encountered them, there was evil that surrounded them, especially in the youngest one known as Lia. Once again, the elders summarized her as being birth by Demons, but others, who were not interested in silly ghost stories, refused to believe that she was anything more than a bit cranky.

The single room building used for their habitation was no more than 900 square feet and the center of the space was anchored by a large furnace that once served as the cremation chamber. Large three-foot flames blazed eternally from the bowels of the cremation chamber, while the skeletons of previously burned bodies lay precariously at the base of the burning furnace. Cleaning was not their concern as years and years of soot, dirt, dried blood, feces and dust blanketed the floor in a heap four inches deep. Clouds of filth billowed beneath their cloaks whenever they scurried about the building, mixing potions, elixirs and rancid stews.

Where Sodu and Goa, with their long black fingernails and putrid looks, fit the mold of the stereotypical witch, it was Lia who stood as the outlier. Unlike her sisters, she was one of the most beautiful women ever to grace the island of Fiji. Ironically enough, she was born out of desperation when the parents of the three siblings made a deal with a rogue Demon to grant their youngest the gift of beauty and power. The Demon granted their wish, but at the cost of forcing the three young children to watch as their parents were tortured and murdered in front of them. He then cursed the elder two and doomed them to a life of hideous appearance before turning all three of them into barren witches. But the Demon never could have imagined that the youngest would possess an evil that was even greater than his own.

When she was only seventeen years old, Lia decided that being powerful and beautiful were not enough. She wanted more…so much more. So, she sought out the Demon and seduced him, luring him to have sex with her. As she fucked him mercilessly, fulfilling his deepest desires, she coaxed him to bury his seed within her. At his most vulnerable moment of climax, she bewitched him and absorbed all of his powers through the filthy fluids he released within her. When it was all over, the Demon was left powerless, frail, and impotent. He shriveled into the corner and begged her to kill him. She obliged by ripping off his head with her bare hands and drinking his Demon blood. She took the Demon’s head home as a gift to her sisters and kept it on the mantle as retribution for the killing of her parents. With the power from the slain Demon, Lia became one of the most powerful witches the world had ever seen, and she used that power in the most devastating way possible.

Sodu rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, whimpering in pain from the unhealed burns over her face. Her hair had been completely singed away leaving blistered boils that leaked pus as maggots swarmed in, out and around the fresh wounds. Goa, who’s hands had also been burned in the brutal attack from her youngest sibling, sat at her older sister’s feet with her head laid upon her knee. She too trembled with pain because the only Salamander oil remaining in their dark pantry was more than fifty years old and had lost its effectiveness. Their wounds healed partially but not enough to hinder the pain. They both glared with hatred at the youngest sibling as she danced around a frantic man that she held bound on their kitchen table. His desperate screams only made their pain worse.

Lia looked divine. She removed her dark silk cloak to reveal a soft low-cut green dress that revealed all of the cleavage of her DD size breasts. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders every time she knelt down to inflict more torture on the screaming man. The plump lips below her button nose were stained red with matte coloring and her black leather heels scraped the floor as she traced her footsteps back and forth next to her victim.

She leaned over the man and gave his sweaty cheek a kiss, “Let’s try this again. What is your name?”

The man’s eyes were filled with tears, but once again he refused to answer. And once again, Lia made him pay, but with each refusal, she became more brutal, “Very well.” She used one of her long well-manicured triangular shaped pink nails to gouge into his eye sending her finger right through it’s gushy center. The wound cut his iris completely open, rendering him partially blind. He screamed for someone to save him as the pain radiated through his body. “Again. What is your name?” Lia repeated.

The man continued to fight against his ropes and scream from the pain of his sliced, mangled eye.

Lia threatened him again, “Maybe I’m not making myself clear.” She grabbed his right leg at the knee and bent it backwards, breaking it in half. More screams came from the man but still no answers. The pain was so great that the tortured man began to flash between his spider form and his human form with his eight legs appearing and flailing wildly from underneath his body. One of the legs, the one that Lia had broken, fell completely off. He switched back to human form and twitched violently from the pain.

The man lying tortured on the witch’s table was an innocent; an older Arachomian who had worked for Sandiya and her family for decades. He was just an old butler who had the misfortune of dropping his guard one day while venturing through the woods. It was there that he was captured by a cunning Lia who’d been lying in wait for weeks, waiting for her chance to attack him.

“I know you work for a family that is friendly with the Vampire. You will tell me what I want to know. Hmmm. How do I get your attention? Oh yes. I know.” Lia looked down at the man’s crotch area. She rubbed her hands over his limp dick, removing it from his pants and resting it on his thigh.

The man fought even harder when he realized her intentions, “Please. Please no!” He cried.

“Dicks are particularly tasty in my rat stew. I’ll chew it off while you watch. How does that sound?” Her teeth changed in an instant from the perfect white Hollywood smile to fifty large, v-shaped, jagged teeth that were uniquely designed for tearing through flesh. Her tongue forked as she licked up and down his limp member with her hot jagged canines dangerously cascading up and down his shaft.

“Worst blow job ever,” Goa snickered from her position on the dirty floor.

“Please NO. I’ll tell you what you want. Please!” The man cried. Once again, he inadvertently changed into spider form. “M-m-my name is Pierce a-a-and I work for the Sun family as their butler. Tan, Sandiya and Lee are my employers,” he stuttered. His eye was oozing fluid as it hung precariously from his left socket. The nub where his leg once existed bled in large volumes, dripping buckets of blood to the ground.

Lia lifted his dick again and massaged it between her fingers, keeping her mouth nearby, “Now we’re getting somewhere. What do you know about the Vampire who is here in Suva?”

“Not much I s-s-swear. There are two, the younger one is called Jungkook and the silver haired one, Jimin. They are mates. They have some tie to the Arachomian families.”

“Why are they here?” Lia pressed.

“Please, I don’t know!” Pierce’s cries were weak, the pain was too much.

Lia yanked his shaft back, causing the delicate skin around his scrotum to rupture. Pierce once again screamed for his life. The volume of blood that he was losing meant that he was soon to die, and Lia needed to extract answers quickly, “Tell me NOW!”

Pierce flashed into his spider form once again and began beating Lia across the back with all eight of his legs as he tried to buck against his ropes. “They are here to bury the dead. There’s a dead Arachomian that needs to be buried. They are planning a traditional funeral on the first night of the full moon. I-I-It’s going to be in L-L-Lami Town. T-t-that’s all I know. P-P-Please. Please let me live.”

“They are just here for a funeral?”

“I-I think so, yes.”

“Tell me the truth!” Lia grabbed his dick again, pulling it back even harder and ripping even more of it away from his crotch, “Why did they save the girl and not feed on her?”

He cried more, “Nooooooo, p-p-please. T-T-They are a unique form of V-V-V-vampire. They don’t f-feed like others. They only drink children’s b-b-blood from those who die naturally in the morgue. T-T-They do not attack children. T-T-They have a home, a castle on the c-c-c-cliff.” Pierce was close to his last breath. He used his last bit of strength to give her everything he could, “I swear I don’t know any m-m-more. I sw.....,” his body stopped moving and his gaze went cold.

Lia’s interrogation skills were lacking and her inability to control her temper had resulted in the man’s death before she could retrieve all of the information she needed. “No! NO! You stupid piece of shit. You have no strength! You can’t die now! I have more questions,” she cursed at the now deceased spider. Frustrated with her victim for dying, she found his severed leg and beat him repeatedly across his dead face with it. “Useless piece of shit!” She abused his dead body so savagely that she caused his skull to fracture, a wound that would have surely killed him had he not already been dead.

Nabbing Pierce from within the borders of Lami town had been an extremely risky venture. Lia had spent days disguised as a pauper in order to talk to citizens of Suva, trying to discreetly track down the origins of the Vampire. It wasn’t until she reached Lami town that she discovered that the Vampire had an allegiance to the little girl Tan that Sodu had allowed to escape. From there, she kept the child’s home under surveillance until she found a vulnerable insider who could give her the information she so desperately sought. He was not easy to capture, and it took days to finally isolate him alone. It was luck and skill that allowed her to finally seize Pierce. Trying to capture another who knew the information about the Vampires would be impossible. Pierce, the butler, was her first and only chance; a fact that enraged her even more.

Sodu rose from her rocking chair and walked slowly over to her young sibling who was still in the midst of her tantrum. “Stop it you petulant child!” She removed the severed leg from her sister’s hands and forced her to settle down and listen. “Don’t you see? He gave us everything we need. There are two Vampires, not one, and they are mated which makes them particularly dangerous. They have an alliance with the spiders and serve to protect them and they are rare in their feeding habits. That is plenty enough information to know what we need to defeat them. Thus, did you not hear, or were you too busy orgasming off of the sounds of his tortured screams?”

Sodu looked down at the pathetic deceased spider and used her fingertips to send a wave of air that lifted his dead body, tossing it over to Goa, “Skin him. He’s still Arachomian so his blood is useful. We need more Salamander Oil and Newt’s Foam. He’s not the caliber of the girl but his spider blood will suffice.” She turned towards Lia who stood there, amused by her sister’s meager show of force. “We can bring a few Warlocks from the chain islands and attack them when they least expect it - at the funeral. We know the time and date. They will never expect us, Lia. These Vampires are a danger to us and must be eliminated. And…since you feel so confident in your powers, you can take on the young one they call Jungkook. Goa and I, and the rest of the Warlocks, will handle Jimin. We can kill the Vamps and rid ourselves of the pesky Arachomian population all at once. It’s a perfect plan. They will all be on low guard and we will storm in and take them with no regard.”

Lia smiled, her teeth were still in the form of the jagged zombie like fangs, “I must give it to you my sister. That’s a very good plan. I will gather a team of Warlocks at daybreak.” She rolled her lips, returning her teeth back to the perfectly aligned white chicklet smile that looked straight out of Hollywood.

“Thus. You are brilliant my sister,” Goa stood over the dead spider who’s withered penis lay partially torn from his body. She wrapped her heavily bandaged hands around it and ripped it clean away and then tossed it into a pot of rat stew that she had simmering on the stove. “That will be delicious…”

***

Mi knocked on the bedroom door, “Sirs, your brother has sent over your robes.” She received no answer, so she knelt down to examine a low burning light that glowed from underneath the door, “Hm.” She placed the robes in a nice neat stack in front of the door before taking her translucent form and evaporating through the wooden door, into the Vampire’s bedroom. “This is odd. What are they doing now? I should take note,” she clapped silently, “oh but wait - Madam Reshma says they don’t need supervision during ALL of their activities, should I stay or go?”

She looked around the room and it was simply beautiful. Thirteen-hundred candles of all different sizes sat scattered around the bedroom, burning at different intensities; no doubt an arrangement by the very romantic Jungkook. The glow was soft and sensual and so very inviting. Jimin, her favorite of the two, hung upside down in a crouched position from the west ceiling. She floated invisibly across the room until she reached him, where she looked up towards him, rotating beneath him and watching him as he sat there unmoving with his eyes locked upon his lover. Even though she’d only served one month in their service, she knew all too well that the intensity of his gaze was for one person and one person only – his deadly mate. She looked around the room, trying to locate the other half of the couple, but he was nowhere to be found. “That’s odd,” she thought. Just before she removed her notebook to scribble copious notes, she saw a dark blur cross her path, “What was that?” She said startled. She blinked and roses suddenly covered every inch of the bedroom floor. She blinked again and two champagne glasses full of blood appeared on a silver tray. She blinked a third time, and Jungkook suddenly appeared, crawling slowly across the ceiling towards his patient lover. For what little it was worth, he was covered in a black silk robe, however it fell untied away from his body, revealing all of his naked Vampiric glory underneath. “So beautiful,” Mi whispered as she watched him crawl over the ceiling above her, with his eyes locked lustfully upon his precious Jimin.

“There are no words for how much I love you,” Jimin spoke from his frozen perched position.

Jungkook reared his fangs, “That means, you like?”

“I love,” Jimin was fresh from an appointment with another charity and his black suit with the blood red tie rendered him almost invisible, even under the soft glow of the candlelight.

“I’m coming to get you,” Jungkook hissed and reared his fangs again.

“Bring it on, I’m not afraid.”

“Maybe you should be.”

“Maybe…I should be…how many times do you plan to make me cum?”

“Around 130 times.”

“Then yes, I should be afraid,” Jimin flashed his smile which drove Jungkook mad.

Jungkook curled his body around him as the both hung upside down playfully fanging each other’s lips. He held on to Jimin’s blood red tie and pulled him along as they levitated down to the massive bed below them. The black satin sheets that Reshma prepared for them were cold to the touch, perfect for the heated passion that buzzed between them. It was Jungkook’s greatest pleasure to undress his mate, slowly, deliberately, sensually.

“Don’t tease me Vampire. You could have this done with just a snap of your fingers,” Jimin complained.

“No. This is something that has to be done with great care. One button at a time.” Jungkook tightened Jimin’s tie and straightened it but unbuttoned each of the buttons along the lining of his black dress shirt, “I want you to keep the tie on in case I need a leash.”

“A leash? That’s so fucking naughty, my love.”

He tore the shirt away from Jimin’s body, leaving the blood red tie in place and then switched his attention to the pair of slacks that sat perfectly fitted around Jimin’s waist. He didn’t touch him, instead he circled his eyes over the crotch area for a certain length of time.

Jimin began to breathe heavily and gasp, “What-what are you doing, how are you – uh GOD.” The doors to the balcony blew open and a soft breeze welcomed itself into their room. Jimin’s eyes slammed shut and he arched his back, “Fuck! What are you doing to me? How? Without touching me?”

Jungkook smiled. He licked his lips and then ran his pink tongue along the tip of his fangs. With a short breathy whistle, he blew another wisp of air over Jimin’s crotch, causing Jimin to scream out, “FUCK! What is this?” Jimin gripped the black satin sheets beneath him and stared at his Vampire, who hovered over him, with not the slightest touch put upon him. “No, no baby you have to show me mercy, this isn’t fair,” Jimin laughed, panted, and pleaded all at the same time. The sexual intensity of what he was experiencing was something very different from the typical love making that he knew of his lover. It was all new – a form of telepathic erotism.

The black silk robe around Jungkook’s body swept softly over Jimin’s pale skin. The tight muscular mounds of his ass tightened as the satin of the robe slid askew against the satin of the sheets. Jimin’s visiting wind gently blew the robe back, creating a cape-like affect that left the front of Jungkook’s body fully exposed – hard dick, thick thighs, Herculean chest, and tight abs.

By the time Jungkook finally did touch him, it was with soft loving teases that served to release him from the barriers of his trousers. Jimin had no recognition of his own disrobing because Jungkook still held him there, in place, doing things to him – with his mind. Jimin’s lips trembled as he looked pleadingly at Jungkook, “It’s so good,” he managed to force the words which sent his lover into an arrogant snicker of satisfaction.

More wind welcomed itself into the room, blowing the curtains back and undulating under the satin sheets. As Jimin lay naked, wearing nothing but his blood red tie, Jungkook surveyed him. “Ahhh, that cock is much to my liking; plump, hard and full. Perfection,” Jungkook said amused.

Jimin lay passively beneath him as Jungkook settled between his thighs and pushed them wider. Their eyes found each other and locked into place, refusing to relinquish their watch. Jungkook tilted his left brow and whispered, “There, there, I won’t make you cum too hard. Don’t be afraid,” as he plunged his fingers into Jimin’s entrance, while simultaneously rounding his lips to blow a cool light stream of air against his stomach.

The wind in the room began to swirl more turbulently as Jimin felt Jungkook controlling his insides again, using his mind to manipulate his physical body. The feeling was indescribable. The pit of his belly was hot and coiled as he clenched against the long wriggling fingers inside of him. The sensation of ecstasy wrenched every cell within his body, yet his mate had not even entered him. They continued to stare at each other, with Jungkook watching every single expression that danced upon Jimin’s face.

Jungkook’s eyes closed only once, and that was for a brief moment when he felt the tight walls of Jimin’s ass constrict over his stiff cock as he pushed himself balls deep into his body. As promised, Jungkook grabbed the tie around Jimin’s neck, pulling it taught around his fist and forcing Jimin up to his mouth to kiss him; all the while pushing and pulling his cock through Jimin’s quivering body.

The width and girth of Jungkook’s dick slid everywhere that Jimin needed it, circling and prodding in a steady rhythm. His young lover was determined to make him cum harder than ever before, despite his promise not to. Jungkook abruptly released his grip on the blood red tie, causing Jimin to fall back into the fluffy down pillows behind him. The wind was no longer a passive contributor to their love making because now it was a persistent force whipping angrily against the bedroom walls as Jimin began to climax. Nothing could be held in place as the furniture in the bedroom began to swirl around the middle of the room, bumping against the walls and blowing over the balcony.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s leash once again and pulled him to his face before whispering into his lips, “Your wind has arrived. Cum for me, give it all to me. Fuck me back and tell me you love me.”

Jungkook leaned forward against Jimin’s legs, pushing his knees into his chest while he continued to fuck his love as hard as he possibly could without splitting him in two. Jimin was contorted like a pretzel as Jungkook held his leash and spread his legs all at the same time, pounding his ass and stroking him like a man possessed.

Finally, it was too much. The windows of the west wall of the bedroom cracked and blew 100 feet into the air as Jimin screamed in climactic passion. Just then Jungkook reared his fangs and drove them deep into the side of Jimin’s face, injecting his venom into Jimin’s body. The practice, even between mates, was rare and definitely frowned upon by common Vampires. But, Jimin had grown accustomed to Jungkook’s refusal to play by Vampire rules and the sting of the venom was so powerful that it sent an electric jolt through Jimin’s body which only intensified his orgasm. Another set of windows exploded somewhere on the third floor near the attic. The wind inside of the bedroom was so intense that it whistled like a freight train charging through. The plentiful spray of cum released from Jimin’s cock was swept up by the wind and redeposited across both of their faces as they continued their passionate embrace.

Not to be outdone, waves 300 feet below the bedroom balcony began to crash violently against the rocks of the cliff, causing splashes of sea water to douse them in their bed. It was now Jungkook’s turn. With his razor fangs still embedded into the side of Jimin’s face, he milked venom into him while he continued to tighten his hips and move his cock in hard circles inside of Jimin’s ass. All at once, he released his fangs and pulled his cock away before repositioning Jimin on all fours. He mounted him like an animal and reached around to once again pull on the blood red tie that doubled as his leash. He jerked Jimin’s head back again, forcing a deep arch in his back as he stroked his ass hard from the back, as if riding a bull or forcing a horse to gallop. Once again, he dove his fangs into Jimin’s shoulder blade and injected more venom.

Jungkook didn’t mean to do it, but once again he telepathically began to play with the orgasmic coils that tensed inside of Jimin’s stomach. Jimin screamed, “Oh fuck not again. You want me to die...you’re trying to kill meeeeee,” he cried out as he came hard again, without warning. The wind rattled the doors off of the hinges, pushing furniture violently around the room.

“Hold on baby, I can’t, can’t control…,” Jungkook was trying to give Jimin a warning, but he stopped just short of completing his sentence before the floor began to shake. He spoke no more words, only grunts, pants and moans as his dick began to pulse pushing a tidal wave of cum through the hard tip. His soft, sweet velvety voice deepened aggressively as he released a string of profanities to accompany his climax, “FUCK, FUCK I LOVE YOU.”

A wall of sea water rose 300 feet and came crashing through the open doors of the bedroom balcony, extinguishing all of the flames and soaking everything in salty sea. Jungkook, oblivious to it all, rode his lover’s ass until every drop of his hot fluid was released and his cock ceased to pulsate.

They both laughed hysterically when they realized they were soaking wet and not just from salty cum, but from salty ocean. “We are a bit of a mess, aren’t we?” Jimin stated the obvious.

“Seems like the buildings should be stronger or something. We keep breaking them,” Jungkook laughed as he fell to the side.

“Jungkook, you’re not supposed to bite your mate after you’ve already mated. It’s poor form,” Jimin teased as if he were upset.

“You love it and you know it. Besides, we bond when I inject you, I can feel it. We are sharing something special.”

“Stop lying right now. You do it because you have a biting kink and it turns you the fuck on. You love to bite during orgasm because it’s some sick form of control,” Jimin playfully admonished.

“None of what you have said here is true…ok…all of what you have said here is true. But - if it really bothers you, I’ll try to stop,” Jungkook lied.

“You are indeed a liar,” Jimin laughed so hard that he fell across Jungkook’s chest and bumped his head against his pectoral muscle.

“I’ll never stop.”

“I know,” Jimin nodded.

“Love me anyway?”

“Love you always.”

“Here, I guess we can take this off now.” Jungkook reached to untie the blood red tie that scarred Jimin’s neck but Jimin stopped him.

Jimin smiled deliciously, “No baby, the tie stays. That was only 2 orgasms. We still have 128 more to go.”

Mi, who still sat quietly like a ghostly pervert, made another note, “These two are destructive as fuck. I shall waste most of my day tomorrow trying to summon a repair man to fix all of this.”

*******

Jackson, asleep in Reshma’s bed, was bolted awake, “Reshma, baby what was that? It sounded like a bunch of explosions.” He shook her gently as she slept on his chest.

Without even flinching or giving it much thought, she answered, “From the sounds of it, my little brother and your big brother are fucking.”

“Fucking? Should it be that…chaotic?”

“Chaotic?” Reshma laughed, “This is mild. They’re showing great restraint. There will need to be significant repairs made tomorrow to the west wing of the castle but it’s to be expected. Your brother is very strong, and I’m beginning to suspect that he’s injecting his venom into my little brother which means that Jimin will begin to take on quite a few of Jungkook’s traits over time. Because of their particular power, they have the ability to move things around them, not on purpose of course, but it happens none the less and they can’t always control it. That is why their love making is so “chaotic” as you describe it. All we can do is let them fuck it out- which could take weeks, considering both of them are freshly fed from their kill in Amsterdam yesterday.”

“Fuck it out? Weeks? They can fuck consecutively for weeks?”

“Yes, the longest I have recorded for them was three weeks, consecutively. It delighted Jarvis.”

“The funeral is in one week. Do you think they’ll be done by then?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I don’t think they plan to enter a full fuck fest just yet. One or two days and this will be over. Jungkook is looking forward to his Father’s ceremony, so I have no doubt that he’s just fucking out a few jitters. It’ll be fine.” Reshma gave Jackson a kiss and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

Jackson wasn’t quite done with his questioning, “So can all Vampires fuck for days?”

“Many of us can, not weeks like those two, but definitely a few days. Can Arachomians?”

Jackson whispered in Reshma’s ear, “Yes. Oh baby, yes.” He rolled over the top of Reshma and began kissing her neck and stroking between her legs with his delicate fingers. Suddenly, neither of them was very sleepy.

*******

The front living area of Sandiya, Lee and Tan’s home was where the family gathered in the final moments before Jarvis’ ceremony was to begin. Jackson, who owned the small house next door, arrived a few minutes after the Vampires.

Jimin held Jarvis’ remains tightly gripped within his hands while Jungkook gathered a few books and flipped through his notes. They each held their black velvet robes over their arms as they waited for Sandiya’s instruction on when to dress.

Thanks to Jackson, the elaborate ceremony came together quickly, including the notification and transport of all of Jarvis’ closest acquaintances. At Jackson’s last count, more than 150 Arachomian from across five continents were expected to attend Jarvis’ funeral and pay their last respects. Jungkook fidgeted nervously and secretly stepped closer to Jackson so that he could smell him. The familiar scent calmed him and reminded him of his younger days in the castle in Korea.

Jimin sensed that his mate was anxious. He walked over and stood beside them and then held Jungkook’s empty hand, “Don’t be nervous. We’re all right here for you. For the first time in your life, you have a full family.”

“I know, thank you. He was such a great man. I only knew him for a short period of his two-thousand-year-old life. The people who will be here today have known him so much longer. I want to make him proud but what if they see me as a fake son and Jackson as his only true bloodline. What if they hate me for daring to give him a traditional ceremony when I’m a Vampire?”

“Why would anyone think that way? Get that out of your mind Jungkook. You are every bit of your Father’s son and don’t you forget that,” Jackson intervened like a loving brother.

“And if any of them dare give you a second look, I’ll kill them,” Jimin said without blinking. There was something frightening in his expression. He was not joking; he would destroy anyone who dared cross Jungkook. Possibly a side effect of all of the shared venom but Jimin had become savagely territorial over his loving mate.

“Hello Jungkook.”

“Tan! You look very beautiful.” Jungkook knelt down and gave the little girl a hug.

“Is this the little one you saved from the evil witch? I can see why she wanted you little one, you’re absolutely adorable,” Jimin praised.

Tan looked at him seriously and corrected his assumptions, “Nope, that’s not why. She wanted me for my blood.”

“Tan, you keep saying that but if you don’t mind me asking, what is so special about your blood?”

Jackson chose to try to address the delicate situation on behalf of his little cousin, “Jungkook, most Arachomian are what as known as Brown Recluse species of spider. The brown recluses or BR as we call them for short, make up about 99.5% of our population. But little Tan here is a bit exotic – she is a Black Widow spider. An extremely rare specimen. Witches find her blood exceptional and it is highly in demand in parts of the underworld. It is why we protect her so fiercely. Those of us within her circle were innately born with special abilities that lend themselves to her protection.

“At the time of our encounter with the witch, I did not realize she was Arachomian too. I should have known by her smell. Why did I not realize that sooner?” Jungkook slapped himself in the forehead.

Tan gave a darker, more sinister description of herself, “I am doomed to kill my mate.”

“Little one. Why are you saying such things?” Sandiya looked around as she entered the room, wondering who prompted her daughter to make such a fatalistic statement, “Go to your room and pull on your ceremonial robe - the red one.”

Jungkook waited until Tan was no longer within hearing distance, "There is such a thing as a black widow spider in human form? And she kills her mate?"

"That will likely be her fate, yes," Jackson explained nervously. 

Sandiya was not pleased, she looked at her guests, “We try not to talk about those things in front of her. She’s still a child and does not understand.” Lastly, she looked towards Jimin and smiled, “Such a heart throb- you must be Jimin. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Hello.” Jimin flashed a smile that reminded Jungkook just how much he loved him.

“Welcome everyone. If you will allow me a few minutes, I would like to give you a bit of history about what we are going to do today. Since Lee and I are the eldest members, we will handle the ritual. Jackson, you will say a few words and then we will close with Jungkook. No need to be nervous. You will have great peace once this is done.”

Jimin frowned, “Wait a minute. Where’s Reshma?”

“She’s running late. She had to take care of some business, but she called me and she’s on her way. She’ll be here in time, don’t worry,” Jackson explained.

Sandiya held Jungkook’s hand and slid her arm around Jimin’s arm, “Jungkook, I hope you can forgive me for our cryptic conversation a month ago. There was so much to tell, and I really didn’t feel it was my place. Reshma and Jackson needed to...well I hope you forgive me.”

“Well, let me think. It was our very first time meeting and you were hesitant to tell me that I had a long-lost spider brother and that he was dating my sister in law. Oh, and that the child I saved from a witch was a black widow Arachomian. I cannot say I blame you for holding back. That seems like more of a SECOND date type of conversation.” Jungkook’s oversimplified summary caused them all to laugh.

Just then, Reshma walked in, already wearing her black ceremonial robe, “Hey, sorry I’m a bit late. There are A LOT of spiders out there on the beach and they all look itchy in their red robes.” She smiled so brightly that she lit up the entire room. Jackson grabbed her at once and gave her a solid kiss.

Sandiya welcomed her in, “Hi Reshma. We’re ready to begin. Robes on everyone. Place your hood over your head. Jungkook, Jimin, Reshma, Jackson, Lee and myself are Jarvis’ closest family, so our robes are black. The robes of the guests are crimson. The robes themselves symbolize our life in the shadows. Back in ancient times, Arachomian had not yet fully developed the ability to completely rescind their legs as modern day Arachomians can, so we were forced to wear robes to hide our true selves. The robes we wear today are in honor of that sacrifice.” Sandiya took a breath to look around the room and make sure that everyone was following her history lesson.

She continued, “The gold scripting around the seams represents the Golden web - a high honor preserved for those Arachomian who lived exemplary lives of service. As you can see, in Jarvis’ case, the embroidery spans the entire length of the fabric. He was an Angel indeed. Arachomian only came into existence through a rare genetic mistake of nature where humans and spiders were merged without the benefit of mating. It is for this reason that most of us died out 7000 years ago because we were not successful at procreation and eventually, we ran extinct. But there were the occasional few who managed to live unhindered by the effects of evolution. We managed to procreate therefor giving our species life and creating new generations.

She placed her black hood upon her head and began directing the family, “Jungkook, you and Jackson are his sons and you will carry his remains to the top of the stairs and them empty them into the basin. Since we do not have a body, that will serve as our symbolic gesture to represent his physical being. The basin is positioned directly below Orion’s Belt, giving us the fullest energy available from the heavens that will watch over us.

Jimin and Reshma, as Jackson and Jungkook place the ashes, you will light 2000 torches, one for each year of his life. He was a very old Arachomian, so I do suggest you use a little Vampire magic to speed things up.”

Jimin and Reshma gave each other a high five, “We got this,” they said in unison.

“Jackson, the ceremony sight is beautiful. You did an excellent job and your father would’ve proud. Now if there are no more questions, let us begin. Tanny! Let’s go baby.”

The tiny black widow Arachomian came bopping down the stairs in an ornately decorated crimson robe. She had managed to add 40 pins from her favorite group, BTS, all over the fabric along the front. At least 29 of them were the face of Min Yoongi. Her mother frowned but as unceremoniously tacky as it was, it made her daughter happy, so she chose to ignore it.

As the remainder of the family walked out to the beach and took their positions, Jimin held Jungkook back, “You’re ok.” He lowered Jungkook’s hood and found his down turned lips before planting a soft kiss upon them. They laced fingers and touched their foreheads together, closing their eyes to each draw strength from the other, “I love you.”

Jungkook was already crying, “I love you too.”

It was a perfect moonlit night with a salty warm breeze wafting off of the ocean. The ceremony was staged directly on the water’s edge, right at the point where the waves churned pulling the sand back out to sea.

The multitude of guests took their seats as Sandiya called the ceremony to order. Jackson and Jungkook walked the stairs to the top of the basin and poured Jarvis’ remains as instructed. The ancient Arachomian hymnal grew as the crowd began to sing. Even though he was Vampire, Jungkook knew every word because it was his Fathers favorite song to sing.

Jimin and Reshma whizzed around the ceremony sight lighting their candles. When the singing began, they stared at each other and shrugged and decided to just hum along, “Why don’t Vamps have special songs?”

Jimin smiled at his sister, “Because we’re bastards with no genetic foundation. Now keep lighting, we’ve got 300 more to go.”

*******

Sandiya was sure to move the ceremony along. She knew that the itchy spiders would begin to get a bit restless after sitting as humans for two straight hours, so immediately after Jungkook said his last words, they moved to bury the contents of the basin in a pre-marked grave next to Jackson’s mother. Jungkook rested upon his knees and threw an armful of vibrant Sunflowers across the mound where his Father lay.

He leaned down to hug the sand when his nose caught wind of an awful smell. Jimin and Reshma could smell it too. They stood arm and arm and peered out into the dark ocean as they watched a white mist begin to swirl counterclockwise above the current. Emerging from the mist were a group of fifty witches and warlocks, led by the three sisters, Sodu, Goa and Lia at the helm.

“The witches.” Jungkook reared his fangs, “I told them never to bother us again. Now they are here at my Father’s funeral to provoke me?” His anger was already rising. He, Reshma and Jimin spread their arms wide in a protective formation over the slew of innocent Arachomian who stood behind them. Jackson, upon seeing the aggressors, ran to take position beside his brother and lover.

Sandiya had a very bad feeling about the sudden appearance of the uninvited. She immediately began rushing the guests to safety, urging them to leave and flee to their homes. Lee, Sandiya’s husband, snatched up his daughter and placed her on his back for safe keeping as they prepared to face the onslaught of witches who approached with very bad intentions.

The entire group of malcontents seemed to be hovering over the water, exhibiting displays of levitation not typical for a group or witches. However upon closer inspection, Jungkook realized it was a single witch, the human looking one, that levitated the entire group under her power. “I already hate witches,” he complained.

“Can Harry Potter please come get his old ass Professors?” Jimin said with agitation.

Reshma rebutted with, “Definitely Slytherin house.”

Jackson added, “The few in the back look like Squibs. How did they even make it here with the cool kids?”

They four of them all smiled, knowing their power was fantastically superior to anything the witches had to offer, even if there were fifty of them. But unbeknownst to them, the tactic of the evil Lia was not to attack the Vampires, but to draw their distraction as they killed every single Arachomian in attendance.

At the moment their feet touched the sand, the witches began sending linear waves of green light into the crowd of guests that stood behind the Vampires. Each of the witches had orders to kill as many of the innocents as possible, with a special bonus being given to anyone who could also capture the black widow child.

Jimin was incredulous, “These bitches are absolutely insane.” He watched as six strings of light went over his head into the crowd. He levitated ten feet off of the ground and blocked every single ray with his body, batting them down and sending them back into the group of witches.

Lia, Goa and Sodu attacked from behind the cover of twelve warlocks who guarded them. They threw more rays of light towards the spiders as the group began to flee in different directions. The guests, after finally understanding that they were under attack began to scream and seek shelter from the team of witches. The three leading witches were not successful with their strikes because Sandiya was already in the crowd, moving them behind trees and pushing them behind houses. The witches underestimated how quickly spiders could move.

Within two blinks, Jackson transitioned into his full spider form, “I’ll take the Squibs, he laughed with his large fangs protruding. He ran full speed towards the back of the group of attackers and crawled his long legs over the top of them until he reached the hesitant warlocks holding up the rear. Taking two at a time, he gouged his fangs into their cavities and then used his claw tipped legs to decapitate them. With relative ease, he’d killed ten before they could even scream. “Shut up Malfoy,” he yelled as he began decapitating his eleventh victim.

Reshma, careful to keep Jackson within her sight, followed him to the back of the crowd where she too began breaking the necks of the powerless fighters in the rear.

Jimin continued to use his body to block each of the stinging rays that were sent into the crowd of guests behind him. He flashed around so quickly that the witches didn’t know where to send their strikes. His quick action saved countless of lives as he rendered the witch's attacks virtually harmless.

Jungkook smiled at his mate and his siblings, “Looks like you three have this under control. I should go nap.”

The green rays of light continued to fly all around them, but all of them missed their target. Even though a sinister attack had been unleased, the witches were simply no match for the cunning of the crowd.

As her warlocks and witches continued to fall Lia grew outraged. She saw Jimin levitating high in the air, watching over the beach to make sure that no spiders were attacked. Without thinking, she sent a deadly sting towards him as he levitated fifty feet in the air. It hit him hard in the chest, causing him to fall and go careening towards the ground, crashing into the sand.

“JIMIN!” Jungkook screamed.

“I’m fine, but that one hurt my love,” Jimin rolled around on the sand for a few moments before standing to his feet and resuming his protective stance of batting down the witch’s strikes.

“Uh oh. He’s pissed off now,” Reshma called from the far side of the beach.

And pissed off he was, indeed. Under Jungkook’s anger, the surface of the sand began to pulse like a heartbeat as the earth tossed and turned beneath their feet. Jungkook glared through the crowd and found Lia as she retreated behind the group of twenty warlocks that remained alive. With three finger snaps and a mighty heaving of his palms, all twenty of the warlocks were tossed into the ocean dead with their necks broken.

“Damn! My brother can do that?” Jackson hooped.

“Yeah. You probably shouldn’t make him angry like EVER,” Reshma explained.

Lia was left exposed. Ever confident, she faced Jungkook head on, intent on killing him. She circled her hands one over the other until an orange glowing ball of fire developed between her fingers. With all of her might, she threw it at the Vampire.

The fire ball hit the front of Jungkook’s robe and wilted into a small flame that fell into the sand, “You are annoying. I really should have found all of you and killed you much sooner.”

She threw another and another, but all of them met the same fate, barely even touching the Vampire. She levitated into the air and cast her most powerful spell over Jungkook as he slowly approached her, “Die by my hand, I call upon the mighty Demons to smite you,” she screamed.

“Smite? Lady it’s two thousand and twenty,” Jimin laughed over his shoulder. With all of the Arachomians now safely hidden, he was free to help Jackson and Reshma fight. It took him very little time to dispose of the remaining warlocks.

Jungkook grew even angrier but he remained calm and levelheaded as he gave thought as to the best way to kill the nuisance. He watched Lia throw another bundle of cursed stinging lights at him but he held up his palm and absorbed them to keep them from entering his body and then batted them down into the sand. Tired of her antics, he wrapped an invisible rope around her neck and used it to yank her down to the ground. Lia sent countless curses into the invisible force that bound her, but nothing freed her. She lay writhing on the ground with her eyes bulged as she watched Jungkook step over her and stare down into her green eyes.

Sodu and Goa saw their sister in trouble. They held hands, closed their eyes and began an ancient chant of stinging power.

Jungkook, still staring down at Lia spoke softly, “Just die already.” He raised his right hand and pressed the palm into the dense ocean air, cutting off the witch’s ability to breathe. At the moment that she was almost fully expired, he was thrown back ten feet from her body.

Together, with their powers combined, Sodu and Goa sent a curse just strong enough to push Jungkook away, allowing them time to rescue their sister and flee. They grabbed a barely conscious Lia and screamed at her, “Levitate baby sister, get us out of here.” Lia opened one eye and placed her arms around both of her sisters, lifting them into the air and gliding them back into the fog where they made a miraculous escape.

Jimin, Reshma and Jackson were so alarmed by Jungkook’s sudden collapse that none of them thought to follow the witches. Instead, they all ran to Jungkook who was already standing, “Don’t let them get away! FUCK!” He screamed, “They came here and disturbed my Father’s funeral and attacked innocent people and dared to touch JIMIN! I WANT THEM DEAD! I want all of them DEAD!” 

The landscape around them rocked tumultuously under Jungkook's anger. The sand below them bubbled, like boiling hot water. The waves began to crash against each other and cracks traveled like divots along the tombstones. Palm trees on the back shoreline began to sway as the aged roots exploded from the ground. 

“Calm down my love. This isn’t over. We’ll find a way to get our revenge but, in the meantime, we need to check on everyone to make sure that no one was harmed.” Jimin tried to talk sense into Jungkook, but he was too enraged. He continued to tear apart the beach front. Jimin had to get his angry mate under control before he inadvertently destroyed the sleepy little beach town belonging to the Arachomians. Using an old trick that Jarvis had taught him to keep Jungkook under control, he bit him directly on the front of his neck within the coratid artery, careful not to inject any venom.

The earth around them immediately calmed. Jungkook ran his fingers over the two holes left by his mate’s fangs, “Now who’s got a biting kink?” He fussed angrily.

“Not the same thing. It’s a safety measure to disconnect you from the earth…to keep you from tearing shit up. Your Father taught it to me,” Jimin defended himself.

“Can it be used during sex because you two are chaotic as fuck and quite destructive,” Jackson added.

“NO!” Jimin balked at him.

Reshma laughed and rubbed her cheek against the black hairy spider leg of her adorable boyfriend.

*******


	5. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia has a plan.

# 

#  Chapter 5 – Tainted

Jungkook barged into the ballroom of the castle and threw his robe over the wing back chair. He grabbed a bottle of Vodka, twisted off the cap with his fangs and poured it down his throat, “I can’t believe this. Attacked at my own Father’s funeral. The nerve of these rancid ugly bitches!” He spat.

“They won’t get away with this. We need a plan,” Jimin paced.

Jackson swiped the Vodka from Jungkook’s hand and wrapped his mouth around the lip of the bottle and took several large gulps, “First we need to find them. After what happened tonight, it is doubtful that they’ve gone back to the crematorium. They’ve likely gone into hiding and found a safe place. Some place far from Suva. Chain islands…maybe? Lia, the busty red head, is the Maknae. She’s probably shaking with fear right now knowing that someone more powerful than her resides in Fiji.”

Reshma, not to be outdone, grabbed the Vodka from her boyfriend and she also took several aggressive gulps, “I don’t know what possessed them to come after us like this, especially during the ceremony. I mean how did they even know?”

Jackson took the bottle from her and passed it to Jimin, who chose not to indulge. Instead he sat in the chair with his legs crossed, sipping on a glass of red wine.

“I think I know,” Sandiya had walked into the room without anyone noticing. She grabbed the Vodka and drank down the remainder, “Pierce. Our butler, he’s missing. Been gone for about two weeks now. We went searching for him when he first disappeared and many of the town’s people say they saw him talking to…get this…a beautiful busty red head dressed in pauper’s clothes.”

“Lia?” Jungkook seethed.

“Lia.” Sandiya confirmed. “There’s no telling what they did to him. I didn’t put the pieces together until tonight. I kept trying to figure out how they knew. How did they know that you would be here tonight of all nights? It was simple – Pierce had to be the one who told them. NO one else knew the particulars of this ceremony. No one. I still don’t understand their motives. Were they after Tan?”

“I don’t think so,” Jimin poured himself another glass of wine, while Jackson found another bottle of Vodka. “Did you notice, they only had eyes for the spiders? Tan and Lee were right there, but they never made a move towards them. They didn’t immediately attack us either. It wasn’t until the saw they were losing that they turned their silly little stinging rays in our direction. Their focus was the spiders. I believe they wanted to kill all of them and distract us so they we were caught off guard. Possibly trying to test our powers before they engaged us?”

Jungkook walked over to his brother and looked him in the eye, “Brother. I want them. How do I find them? Who can we talk to?”

Jackson responded, “I’m afraid it’s not that easy. We have no idea where they ran off to. We have limited options. We can keep our eye on the crematorium to see if they return and we can wait for them to resurface. They can’t stay underground for long. They need supplies – toads and beetles – stupid shit like that.”

Sandiya agreed, “As long as they're underground, they pose no threat to anyone. My worry is what happens when they resurface?”

“We…smite them,” Jimin laughed darkly.

Jungkook began to laugh, “Did she really say smite?”

“She did,” Jimin laughed with him.

A timid knock came from the hallway, “Come in,” Jungkook called.

Mi walked in with a manilla folder and luggage.

“What’s all this?” Jimin asked. He recognized his luggage.

“Your trip Sirs – to Australia. It’s time to feed. Your first meal’s name is Bartholomew Houndstooth the third. He’s only second generation, but judging from his dining preferences, his blood is a salty sweet mix of caviar, goose pate, fine wine, and rare steak. It all sounds wonderful, makes me wish I could taste him. Jimin, your flight plan has been filed and the Jet is being fueled as we speak. The flight is expected to take approximately 4.25 hours and you can take off at your leisure. The driver will be here shortly to take you to the airport,” Mi bowed, quite pleased with her thoroughness.

“It’s time to feed already?” Jungkook walked over to the mirror to look at his eyes. They were still a bouncy happy brown. “Mi, we aren’t in famine cycle, why are we feeding so soon?”

“All due respect, Sir. My job is to keep you out of famine cycles. Those are not the healthiest state for Vampires of your caliber. My goal is to stay two steps ahead at all times. Your trip is planned for two weeks. After your feeding with Mr. Houndstooth, you will move on to Timothy Oglethorpe. He is sixth generation and feeds only of the finest Kobi beef. He may have a bit of rustic and earthy edge, but he should be pleasurable.”

“Well thank you Mi. This is a job well done. You are extremely thorough,” Jungkook watched her oddly.

“Madam Reshma?” Mi was all business, “According to your calendar, I am due to pick up the supply of children’s blood from the morgue while the Sirs are away. But you didn’t notate which morgue.”

Reshma explained, “It is called Viti – Chuli, south of Lami town. There’s a man there who will help us. He works there and he owes me quite a few favors. I’m paying him to collect the blood whenever children pass through. His name is Emori. You are to travel there under the cloak of darkness and ask for him. He will know who you are.”

“That settles it then. I will be there to collect the viles. Sirs, with all due respect, you should get going. It is a long flight and Sir Jimin, you have not flown at night in a very long time. Your luggage is packed. I will take your robes. Be safe gentlemen,” Mi helped both of them remove their robes before dismissing herself and leaving.

“Well you heard Casper, it’s time for us to go. We will discuss this more when we return, yes?” Jungkook looked at Reshma, Sandiya and Jackson.

“Promise. We will get these bitches, don’t worry,” Reshma assured them, “no one gets to zap my brothers in the chest and live to tell about it.”

*******

Goa and Sodu fell to their knees and dropped Lia to the ground, “Rest there sister. Thus, you are too fucking heavy to carry any further.”

“It’s the damn double D’s, thus they add thirty pounds!” Goa spat.

Sodu turned on Lia as she lay on the ground, “I told you! I told you he was powerful. But I had no idea…no idea that he was THAT!”

“There were THREE Vampires not just two. And an Arachomian who was extremely strong, with powers of his own. Pierce told us nothing of this. I-I knew they had an allegiance, but this…this is other worldly. They’re unstoppable. We can’t compete. You saw it – our strongest curses were thrown to the ground with almost no effort. Not even Lia could touch them. This is it, this is the end. They will find us and they will kill us!” Goa panicked. She took two steps forward before being thrown against a tree by Lia, who was finally able to stand to her feet.

“Shut up you stupid sniveling bitch!” Lia stood tall and strong, despite her close bout with death.

Goa was knocked unconscious by Lia’s attack. Sodu ran to her and held her head in her lap, trying to revive her as Lia walked in slow circles around them. “If I could kill you dear sister, I would. This was your stupid idea to attack them on their home turf without first knowing the extent of their powers. ‘It will be a surprise attack’ – you said. ‘They will never see us coming’ – you said. NONE of it worked, NONE OF IT. And we were fucking humiliated in front of half of Lami town, not to mention all of the warlocks and witches we convinced to be our allies are now DEAD!"

Rust orange blood bubbled from Goa’s mouth as she began to regain consciousness. Sodu recoiled under Lia’s rage. She held on to Goa tightly, not knowing what their baby sister was capable of doing when she was this angry. She spoke to defend herself, “You loved the idea. YOU are the one who elicited the help of the warlocks and YOU are the one who suggested that we only attack the innocents without formulating a plan for dealing with Vampires. You can’t blame this on me!” Sodu shrieked a bloody scream towards her sister who responded by once again magically lifting the unconscious Goa and slamming her against the tree. “STOP IT!” Sodu yelled. Without thinking she threw an angry curse into Lia, forcing her into the air.

Lia was just about to retaliate when she stopped short. She ignored her sisters and levitated herself back to the ground. Pacing back and forth again, she pivoted on the spot, “Wait a minute. There was something…something Pierce said right before he died. Yes – yes that’s it.”

She ran over to her sisters to spout her discovery, but neither of them were interested in anything she had to say. Goa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Sodu said healing incantations over her, “She is hurt badly. You’re an animal…a DEMON just like the seed you allowed into your blood stream.”

Lia completely disregarded the severity of her sister’s injury. Instead she continued laying out her newly formed plan, “Do you remember? Pierce said that they refused to feed on children, but only used their blood for certain powers. They need children's blood to survive in the daylight. It’s a very old remedy that Vampires use in order to appear normal amongst humans. The silver hair does charity work, I saw him the newspaper. He must go out during the day; he has no choice. If they only retrieve their blood from the bodies of dead children, that means they must have a connection to one of the morgues. There are only three on the entire island of Fiji, including the chain islands. Hmmm.” She paced more slowly, “You’re right Goa. They are too powerful. We will never ever be able to defeat them as long as they possess that kind of power. But what if we steal their powers and weaken them? I was able to lure a Demon to bed and he was twice as cunning and three times more intelligent than the Vampires. Why, pray tell, could I not do the exact same with the Vamps?”

“You want to lure them into bed and transfer their power through sex, like you did the Demon?” Sodu said, suddenly impressed with Lia’s plan.

“Yes.”

Sodu straightened her back and began to ponder aloud, “It’s quite possible, but how do you propose to seduce both of them?”

“Not both, just one. Jimin is a force to be reckoned with, but he is not the superpower. Jungkook is the one. If I can transfer his power to me, while simultaneously weakening him, I will have everything I need to defeat Jimin and the rest of the bastard family as well.”

Sodu’s incantations were beginning to work. Goa moved her head and spit out a mouth full of blood. Her first conscious words were insults thrown at her sister, “One problem you idiot. The young Jungkook’s dick only rises for other men thus you will never be able to make yourself attractive to him. Besides, he’s deeply bonded with the silver hair. The only time he raised in anger was when you foolishly attacked his silver haired mate. Now how do you plan to overcome that little wrinkle?”

Lia stared down at both of her sisters, “Leave that to me. Now, we must go. They are surely looking for us and we must stay hidden and out of sight until my plan is executed. We will hide away in the caves under the volcano for the next few weeks until things calm down. We can hire local runners to bring us the medicines we need from the crematorium. In the meantime, I will put my plan into motion. We will be victorious in the end my sisters. We will win.”

*******

“Mr. Houndstooth, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I am Park Jimin and this is my partner Jeon Jungkook. We hear that you operate the largest Textile manufacturing company in all of Australia. Is that true?” Jimin extended his hand for a quick handshake.

“Good to meet you as well, although, I must admit, I’m not familiar with your company ParJeo Technologies? What is your specialty?” Bartholomew Houndstooth was a bit reluctant to cozy up to the two businessmen. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that this didn’t feel right. The meeting was premature considering he’d never even seen their bidding sheets, yet their secretary of procurement insisted upon it. They also insisted on meeting late in the evening, another red flag. He spent a few hours prior to their meeting working through Google searches to learn more about them, but thorough and complete information on them was difficult to find, especially on the one called Jeon Jungkook. There was only one thing he was able to solidly verify and that was the fact that they were both billionaires, many times over. If it hadn't been for that information, he would have passed on the meeting altogether.

“We are in the tactical logistics industry. We specialize in connecting the very wealthy with those who have a unique taste for such wealth,” Jimin spewed nonsense.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Bartholomew shook his head in confusion.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and threw a miniature tantrum, “Oh for GOD SAKE, can we just eat him now?”

“Eat? Eat what?” Bartholomew did not understand the banter. "Are we heading out to dinner?"

Jimin spun and faced Jungkook, “Why? Why do you always do this? You always spoil my fun. Why baby?”

Bartholomew eased towards the door. Nothing about this meeting felt right and the pit of his stomach turned as he looked into their eyes, “Clearly you two have some things to work out, so I’m going to see myself out and allow you to have some privacy.”

“Hold on a minute Bartee, we’ll be with you in a second,” Jimin clapped his hands together and the door to the rented recital hall slammed closed, trapping Bartholomew inside. The lights also dampened, leaving a small lamp on a nearby desk as the only light in the large room. Jimin began removing his clothes, “Why won’t you just play along?” He continued complaining to Jungkook.

Jungkook threw his pants to the ground and unbuttoned his shirt, “Because I’m hungry and this is stupid. It doesn’t matter what occupation you make up. We could be kindergarten teachers, or Accountants or Commanders of a submarine or BTS, the lie we make up doesn’t matter. He was dead the minute he stepped into this room, so why play these games? Let’s just eat so we can fuck.”

“Ahhh, so that’s what it’s all about. You’re horny.” Jimin was now completely naked. The small dimples on either side of his lips indented into his face.

“Not just horny, hungry...and horny,” Jungkook rebutted. His white pointed fangs rubbed past his pink tongue.

The two were so busy bickering that they didn’t notice Bartholomew frantically trying to escape the confines of the room. He banged on the door, yelling for someone to come and unlock it. He turned around only to see the two Vampires standing completely naked behind him with their fangs protruding over their blood thirsty lips.

  
“Are you two some type of freaks? I don’t fuck other men. I-I want out, let me out. Do you know who I am? You won’t get away with this. Get away from me. Please, please don’t, I don’t fuck men.”

“What is he going on about?”

“I don’t know, I’m hungreeee,” Jungkook whined.

Bartholomew began screaming at the top of his lungs. He attempted to run, but he was seized from behind and suspended in air by Jungkook. The man was so frightened that he peed on himself as he fought against Jungkook’s steel grip. The dark spot on his pants grew exponentially larger in a circular pattern as the strong smelling liquid soaked them.

“Did he just…?”

“Yeah, he did. It smells nice, he will be tasty.”

“Oh baby, this one is really scared. Don’t make him suffer. Kill him right away,” Jimin smiled darkly at the man who kicked and screamed against the invisible ropes holding him in mid-air.

Jungkook pulled the man to his face and sniffed him one last time. The scent was freshest while the prey was still alive. After getting a nose full of the aromatic flavor of his rich blood, Jungkook snapped Bartholomew’s neck like a toothpick. “Hurry, while his heart still beats. It’s so yummy when it’s warm.” Like a perfect gentleman, he offered the first bite to Jimin.

Jimin’s eyes twitched and rolled back as he bit into the succulent Bartholomew Houndstooth. His leg began to shake as he sucked his fill of the rich, thick vibrant red liquid.

“How can you be so beautiful, even while you feed?” Jungkook stroked himself as he watched his lover convulse with satisfaction from the taste of his meal. “Suck, my love. Fuck this is turning me on.”

As was Jimin’s habit, the first few seconds of his attack resulted in him falling into a trance like state where he could neither hear nor sense Jungkook’s presence. It was typically not until the victim was almost fully drained that he would snap back to life. Jimin groggily pulled out of his trance and immediately trained his eyes upon his mate, “Why are you not feeding?” He hissed.

“I will. But I wanted to watch you first,” Jungkook looked lovingly at his Jimin. “You’re such a perfectly neat eater. I will never understand how you do that.”

“I am a classic Vampire. It’s pretty much just a bit of sucking, no need for blood all over the walls, unlike you,” Jimin teased. He waved his hand and dropped the body to the desk right in front of Jungkook, “Now eat.”

Jungkook found the soft gooey center of the man’s abdomen and dove his teeth into the skin, ripping away at the flesh until his head was buried into the intestines. He pulled the bloody guts free and swallowed them whole and then placed his face into the pool of blood that remained within the cavity. He hissed while he drank the warm blood as if were fine wine. In honor of his Arachomian Father, he always ate pieces of the kidney and liver because they were Jarvis’ favorite. Once again, he used his teeth to tear away at the skin, and then cracked the rib cage open before driving his hand through the cavity to remove the heart.

Jimin held his head back with his mouth open, “Feed me.”

“Really? You’re kidding right? The Park Jimin, eating flesh?”

“Let’s be adventurous." Jimin opened his mouth and Jungkook ripped a piece of the heart off with his teeth and dropped it onto Jimin's tongue.

Jimin frowned as he chewed, “Strange texture. Ok, no more, I’m good,” they both laughed.

“Hey, want to learn how to use his intestines like a straw?”

“Ew, no I do not,” Jimin cringed.

Bartholomew was quite plump, and it took almost two hours to completely devour him and consume his blood. Jungkook ripped open the scrotal area, just below the man’s cock and began sucking blood from there as well.

Jimin became aroused watching his lover feed from the man’s sexual organs. He wedged his body beneath him as he fed and took his cock into his mouth. Blood dripped from Jungkook’s mouth down onto his cock where Jimin’s waiting lips sucked it all away.

“Fuck Jimin. That feels so…” He stopped feeding for a moment to watch Jimin work his magic over his hard dick, “I can feed and get my cock sucked at the same time? I mean is there any greater pleasure?” With his left hand, he held Jimin’s head down over his cock, but with his right hand, he held the scrotal cavity of his victim open and buried his head further inside. His lips slurped the coagulated pools of blood, while Jimin’s lips slurped the girth of his cock.

Bartholomew’s remains were exhausted and there was literally no more blood left in his body, so Jungkook threw him to the side and focused on getting his cock violated. He threw his head back and held on to the desk as Jimin sucked him. The light fixtures in the ceiling began to sway and the floor beneath released a small grumble, all tied to Jungkook's growing climax. 

“Wait.” Jimin pulled his mouth away from Jungkook's cock.

“What? Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“I just remembered something. We can’t fuck here. Remember Mi’s warning, we can’t ruin any of the buildings, especially when we’ve just made a fresh kill.”

“Just finish. I’ll control it,” whiney Jungkook appeared again.

“Liar.” Jimin was now standing; a clear and obvious sign to Jungkook that no orgasms were going to happen, “Get dressed."

"You're going to just abandon my sweet dick without making him happy? Jeez Jimin, what has he ever done to you?"

"Ha-Ha," Jimin said sarcastically, "I'm not abandoning anything. I'm going to fuck you until you make the volcanoes erupt. We just can't do it here."

"Then where?" Jungkook questioned.

Jimin smiled, "I’ll fuck you - in the ocean.”

*******

_**Two months after the attack on Jarvis’ funeral…** _

Lia made her way to the front of the Viti- Chuli morgue. For weeks she’d been watching the obituaries in the newspapers for notification of deaths, with a particular interest in notices about the death of children. Finally, after weeks of monitoring, a prospect popped up.

Viti-Chuli morgue was the only morgue remaining on her list that could possibly be the source for providing children’s blood to the Vampires. Careful research informed her that the only way the Vampires could get a supply of blood would be if they had a planted resource in one of the morgues. Rumor was that one of the regular workers in Viti-Chuli may have been their mystery resource. Either through blackmail, bribery or threat, someone had agreed to help them.

Lia rolled her red locks into a bun and then placed a white lab coat on over her tight blue dress. She pulled out the fake credentials that she had stored in her pocket and plastered them all over the front of her lab coat. With a quick and determined paced she barged authoritatively through the front door.

A short muscular man approached her and stopped her from entering, “Excuse me Miss, can I help you?”

Lia flashed a photo ID that said Department of Forensic Inspection Government of Fiji, “I’m Lia Devinly, I was sent by the city inspector to investigate complaints that we’ve had regarding the operation of this morgue.”

“Complaints? What kind of complaints? I run a perfect shop here. All bodies are disposed of properly, we keep our temperatures at regulation or lower, the corpses entrusted to my facility receive the best care possible,” the man rebutted.

Lia, placed a pair of thick rimmed glasses upon her face and produced a clip board, “Would you like to see the list of alleged violations? We are working from a tip that came from one of your own employees. Now will you step aside and allow me to begin my inspection or do I need to call the city enforcement office to get your operations shut down?”

“Shut down? On who’s authority? Give me your name and ID number. I’m calling the city to get to the bottom of this.” The man flipped through a notepad and jotted down the name and ID number on Lia’s fake badge. Fortunately for her, she already had a plan in place just in case the man was difficult and insisted on calling. He copied down the phone number from her ID and stabbed the digits into his cell phone. Goa answered on the other end,

“Fiji Department of Forensics, this is Goa.”

“Um yeah, hello, I need to speak with someone in charge. I have an inspector here a…Lia Devinly who is demanding access to my facility,” he charged.

“Yes, Inspector Devinly was assigned to Viti-Chuli morgue this morning to investigate allegations of improper disposal of remains,” Goa delivered the line exactly as she and Lia had practiced.

“That is absurd! Who would make such a claim? I demand to know!” He bristled.

“Sir, thus - nothing more than a complaint from a disgruntled employee. Allow her access, let her give you a clean report and then you can put this behind you. If everything is in order, then she will be in and out in no time. One quick inspection today and then a follow up in a few weeks. Fighting against the city will only result in more…complications,” Goa played her role perfectly.

“But I’ve done nothing wrong,” he continued to protest.

“Then let her inspect your facility,” Goa coaxed him gently.

The man abruptly disconnected and faced off with Lia again, “Alright. You have my permission to do your inspection, but I’m going to get to the bottom of this and find out who lodged this complaint. Whichever employee did this will pay.” He stood aside and opened his right arm, directing Lia to the main corridor of the building.

He stepped forward to follow behind her, but she stopped him, “I’m sorry sir. You’re not allowed to accompany me during the inspection. We don’t want the appearance of impropriety, as if you are influencing my review.” She smiled curtly.

“Very well. Show yourself around and keep the noise down. Dead people are trying to sleep.” He took a seat at the front desk and turned his back, allowing Lia free reign of his building.

Lia knew based on the information in the newspaper that the child’s death was fresh. The blood had to be extracted quickly to keep it refrigerated so the child likely was still being embalmed. She walked from room to room, looking through the small square glass windows that sat at the top of each door. She eyed the dead bodies carefully, searching for the room that held the corpse of the dead child. In order to keep up appearances, she scribbled nonsense on her clipboard every few steps and used her thermometer to measure the room temperature. Employees worked diligently in each room, only vaguely aware that they were being stalked as Lia spied on each of them. She continued to search until she came upon the very last room in the morgue and it was there where she found exactly what she was looking for.

A pale and very thin man sat reading a book as the blood from a child drained into a beaker that sat on the counter. Lia removed the picture of the boy that she’d ripped from the newspaper and held it up to the window to compare it against the face of the boy on the cold slab. It was match. The employee’s behavior made Lia even more confident that she had the right room because all of the other employees were sending the extracted blood into tanks underground as they filled the bodies with embalming fluid, but this employee was piping the blood into a sterilized container, definitely peculiar behavior.

She entered the room quietly, startling him. Feeling exposed, he absentmindedly stepped in front of the blood collection system in an attempt to hide it behind his back.

“Relax,” Lia purred.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The employee named Emori covered the large beaker full of blood with a lab coat.

“Reshma sent me.”

“Y-You know Madam Reshma?”

“I do. I also know what you’re doing here. No need to hide, I’m here to give you special instructions on how to handle the blood.”

“Why do you have an inspector’s badge?” Emori was confused by the credentials hanging from her lab coat.

“It was just a ploy to get past your boss. Now do you want to hear Reshma’s instructions or not? I don’t think she will be too happy with you if you fail to follow her demands,” Lia pressed.

This was the threat that Emori needed to hear. He did not dare risk angering Reshma. There was something about her that was inherently evil and he wanted no part of her wrath. He perked up to listen to what Lia had to say, “Go on.”

Lia nonchalantly delivered her lie, “The blood that you are collecting is for a very special purpose.”

“Yes, it’s for transfusions for two sick children,” Emori recounted the lie that Reshma had fed to him to buy his cooperation.

Lia smiled. The man was utterly clueless of who he was helping, “Yes, that’s right. Sick children. We need to have the blood separated and tagged for storage purposes.”

“Wait a minute. Madam Reshma has never said anything about separating the blood or labeling it. Why do I need to do that?”

“Don’t question it! Reshma is part of a very powerful family and they have their reasons. It’s likely just a precaution to make sure that each of them has enough blood, considering how rare it is to find on the island.”

“This is all very weird, but if you say this is what Madam Reshma wants, then…I’ll do it. Did she say how she wanted them labeled?”

“Yes, with the children’s names, Jimin and Jungkook. You can separate them easier once their names are attached to the viles.” Lia was pleased that she was making progress with the dense morgue attendant.

Emori was skeptical. He began to think – the woman was intensely beautiful, but something about her seemed off. In fact, she gave him the creeps similar to how he felt when he first met Reshma. Was she really who she said she was? She had already lied once to gain entry, what was to keep her from lying to him? But he countered his own argument by realizing that there was no way that the stranger could know what he was up to unless she was indeed associated with Reshma. She knew too much to be an imposter, so he decided to take her story at face value. Neither of these women, Reshma or Lia Devinly, were people he ever wanted to see again. He brushed aside his hesitation and continued with his task by pulling one hundred viles from below the cabinet and filling each one with the blood he’d collected from the beaker. With a plain black sharpie, he marked fifty with the name Jimin and fifty with the name Jungkook. He had another question for Lia, “Tell me, why do they want blood from a child? Any blood will do if they just want a transfusion. Collecting children’s blood is a bit…morbid.”

“If you continue to question us, I will be forced to tell Reshma that you were uncooperative,” Lia threatened. She could tell that the man was deathly afraid of the Vampire, even though he had no idea of what she really was. She needed to speed things along, so she created a fake diversion, “Wait! Did you hear that?” Lia spun around and pretended to hear something, “I think that was your boss. You better go and stop him. Keep him occupied and I’ll get the viles packed up and hidden.”

“WHAT! He can’t catch me doing this, he’ll be suspicious right away. Hurry and get the viles hidden, I’ll stall him.” Emori rushed from the room leaving Lia alone with the viles of blood. She pulled a small metal flask from her lab coat and began carefully adding drops of liquid into each of the viles labeled Jungkook. As she added each drop, the crimson blood inside flashed a bright blue color before burning orange and settling back again to red. She moved as quickly as she could, using the assistance of an incantation to pour the droplets at lightning speed. She was on vile forty-eight when she heard Emori’s voice call from the hallway.

“Yes, sir, she is inspecting the main holding room now. I will ask her to show you the report when she is done,” Emori said loudly.

Lia didn’t have time to finish the remaining viles, but it didn’t matter because even though she had tainted a year’s worth of blood, her magical elixir was so intensely powerful that she fully expected to have Jungkook completely under her spell within just a few months. She found a box nearby and began packing the rack with the viles into it. She shoved it all into the refrigerator just as Emori stepped back in, “There. All done. They’re all labeled, refrigerated and ready to go. Reshma will be pleased. I must be going now,” Lia rushed past him.

“Wait, aren’t you going to take them with you? What was the point of you coming all the way here if you aren’t going to deliver them?” Emori questioned suspiciously.

“Uhh no. I was just the messenger. Reshma needs me to run some other errands, so someone else will be picking them up,” Lia was halfway down the hall and eagerly pressed to leave before anyone became suspicious.

“Who’s picking them up?” Emori called out to her as she fled.

“Just call them and tell them that the blood is ready.” She stopped briefly at the front desk where the portly manager sat nervously tapping his fingers, waiting for her return, “Everything checks out. I’m done here.”

Lia rushed out of the morgue and ripped away the fake lab coat she was wearing. She ran towards the entrance to the forest, levitated through the brush and disappeared.

*******

Even in her most solid form, Mi was still obnoxiously translucent, so much so that interacting with humans would immediately draw stares and suspicion. Therefore, in order to prepare for her trip into the wild where she would have to interact with them, she added a heavy coat of make-up to cover her face and provide more texture. She also dawned jeans and long sleeves to cover her milky skin and give her form more definition. It wasn’t perfect, but once she pulled a baseball hat down over her head, she could easily pass for human without too many questions. The black of the night aided her disguise even further, hiding the fine details that might have caused her to stand out.

The trip to the morgue was about twenty minutes away from the castle. She summoned an Uber to transport her there with the intention of getting in, grabbing the blood, and then getting out as quickly as possible. With a duffle bag full of money and a large iced thermos to transport the blood, she waited patiently for the Uber to arrive.

*******

Emori sat at the front desk fidgeting as he awaited Reshma’s delivery person. The mysterious person who was scheduled to pick up the supply insisted on meeting after dark. Everything about the entire situation was fishy, but again Emori didn’t ask too many questions, especially considering what was at stake. Reshma made certain promises in return for helping with the blood supply. One of those promises was a large payment of $10,000 for every 100 viles of children’s blood he was able to produce. His anticipation was heavy as he fantasized of what he would do with his first payment.

He continued waiting, until around 8:30pm, a wirey thin figure appeared through the glass door of the entrance to the morgue. He instinctively knew she was there on Reshma’s behalf. Yet another strange vapid woman associated with Reshma was in his presence. This one was not as foreboding, but none the less, he wanted to make the exchange quickly and send her on her way. He addressed her quickly, “Are you Mi?”

“Yes.”

“You’re here to pick up the uh – special package?”

Mi felt him staring at her. She intentionally pulled the baseball cap down further over her head to hide more of her face, “This viles of blood? Yes. That is why I am here. Please produce the viles.”

“One moment.” He disappeared into the back room and returned with the chilled viles, all labeled and organized. The viles belonging to Jungkook were in one rack and the viles belonging to Jimin were in another.

“This is very organized. Here is your payment.” She threw the entire duffle bag on to the counter before placing the viles down into her chilled cooler, “Reshma will be in touch if she needs anything further.” Mi scooped the cooler under her arms and sprinted back to the waiting Uber.

Emori ripped open the zipper to the duffle bag and beamed down at the money, “Nice doing business with you,” he giggled to himself.

*******

Jimin howled into the night as he lay spread eagle pressed against the satin sheets. The over stimulation in his loins caused him to quiver as he withheld his release. The wind that he inadvertently controlled, ripped violently around the castle, uprooting palm trees and sending them flying through the air like projectiles. Jungkook was being uncharacteristically gentle, which only caused the knot in Jimin’s stomach to tighten with even more anticipation. With his fingers embedded deeply into the mattress, he bit large chunks from the thick bedding as he fought to prolong the ecstasy of being fucked so well. Even in their most gentle state, the bed beneath them could barely contain their force as it creaked and cracked threatening to break apart.

His sexy mate whispered into his ear, “Don’t cum yet. Let it build, I can make it even better.” In a slow controlled ascent, Jungkook lifted them both from the bed and held them suspended in air in the center of the room. He held Jimin against him and continued the slow rotation of his hips that drove his cock deeper into Jimin’s warmth.

Jimin whimpered again like a helpless puppy. The wind intensified by bursting through the double doors of their balcony and swirling through the room, picking art from the walls and forcing it into a spiraled cylinder above their heads, “Yes, oh fuck yes. Fuck me.” The loud clapping of their bodies colliding cut through the howling winds, filling the room with the lustful sounds of passionate sex. As Jimin began to climax, he accidently caught a 50-foot tree within his tornadic winds and sent it barreling through the bedroom straight for Jungkook’s head.

Without missing a single stroke, Jungkook held up a finger and pushed the tree away, sending it into the ocean, “Stop throwing things at me or I won’t allow you cum at all,” he said seductively as he pushed Jimin to the ceiling and pinned him there. Once again Jimin was trapped spread eagle, pressed against the ceiling as Jungkook had his way with him. To further Jimin’s teasing, he slowed his pace even more, pulling his cock the distance, pretending to withdraw only to smash it back in until his nuts tickled the gap between Jimin’s thighs.

Jimin’s orgasmic screams came at a steady cadence of, “Fuck -Fuck -Fuck -Fuck!” Another pile of debris was swept into the wind, crashing against the walls as Jimin squirted his pulsating stream of cum amidst the chaos. His dick gave one final twitch, before falling helplessly against his thigh. Jimin also fell, as Jungkook released him allowing him to free fall back onto the large bed below. Jimin curled into a ball and gasped for air, “How do you do that, how do you fucking do that? I’ve never felt…”

Jungkook walked naked across the ceiling, upside down, admiring Jimin as he shivered in orgasmic bliss on the bed below. He spoke in a loving and soft tone, “My greatest joy is making you happy. I want to spend the rest of my death, pleasing you.” He continued his stride along the ceiling over Jimin’s head before coming to a stop. Are you ready for the next round?”

“Are you serious? Now? But I’ve barely had a chance to recover.”

“What’s the benefit of being Vampires if we can’t fuck until we can no longer move?”

“But b-baby, this will be the 13th one in a row. Are you going to show me any mercy?” Jimin looked down at his dick. Even though there was nothing physically touching him, an invisible force surrounded his flesh, giving him a satisfied feeling of being sucked with a wet tongue gliding along his shaft. He whimpered again, “Jungkook, I-I,” he arched his back while Jungkook magically pleasured him, “again, fuck, fuck, again!” His cries were even louder this time, as Jungkook made sure that each of the orgasms were progressively more intense.

Jungkook smiled and pierced his own lip with his fangs, “Lucky 13,” he growled. He rocketed towards the bed and wrapped his mouth around Jimin’s balls, then in a flash, he bit into Jimin’s thigh, causing Jimin’s pulsating fluids to land in the stands of his hair. He injected as much venom as he could produce before releasing his fangs and kissing Jimin’s thighs softly with his pink shaded well-fed lips, “I love you; I hope you understand.”

Jimin pulled his possessive lover to his mouth and covered him kisses while he rubbed the white milk from his hair, “You are the most amazing being I’ve ever encountered. I don’t think it’s possible to love you any more than I do. But you mustn’t spoil me like this. We are equals and that means, my love, it’s your turn…”

*******

Mi walked into the bedroom where the two Vampires slept. She gawked in amazement at the chaotic destruction of the once pristine bedroom. The ceiling was almost completely gone, the balcony had collapsed into pieces and fallen into the ocean, the walls had huge craters and cracks along the seams, and the priceless pieces of art lay crumpled on the floor. And strangest of all, a large tree around 150 feet tall, lay embedded into the brick wall. “Oh my,” she laughed, “these two really do go for it.”

Her laugher awakened Jimin who immediately jumped in embarrassment when he realized that he and Jungkook were caught nude in the sixty-nine position by their Translucent. He yelled at her, “Mi! You shouldn’t come in without knocking.” Jimin gathered the satin sheets and tried to cover both he and Jungkook’s naked bodies.

“There’s no door on which to knock, sir. It seems to have been a casualty of your spirited love making.” Mi was right, the door had been blown completely off of the hinges.

“Well, still. You shouldn’t come in here without our permission.”

“I will make a note. Although, I've seen you two do much worse.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Nothing,” Mi giggled. “Sir, here is your itinerary for the day. You have a speaking engagement at the orphanage. Jungkook is scheduled to meet his brother around noon. I will call the repair men and ask them to begin work reattaching the roof while you and Jungkook are away. Since both of you are freshly fed, you won’t need to travel again for another three weeks. I have a selection of four different victims to choose from. Please select the tastiest one and I will make the arrangements. And before I forget, here’s your children’s blood for the day to protect you from the sunlight because I would imagine the sun coming through the exposed roof is irritating your skin even though it is an overcast day.” Mi dropped two of the labeled blood viles on the hearth of the fireplace along with their written schedules, “If there is nothing further, I will excuse myself.”

Jimin waited for Mi to leave and then lifted Jungkook’s foot to his mouth. He tickled his toes with the flesh of his lips, “Wake up. I know you must be exhausted after last night. Get up baby. Mi says you’re going to visit your brother. Does this have anything to do with the witches?” Jimin asked curiously.

Jungkook stirred. His face was buried into Jimin’s thigh and the sting of the sunlight from the missing roof was beginning to burn him, “Blood, quickly.”

“Yes Mr. Grumpy. I guess we made a mess last night but don’t worry, Mi says this will all be repaired while we’re out.” He gestured towards the open roof while running naked to the fireplace to pick up the viles that were left there. He laughed, “She is very thorough. She even put our names on the blood. How cute.”

“I think she’s weird. What the hell is a Translucent anyway? Did we ever get a good understanding of where this weirdo came from?” Jungkook was grumpy but mostly because of the sun burning over his sensitive skin.

Jimin fed him the blood from the vile with his name on it while also quickly drinking his, “She is eccentric, but perfectly harmless. Your brother, why are you going to see him?”

“He thinks he has a lead on the witches. He has a tip that they may be hiding out in a cave in the chain islands. We’re traveling there to try to find them.”

“I don’t want you to go without me. These witches are dangerous.”

“Jimin, don’t worry,” Jungkook righted himself in bed and sat upon his elbow to caress Jimin’s hair, “Jackson will be with me and if the witches are there, I will kill them before they have a chance to even move. We won’t engage in a fight.”

“Let me postpone the event and come with you. With Reshma being back in India, I feel that we need to stick close together,” Jimin implored Jungkook to allow him to accompany him.

“Jimin the children need you. I will be fine. Besides, I could use some bonding time with my brother.”

*******

The boat that Jackson and Jungkook used to travel to the chain islands pulled into the port and docked. Jackson threw the anchor over the side before jumping onto the soft sand. Jungkook levitated from the boat and landed softly beside him.

“The caves where they were spotted is on the southernmost part of the island, it’s about a ten-minute walk in the sun. Will you be okay?” Jackson asked.

Jungkook was on high alert. If the witches were around, he needed to be constantly at the ready, “I’ll be fine. I’m fortified with the proper nutrients. Which way?”

“Follow me,” Jackson led the way, walking briskly but staying alert.

“How do you know these islands so well?”

“I grew up here. When I was a little kid, I used to sneak away from the house and steal mother’s boat. I would come here to be alone and hunt for small animals to feed on. I was particularly fond of foxes and rats, they are plentiful here.”

“You don’t eat humans?”

“I love humans, especially their livers and kidneys, but I'm not picky. I could eat any flesh really.” Jackson began a slow climb up the side of a rocky mountain. Jungkook levitated over him and then placed his arm around his waist to pull him through the air, giving him a bit of a ride up the mountain. They landed softly at the top, “Thanks for the lift. I don’t think I will ever get used to seeing a Vampire with your kind of power. Brother, tell me honestly. You seem as if you can telepathically control almost anything, how did you become so powerful?”

"I will be honest as you requested. I have no fucking idea. Reshma, Jimin and my Father seem to think it has something to do with how I was turned. Couple that with being raised with a spider and no Vamps to steal my energy and Voila...I ended up a freak. But Jackson, the power is growing stronger and stronger everyday and I don't know why. I can even fuck Jimin with my mind, without even touching him. It drives him so crazy that all he wants to do is fuck. The things I can do, scare me a little. It all started with Jarvis' death. I picked up a 747 Jumbo jet and threw it across the runway. That's when I knew I had a lil' sumthin' special." Jungkook laughed at himself.

"Special is an understatement. I believe your powers will continue to increase as long as you live amongst Arachomian. Another brilliant move by our Father. Tell me about Jimin. His powers seem to be almost equal to yours. How did he become so powerful, given he actually was raised in the Vampire community?"

Jungkook gave a naughty smile, "I bite him. Jarvis was brilliant, as you said, and he taught me many tricks of survival. One trick he was very proud of was something called the transfer of soul. It is when one Vampire shares a piece of himself with his mate. Of course when we initially mated, we swapped venom equally, but it is taboo to do it after you have already mated. I don't care about taboo. I do it anyway. He's such a trusting baby, he doesn't even realize what I'm doing to him. He thinks I'm just being kinky. I bite him at the apex of orgasm, it is when his veins are most receptive to my venom. I inject him with as much of it as I can, and it courses through his veins becoming a part of him. In essence, I have shared my power with him, making him stronger than he could possibly imagine. He's a bad ass and has no idea. One day, I hope he will be equal in power to myself. It won't be long, I can see the difference already and it's been less than two years."

"Transfer of soul? That is so ancient. It's a Vampiric practice they did in ancient times to fortify their families for times of battle. The strongest one shared his venom with the others, giving them equal strength. Fascinating. Father really was a genius. Reshma has been biting me as well. You don't think?"

"Yes. I am certain of it. She is sharing her power with you...or at least trying to. I'm not sure how that all works in a Vampire to Arachomian transfer. But I admire her for doing it. Speaking of Reshma, how are things? I’m sure you miss her?”

“I miss her so much that it hurts. But I knew when we became involved that she was committed to her career and her career is in Mumbai. She’ll be back in a few months and we can resume our love affair. Until then…well, we suffer I guess,” Jackson was melancholy, definitely missing his girlfriend. It was the first time since he and Jungkook first met that he was not full of smiles and silly jokes.

“I can’t imagine how difficult this must be. I can’t imagine going a single day without holding Jimin. Jackson, personal question here…and forgive me for asking…but what does your future hold? You can’t live apart and keep your relationship strong.” Jungkook’s heart went out to him.

“I want to marry her. I’m willing to move to Mumbai. I have nothing here. My mother was my only tie to Fiji. I’m free to leave and stand by her side if that’s what it takes.”

“You say you have no ties here, but what about me? I just met you, I’m not quite ready to say goodbye yet. You have no idea how many years I longed for a sibling. Someone of similar age to share my feelings and hopes and dreams. Share my…toys.” Jungkook smiled as they tip toed through a small stream. “It was not until I fought alongside you that I experienced for the first time what it truly meant to have a family.”

Jackson stopped walking and turned towards Jungkook, “I felt the same way. I have been alone for so long. If I had grown up with a brother like you, it would have changed my entire life. I am very happy to have found you. Not to mention, we are powerful as FUCK. We could rule the world if the four of us teamed up and decided to take over the earth.” Jackson laughed before pulling his brother into a hug.

Jungkook returned Jackson's hug and gave him a firm pat on the back, “Well it’s settled. We will find a plan B that does not involve all of us separating. Besides, Reshma is fiercely protective of her little brother, I don’t think she would ever be willing to leave Jimin for long.” 

“So, we will work on a plan B. In the meantime, I guess me and Reshma will just have to rely on video chats and phone sex to get us through.”

“Ew. She’s like a sister to me and you are literally my brother, so I find that gross.”

"HEY, I had to listen to your stories about injecting venom while you're fucking. I could have gone my entire life without hearing that bit of news," Jackson countered.

“Point taken.” They both laughed so hard that they doubled over.

Jackson found a rickety old walking bridge that led to the mouth of a large cave, “This is it. This is the place where they were last seen. Be careful brother, I don’t trust these hags.” Jackson’s eight legs erupted from his back and his thorax took shape, pressing through his jeans and white t-shirt. He towered over Jungkook as they walked together cautiously approaching the cave’s entrance. “Listen Super Vamp, if we find these bitches, I expect you to handle them. I’ll be over in the corner sharpening my talons on a rock.” Jackson clicked his talons together and held them before his eight eyes to admire their freshly buffed shine.

“I have to do everything around here,” Jungkook teased. He entered the cave cautiously with Jackson crawling beside him. There was clear evidence that someone had been there, but they were long gone. Based on the debris found on the cave floor, the two speculated that it had been the witches, “I think we’re too late. They obviously fled. Do you think they were tipped off that we were coming?”

Jackson morphed into human form, “Don't know but I do think they may be back on the main island. This isn’t good. If they’ve already come out of hiding, it means they’re up to something. But what?”

“Do we have any more leads?”

“No, but I’ll keep my ear to the street. We’ll find them brother, don’t worry.” Jackson looked towards their boat off in the distance, “Hey, I’m tired, mind giving me a lift back to the boat?”

“Tired? You mean lazy. Sure, I’ll give you a lift.” Jungkook laughed and swiped his palms upward to lift he and Jackson off the ground, but neither of them moved. He tilted his head and made more of a conscious effort. The second time around, both he and Jackson went flying forward towards the boat. Jungkook wasn’t bothered by the glitch but he did make note, “Hm. That’s weird.”

*******

_**Four months after the attack on Jarvis’ funeral…** _

If the witches were indeed back on the main island, they definitely were not in Suva. Jackson, Jungkook and Jimin exhausted every lead, combing through caves and old abandoned houses trying to find where the trio of witches were hiding, but each of their attempts turned up nothing. Even Sandiya joined the search by frequently spying upon the old crematorium to see if the witches would return. Everyone wanted revenge for what the witches had done during Jarvis’ funeral and they were willing to do whatever it took to get it.

The constant search for Lia and her sisters left Jungkook and Jimin more frequently exposed to the sun than normal, which meant they were drinking their way through their stores of children’s blood much more rapidly than in the past. They blindly continued to respect Mi’s adorable system of labeling and each of them only drank the blood that was assigned to them. They had no reason to question the odd naming of the viles.

When they weren’t hunting for the witches, they spent as much time as they could with Jackson to keep him from being lonely while Reshma was away. Jungkook in particular took the opportunity to learn more of the ancient Arachomian secrets that the species held in their ancestry. They were very adept and caring for Vampires and it occurred to Jimin and Jackson that if anyone should learn his Father’s secrets, it should be Jungkook. So, Jackson took great care to teach him as much as possible about caring for his own kind. It was the perfect way to fulfill Jungkook’s need of helping others in lieu of full on medical school.

*******

“HEY!” Jimin yelled, “Why aren’t you dressed? I have to be at the hospital in exactly one hour. They’re naming an entire wing after me, the least I could do is show up on time. Come on.”

“Coming, I’m coming.” Jungkook laid across the bed in his silk robe. He was lethargic and low on energy, definitely not himself. “Why are you so fucking annoying? I told you to give me a few more minutes.”

Jimin spun around and glared and Jungkook. Never had he been spoken to that way by his mate, “What’s up? What’s going on? You don’t speak to me in that tone, so something is obviously bothering you.”

“Nothing is bothering me. Just stop bitching.” Jungkook lifted himself from the bed and walked slowly toward the dressing room. He re-emerged about ten minutes later, dressed to the nines in perfect form.

“DAMN, you look hot. Your all black is sexy, as usual.” Jimin kissed him on his pouty lips, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. It’s just that this dedication is really, really important to me and I don’t want anything to go wrong. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course, I forgive you.”

“Ok, then. I have my speech ready, I worked on it for three days. I hope it’s good. Drink your children's blood quickly and let's get out of here. We're already running behind." Jimin stopped for a moment and asked again, "Hey, are you sure everything’s ok? You seemed a bit ‘under the weather’ if that’s possible for a fucking Vampire.” Jimin laughed a bit nervously.

“Fine,” Jungkook said curtly.

*******

The two rushed from the Uber through the hospital doors and raced towards the brand-new wing titled ‘Park Jimin Children’s Cancer Center’. “Shit, shit, shit, we’re late. I told you we would be late,” Jimin fussed as they made their way through the crowd.

The host, who was standing at the podium and stalling for time, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jimin shuffling his way through the audience towards the her, “Oh, oh, thank goodness, here is our guest of honor. Mr. Park we were starting to worry about you,” she smiled lightly, “and without further ado, please give a round of applause for the man who’s donations made all of this possible, Mr. Park Jimin.” She quickly stepped away from the podium to allow a flustered Jimin to take the stand.

Jungkook remained in the back of the room and took a seat near the window. Despite having the children’s blood still on his tongue, the sun was already starting to tingle his skin. He crossed his legs and sat back in his chair, glaring at Jimin with a mind full of mischievous thoughts. His conscious told him to push the thoughts out of his head, but his lustful desires told him otherwise.

Jimin settled in and began his speech, “First, please allow me to apologize for being tardy. We ran into some unexpected traffic on our way here.” He glanced towards the back until his eyes found Jungkook who sat with his arms crossed in a dark brooding manner. He was almost unrecognizable and Jimin had to do a double take from the distance of the podium. “Children are our most precious gift and when a child suffers, our earth weeps for them. Their innocence must be protected, their lives must be protected. Children who are suffering from chronic or terminal illnesses…”

As Jimin continued to speak he walked around the stage to make eye contact with the audience. Jungkook’s eyes followed him. Against his best judgement, he sent a light pulse of friction straight towards his lover’s crotch. It was just a graze, but it was enough to interrupt the flow of Jimin’s speech.

“…and we OH…uh we have been given the role as their protectors….”

Jungkook smiled a crooked smiled that was as evil as it was malicious. This time he sent a stronger wave, with the fullest intention of making his lover’s cock hard.

“…it is for that reason, ahhhh…” Jimin felt the familiar invisible tongue stroke his shaft within his pants. He paused briefly and turned away from the audience, fearful that his erection was showing. He quickly walked back behind the podium to block the view of growing wood which was now pressed against his slacks. He looked into the audience and made eye contact with Jungkook. With the slightest shake of his head, he silently plead for Jungkook to stop.

Jungkook stood to his feet and walked along the outer aisle towards the podium. Casually, he looked through the window and admired his mate’s name on the side of the building. Without looking at Jimin again, he sent another wave, this one very intense. He watched his reflection in the window and smiled at himself.

Jimin did his best to continue, “…I-I chose this hospital…uhhh-uhhh-uhhhh…STOP IT!” He screamed at Jungkook despite himself. Grumblings grew within the crowd of over three-hundred Doctors and Nurses as they all wondered who he was yelling at. It was only because of his anger that he was able to contain the orgasmic pulses that Jungkook was now sending towards him at regular intervals. He couldn’t understand why Jungkook was doing such a horrible thing, especially considering how important he knew this occasion was to him. With just a few short breaths, he curtailed his speech, “…these children deserve it and I am happy that I could be of assistance. Thank You.” He jumped down from the stage and sprinted through the back entrance, humiliated.

Jungkook held his laughter and ran after Jimin. He found him pacing up and down the hallway in front of the MRI room. He started the conversation very badly, “It was just a joke. I thought you’d get a kick out of it.”

“A JOKE? A fucking joke,” Jimin lowered his voice because sickly children were all around him, “You ruined my speech. I’ve been working on this for three days. I was so excited about this event and you knew it, you knew how important this was to me…to us. This is OUR legacy remember. You wanted to be a part of this. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with you because you understood my vision, but now here we are finally achieving our dreams and you play these petty games? You ruined this for me.”

Jungkook cocked his head to the side as if bored to tears with Jimin’s pouting, “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Are you happy, I apologized?”

“Happy? What are you even saying? Are you serious right now?” Jimin was about to unleash on Jungkook when his instincts tickled his spine.

A nurse was passing by, pushing a gurney that held a child, no more than two years old. The little girl was unconscious, and she held a pink bunny tightly under her left arm. Jungkook sniffed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was not half of a blink before he was on her. But Jimin, who knew his mate very well, sensed that something was off and before Jungkook could attack the child, he pushed him full force into the wall of the MRI room. The nurse screamed and a few others came running to investigate the commotion.

“My apologies, my friend is drunk. I’ll get him out of here. No need to be alarmed,” Jimin held Jungkook’s hand and forced him to smell his scent to bring him back center. He quickly pushed Jungkook out of the building. “What’s wrong, what’s happening to you?” Jimin’s anger was now pure terror. Never had his loving, passionate, kind-hearted mate ever even remotely considered attacking a child, let alone one who was sickly and unconscious. Something was definitely wrong because this was not the Jungkook that Jimin knew.

“She smells divine. Let me have her, just this once? If you love me, you’ll let me rip her throat out,” Jungkook said in a low unfamiliar voice.

“No. No baby, no. Your eyes, baby, they’re already blue. How is that possible? We just fed two days ago. You’re already entering famine cycle after only two days?” Jimin frantically patted his lover about the cheeks and forehead, trying to find the source of his odd behavior. “It’s ok, we just need to get you fed, that’s all. It’s your power, it’s sucking more nutrients from you lately. I’m sure that’s all it is. We’ll feed you ok? Ok?”

“Ok.” Jungkook seemed to be himself again. He thought back to what he’d just done and offered an apology, “I’m sorry. I really did ruin this day for you. I-I’m very sorry.”

“It’s ok. Famine cycles make us crazy right? Come on baby, let’s see who Mi has lined up.” Jimin summoned his Uber and they headed home.

*******

_**Six months after the attack on Jarvis’ funeral…** _

  
Jungkook’s erratic behavior continued to raise alarms. Even Jackson began to notice that the mild-mannered gentle soul was no longer acting himself. The odd behavior seemed to come and go in phases with no discernable pattern or explanation. Jimin kept a close eye on him but tried to keep things as normal as possible. He wasn’t sure that Jungkook even realized the changes in his behavior and he didn’t want to startle him without having more answers about what was happening.

Jungkook laid in the bed, staring at the newly repaired ceiling, “This isn’t supposed to happen to me. I’m Vampire. This is a malady of humans. Why is this happening?”

Jimin placed his hand down Jungkook’s pajama pants and tried once again to revive his limp cock, “It’s ok. We don’t have to do anything. This is normal. You’re just, just hungry and need to be fed.”

“That’s not it and you know it. Look at the blue in my eyes. They’re almost clear. I’m in extreme famine cycle even though I just fed yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. My eyes haven’t been their regular brown in over two months. And now this…” Jungkook pulled on the elastic band of his pajama pants and stared down at his unresponsive penis.

“This is all ok, please don’t worry.”

“It’s not ok Jimin! If I can’t pleasure you, then what am I worth? I’ve been trying to send erotic pulses to you for over an hour now, and nothing is happening. It’s as if my powers are muted. I feel nothing. I can’t even feel my connection to the earth. Jimin. Jimin – maybe you should…be the one to…” Jungkook couldn’t believe what he was asking, but his desire to please Jimin was so strong, it was the only thing he could think to do.

Jimin watched his mate’s crystal blue eyes trying to understand his ask. It took a few moments before it seeped in, “Ohhh, you want me to…but that’s not our way. Are you sure you would like it?”

“It doesn’t matter what I like. All that matters is you,” Jungkook was overly hard on himself.

Jimin smiled and tried to be optimistic, “Sure. We can try. If you don’t like it, we can always stop.” With the utmost compassion, he pushed Jungkook’s head back and kissed his neck. They intertwined their fingers and held hands as Jimin kissed him, paying special attention to all of his favorite parts. He nibbled on his ears, ran his tongue along the front of his neck and sucked his sensitive nipples. None of it was enough to grow Jungkook hard, but it was enough to push Jimin into full arousal, "Are you ready? Spread your legs wide for me ok?" He was confident that he couldn’t hurt him, but he still used caution when inserting his cock into him. A breeze, gentle and barely there, settled into the room.

Jungkook lay there, holding on to Jimin with his eyes closed, hoping to feel the magic again, the sensual bliss that only his partner could give him. Jimin stoked him, pushing in and out as Jungkook savored the friction from his lover pounding his insides. The wind began to whistle before it completely stopped. Even Jungkook noticed that it was unusually quiet. Jimin continued to pump him and his moans began to escalate when suddenly a crack of lightning rang out in the distance. Out of nowhere a storm kicked up outside of their balcony window.

For the first time, Jungkook smiled. Jimin’s change in position was also creating a change in his earthly reaction. The wind had settled, but the thunderstorm was savage. As he worked towards orgasm, Jimin’s thunderstorm began to rage, sending large sheets of water sideways along the rocky seaside. He pushed Jungkook’s knees into his chest to allow himself to bury his cock deeper into his ass. He wailed, “Fuck, I’m about to cum.”

It was Jimin’s pleasure that finally brought Jungkook to erection. He knew Jimin was close, so he held his release as best he could to allow them to go together. “Cum now. Let’s do it now.”

Jimin’s piercing screams were louder than the thunder. He pushed himself up on his knees to give him more leverage for his final release, “Yes, now.”

They released their milky streams simultaneously; each being further stimulated by the other. They both screamed and gasped, until finally it was quiet. Jimin breathed into Jungkook’s chest for a few moments before looking around the bedroom, “Did you not cum for me?”

“I did,” Jungkook said meekly.

“Why is nothing broken?” Jimin joked not realizing that the matter was very serious.

Jungkook shook his head sadly, “I don’t know. Something is not connecting. I don’t feel myself Jimin. I’m scared.”

*******


	6. Kiss of the Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's health takes a turn for the worse and Jimin unleashes his fury.

# 

#  Chapter 6 – Kiss of the Cobra

Months had passed since the witches originally returned to the main island, however they continued to remain in hiding. There was still a very healthy fear of the Vampires because every place they turned, Jungkook was there, ever vigilant in his quest to find them and kill them. The Vampires and their Arachomian allies were constantly half a step behind the witches, making them very uneasy. They were running out of places to hide and growing more and more frustrated by how long it was taking to execute Lia’s plan.

It was because of Goa’s quick thinking that they were able to take up temporary residence in an old boat repair shop just outside of Suva. The owner was an elderly man in his late seventies with no friends or family to look after him. His isolation made him a perfect target. Goa killed him and disposed of his body, leaving them free to take over the space he once occupied. The old repair shop did not offer the convenience of the crematorium, but it served it’s purpose. They slept on the greasy floor and fed off of mice, rats and any other vermin they could find. It was not an ideal life, but they had limited options. Until Lia’s plan could play out, they had to remain underground and out of sight.

Goa threw a few struggling rats and some random leaves into their caldron that sat upon the Firepit. She could hear that rats screeching and clawing at the side of the pot as they burned alive. The sound pleased her and gave her a small reason to smile.

Lia was about ten feet away from them, sound asleep on the hard cement ground. Her entire body was buried under a slimy wet blanket that she pulled over her head. The only parts of her that were visible were the long strands of red hair that flared out several inches across the cement floor.

Sodu, now deformed from the multiple scuffles with her baby sister, sat rocking in her rocking chair fingering her grey bald head and scarred face. She used the bottom of a steal hubcap to study the misshapen outline of her pathetic appearance. “Why do we allow her to abuse us? Only her Demon side lives, her humanity died years ago. Thus, she has no love in her heart.”

Goa rushed to Sodu’s side and kissed the scars on her bald head. The scars were indeed horrific because they consisted of deeply rooted third degree burns that never healed properly because of their lack of elixir. Goa brushed away the nest of maggots that crawled over the skin and rested her cheek at the base of her sister’s head where the hair used to be, “There, there sister. There is caring, deep down, she cares. Thus, she would have killed us while we slept. Each day we awaken still alive, that is a clear sign of love…or at least tolerance.” Goa smiled revealing her multitude of blunt, rotting, mis-colored teeth.

“I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this. The crematorium was our home and now we can’t even go back. At least when we were there, we had distance from her. She would leave and grant us reprieve from her presence, but now we’re all cramped in this tiny space and she’s constantly here. Constantly attacking us. I can’t stand it!” Sodu raised her voice, but Goa shooshed her.

“Quiet! She’ll hear you. This plan she has, it’s a solid plan. We must eradicate the Vampires if we want to live. Lia’s wrath is nothing compared to what they could do. Vampires are not good people, what if they take us as slaves or force us into servitude? There’s no telling what they’re capable of doing to us. We need to trust her. Be patient. After this is over and the Vampires are no longer a threat, maybe we can run away, just you and me. Thus, escaping her.”

Lia’s large green eyes popped open at the sound of her name. She continued to lay with her back to her sisters as she listened to their conversation.

“Escape.? You mean leave her and hide away forever so she can no longer find us?” Sodu’s eyes widened at the thought of being free from Lia’s oppression.

“Yes. Maybe? But first we need this plan to work,” Goa looked seriously at Sodu, hoping she understood.

Sodu threw the hubcap in frustration, “I’m tired of this plan. How do we know if anything is working? What are our next steps? It’s been months, Goa. Do you think she even knows what she’s doing?”

Lia raced across the room and grabbed Sodu by the neck, choking her with both of her hands. Sodu struggled to breathe and her legs kicked wildly as she tried to break herself lose. Lia glared at her, “How dare you question me, you ugly troll. I should kill you just for your disgusting appearance. I know what I’m doing, and you will grovel at my feet once I bring the powerful Vampire under my control.”

Goa ran behind Lia and pulled at her fingers, trying to convince her to release Sodu, “Let her go, please let her go.”

Tears began to stream down Sodu’s eyes as she fought to maintain consciousness. She sent a quick stunning spell into Lia’s chest before her air was completely cut off, but her feeble attempt only served to irritate Lia further. Lia dropped Sodu to the ground and called upon a killing incantation to throw at her sister, but Goa stopped her by sending the hot caldron full of rat stew towards her, emptying the burning contents over her head.

Lia released a loud angered scream but before she could retaliate, she heard voices coming from outside of the garage door…

“Jackson, did you hear that?” Jungkook ran around the front of the mechanic’s shop, following the sound of the disturbance.

“I heard it brother. Screaming? Do you think it’s them? This is the best tip we’ve received in weeks as to their location.” Jackson morphed into full spider form.

Goa paused her quarreling sisters and whispered in terror, “It’s the Vampires!”

“Go-Go-Go!” Lia pushed both of them into a large hole that sat in the middle of the floor. It was an emergency escape route that she’d created for instances just like this. The three of them scurried down the hole.

“We need to get in quickly brother. If they’re in there, we need to catch them off guard. Jungkook can you rip off the garage door?” Jackson whispered, “I definitely hear something.”

Jungkook was not as confident as he once was, but he agreed to dismantle the door. The last thing he wanted was his brother to realize that he was struggling. He took a deep breath and focused his concentration, and with a wave of his palms, he pressed his hands forward through the air in figure eight motions. The door shuttered but remained on its tracks and did not open. Jackson looked at him with a bit of surprise. Jungkook did not return his glance, instead he once again focused on his target. He waved both of his arms, more forcefully this time and uttered, “Come on,” under his breath. The door rattled loudly, but still did not move.

Lia, trailing behind her sisters, paused when she heard the rattling of the garage door. She could tell based on the whispers that something was wrong and Jungkook was not able to blast the door open. She urged her sisters to quietly stand still as she listened to the young Vampire struggle, “Do you hear that?” She smiled, “He can’t even lift the door. My elixir has worked. It’s been seven months and I designed the potions to get much more destructive in the later doses. It’s working. He’s almost powerless. Should I take him now?” She questioned herself. “No, no not with the spider in his stead. We’ve yet to see the full extent of his capabilities and I’m not prepared to test him. We shall be patient a bit longer and wait to get Jungkook alone.” She pushed her sisters forward and they disappeared into the night.

“Brother. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine!” Jungkook said, embarrassed.

Jackson didn’t like what he was seeing. Countless times over the last months, he’d watched his brother struggle with even the simplest telepathy. He cringed watching him struggle with the door and decided to take over, “Here, I’ve got it. Now who’s lazy?” He joked but he knew that something serious was ailing his brother. With a single leg, he drove his sharpened talons into the metal of the garage door and swept it away, sending it flying into the air.

“Thanks.” Jungkook ran into the small area and swiveled around looking for the witches. “FUCK!” He swore. “Once again they got away!”

“Looks like we just missed them. There’s still steam coming from this caldron of sludge. Oh, boiled rat, delicious.” Jackson snapped up the dead rat with his fangs and slurped it down like cotton candy.

“The amount of grossness in what you just did makes me want to vomit. You’re just like your father!” Jungkook frowned, “…there’s another one over there if you want it.” He pointed to another juicy boiled rat that lay on the floor amongst the other spilled contents from the caldron.

Jackson stabbed it with his talon, “Don’t worry Jungkook. We’ll get them. We’re getting closer and closer.”

Jungkook looked around at the filth, “We’ve got them on the run, that’s for sure. But what are they up to? What’s their plan? Why take the chance of getting caught? I don’t like this Jackson. I don’t like it all.”

*******

**Seven months after the attack at Jarvis’ Funeral…**

Jimin walked into the bedroom with a catalog that Mi had cleverly constructed in the form of a menu. Within it’s pages, it outlined all of the potential meals for the month and their flavors; as well as their names and net worth. It was a fun way for Jimin and Jungkook to select their meals in advance and prepare for the travel. With Jungkook’s energy draining so quickly these days, it was important to establish their meals well ahead of time to avoid having to capture and kill citizens on the island of Fiji for emergency feedings. They’d already had to place Jungkook into famine cycle protocol three times over a two-week period to keep him alive while they searched for a proper meal for him. His feedings were becoming increasingly difficult and Jimin was beside himself with worry.

“Baby? Jungkook my love, where are you?” Jimin looked around the room, but he didn’t see him. He continued to call out to him, “Jungkook, please answer me baby.” There was still no answer. The neatly organized racks that contained he and Jungkook’s children’s blood for the day sat upon the hearth, freshly delivered by Mi. He walked past them and made a note to ask her to return them to the refrigerator because he and Jungkook would not be going out during the daylight for a while.

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and correctly assumed that Jungkook was there. But he was not prepared for what he saw when he walked in. Before he could approach him, Jungkook pre-empted his visit by screaming, “Get away from me.”

Jimin’s heart filled with panic when he laid eyes on his sickened husband. Jungkook was only a shadow of his former self. He was emaciated and pale and his eyes were an icy clear blue that made him look as if he had no soul. Large clumps of his luscious brown hair had fallen out, leaving it short and mangled about the crown. His once full and rosy cheeks with the sexy slivered dimples, were now sunken within his face and his legs were so thin that Jimin could see his bones beneath his skin. Jungkook sat on the floor of the shower with a mirror, crying at his suddenly pathetic appearance. The changes in Jungkook’s appearance had been subtle at first and barely noticeable to those who did not know his well, but for Jimin, he’d watched the gradual degradation over months, but never did he expect it would get this bad. Something over the last twenty-four hours had accelerated his demise, manifesting itself through his weakened health.

Jimin closed his eyes to trap the tears as he heard the sorrowful wails coming from his once great and powerful lover.

“Go. Get out, go. You can’t see me like this!” Jungkook screamed again as the shower water rained over his head.

Jimin threw open the shower door, climbed inside and fell to the floor beside his lover. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, “No. I won’t go. I will never go.” He caressed Jungkook’s back and buried his chin into the top of his head, “I love you; our love is for eternity. None of this matters, because I love you. We’re going to get you well, ok? We’re going to fix this.”

The phenomenon of a “sick” Vampire was not something that Jimin could comprehend. Vampires were either dead or dead. There was no in between. There was no plausible reason for him to be ill. He was fed a steady diet of premium wealth blood, he was taking children’s blood to fortify him during his daily outings, he was well rested, and seemingly healthy. Yet, his mood had become toxic and volatile, at times even aggressive. His physical appearance was one of a Vampire who was starving, despite the fact that he was feeding almost every other day. His memory was lapsing, he was argumentative and obsessive. And as far as love making was concerned, Jungkook was no longer able to sustain an erection, despite switching. He found sex completely unfulfilling and considered himself a disappointment because of it. But the most concerning side effect of all was his loss of power. His teleportation skills, telepathy, strength and quickness were all gone - almost all of his supernatural abilities had simply vanished. The psychological toll that it was taking on him was profound and that only added to his violent mood swings.

It had been over 500 years since the last known case of a Vampire growing “ill” and it was Jarvis who ended up healing them. But with Jarvis being gone, it was up to Jimin, Jackson and Sandiya to get to the bottom of whatever was ailing his sweet husband. Unbeknownst to Jungkook, Jimin had reached out to Arachomians to leverage their knowledge of Vampire health. Reshma even returned from India to lend a hand wherever she could. For weeks they’d been working to try to find a cure for what was happening to him, but sadly they had no answers. Whatever it was, it did not appear to be contagious since both he and Reshma were perfectly fine. It was something attacking Jungkook and Jungkook only and the symptoms were intensifying. The previous months had seen a degradation in his condition, but the last week brought about changes that were so drastic that death seemed imminent. In just ninety-six hours, Jungkook had gone from looking much like his old self to a version that was pathetic and frightening. Something had to be done.

Jungkook cried out, “Let me die. I’m no longer useful to anyone. Just let me die so that I can be with my Father.”

“Please don’t say those things. I will never let you die. I will never, ever.” Jimin continued to hold Jungkook on the shower floor, rocking him back and forth slowly to try to soothe him. He reassured him once again, “I won’t give up. We’re going to figure this out baby, I promise you.” He wanted to cry and purge his feelings and admit that he too was scared, but he didn’t dare. He couldn’t. He simply could not.

***

Jackson and Sandiya rushed through the gates of the castle. Jimin and Reshma met them at the front door and urged them to come in, “Please, hurry.”

“What is it? You said it was urgent. What has happened?” Jackson inquired immediately.

“He’s gotten worse. I don’t know what happened but somehow, he’s worse. He’s dying Jackson, he’s dying, and I don’t know how to save him. Please tell me you’ve come up with something. Please.”

“Where is he now?” Sandiya asked.

“He’s in famine cycle protocol. I took your advice and put him on ice. If we can force him into hibernation for a few days or weeks, maybe we can come up with some answers before his conditions worsens. Please Sandiya, Jackson, please tell me you have something?” Jimin could no longer hold his tears. He managed to be brave in front of his mate, but he could not be brave in front of his family. He broke into hysterical tears and collapsed into the wing back chair. Reshma was there to quiet him and soothe his heartache.

Sandiya delivered the difficult news, “I’m sorry Jimin. We have nothing yet, but we’re still searching. We just need more time.”

“He doesn’t have more time! He’s dying now - today. More importantly, he’s giving up. Without his powers and his sexual abilities, he feels he has no value. I keep trying to explain that I love him regardless of those superficial things, but he doesn’t believe me. He sees no value himself and there is nothing that I can do to change that.”

Sandiya gave Jimin a piece of sassafras root, “Here chew on this. It’ll calm your nerves. Sit down Jimin, please.”

Jimin took the root from her hand and placed it on his tongue. He slumped over in his chair and listened for what Sandiya had to say.

“Jackson is right. We don’t have a cure for this yet. But we’ve only just begun to dig in. My sister, Baram, Jackson’s mother, has volumes and volumes of books on Vampire care and Vampire medicine. Believe it or not, ancient Vamps weren’t as hardy as they are today, and they suffered a great many ailments. Between Baram and Jarvis, they authored an expansive collection of documented cures and remedies. Jackson and I are diligently working through every single word. Even little Tanny is helping. She loves Jungkook and no one wants to save him more than she does. But I’m afraid that for right now, we must keep him in hibernation. At least if he’s on ice, we know that his condition can’t grow any worse. I just don’t understand why his condition is degrading so rapidly all of a sudden. I fear that maybe we should have iced him sooner.”

*******

Jungkook laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was whisper quiet and the black drapes were completely drawn, shutting out all light except the moonlight that shone through the balcony doors. The hibernation ice chamber that Reshma had built into their bedroom allowed him to go into deep freeze right from the comfort of his own bed. Still, he cried over the fact that he had to hibernate alone, under these conditions and without Jimin. He ran his hands over his stomach and chest and was startled by the sharp poke of his ribs through his thin skin, “Why am I wasting away?” He wondered aloud. As the temperature in the room dropped, he became sleepier and sleepier as the hibernation began to take effect. He shut his eyes drowsily and drifted in and out, attempting to surrender himself to the lifesaving slumber.

Less than five minutes into his routine, he heard a knock on the balcony window. His metabolism was slowing, making him lethargic with delayed reaction. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally forced his eyes open and stared towards the noise coming from the balcony. The grogginess of his partially initiated hibernation caused his vision to blur. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing a real image or a mirage.

A small child, the age of seven or eight stood at the door beckoning him to open it. At first sight, he thought she may have been Tan. He crawled out of bed and walked towards her but as he approached the window, he realized that he did not recognize the little one who solicited his attention. Jungkook stumbled to the balcony door and opened it, “Hi. May I ask why you’re at my window? How did you get up here? Are you lost?”

“Are you Jungkook?” She asked with large innocent eyes.

“Yeah. How do you know my name?”

“I was sent to give you some very important information.”

“What is it?”

“It’s about the witches you seek. I know where they’re hiding Vampire. I can take you to them, but you must come now.”

Jungkook looked around the dark room, with his vision still blurred, “Uh I need to bring my companion. I don’t think I should go alone.”

“NO!” She stated aggressively, “The agreement is that you must come alone. But you must hurry before they leave. I overheard them talking, they are planning something. Something evil.”

Jungkook felt dizzy and leaned against the wall for support because his vision was still blurry. He pondered his situation. He’d been in hot pursuit of the witches for months and suddenly he finally had a credible lead on their location. However, whoever had given the child instruction was adamant that he come alone. He wanted Jimin to be with him, because he honestly worried about his condition and his ability to ward off any danger should the witches attack. Still, he felt strong enough, fit enough to be albe to kill them without much of a fight – if he were to get the jump on them in a surprise attack. With his piercing ice blue eyes, he stared down at the child, “Are you 100% certain they are still there…in this mystery location?”

“I am 100% certain. Come with me please, quickly. I’ll take you to them,” she stepped back and held out her hand, motioning for Jungkook to accept it.

He took one step forward and then retreated, _**“Just one second. I need to do something.” As quickly as his tired body could take him, he ran to the desk to scribble a note to Jimin. In part he wrote, “Got a lead on the witches from some kid. I know where they are. Going to kill them. Be back before dinner. I love you – Jungkook.”**_ The last bit was an attempt at a joke that he hoped Jimin would find funny. He returned the thermostat to normal so the room would be comfortable when Jimin returned. He then walked back out to the balcony and accepted the child’s hand, “Ok kiddo, let’s do this.”

*******

Downstairs in the ballroom, Jimin, Reshma, Sandiya and Jackson continued to congregate and discuss Jungkook’s fate. They were all tightly wound and anxious over his condition yet none of them had any clue of how to help him.

“Jimin, will you allow me and Jackson to have a look at him; a thorough examination while he’s hibernating? I need to see these changes you told us about. I can document them and look through the medical books to see if there is more information about his symptoms,” Sandiya held Jimin’s hand gingerly, lovingly.

Jimin nodded, “Of course. But remember, he doesn’t know that I’ve asked for you for help. So, if he’s still awake, please be discreet.”

Sandiya produced a large book with tattered pages and showed it to Jimin, “Look what Jarvis wrote here. Some, of Jungkook’s symptoms match Jarvis’ theory called Contradictory Toxicity. It’s an ailment that only affects the most powerful Vamps, those with powers such as you and Jungkook.”

“I’ve never heard that before. What does it mean?” Jimin asked.

“It means that there may be a toxin within his veins that is working counter to his own venom. The two don’t play nicely with each other,” Jackson explained.

Jimin nodded hopefully, “I guess that’s possible. But Sandiya, I’m nowhere near as powerful as Jungkook. That condition would never affect me.”

Sandiya closed her book and looked at her nephew, “Jackson, I think you better tell him.”

Jackson winced. It was time to tell Jimin about Jungkook’s little secret even though his brother had sworn him to secrecy. This was a matter of life and death. His only hope was that Jungkook would eventually forgive him for betraying his confidence, “Jimin. Jungkook has been injecting you with his venom for two years now. It’s another discovery by my clever Father called, Transfer of Soul. Little by little, he injects you with his venom, thereby sharing his power and making you his true equal. In his words, “You’re a bad ass and you don’t even know it,” Jackson laughed.

Jimin gasped, “Is that what he’s been doing? I thought he just had a biting kink!”

“Well, yes that too. Definitely that too.” Jackson laughed again.

“You mean, I’m as powerful as he is? I don’t feel any different.” Jimin flexed his fingers and stared at his hands.  
Sandiya patted him on the back, “Indeed, you have been nestled within the safety of the Arachomians as well as your Arachomian raised mate for two years now. There is no need to test your powers, especially considering there are no other Vamps around to challenge you. The only other Vampire here, loves you and would die for you.”

Sandiya explained further, “You see Jimin, that is why this illness is such a mystery. Whatever affects him, should also affect you, but it isn’t. Why? That’s what we don’t know.”

Jimin paced back and forth, “We eat the same meals, we share a bed, we share fluids, we share…everything. Why only him and not me? Why not me? Why not me? He’s an innocent, he doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“Some of this is my fault,” Jackson said after a long bout of silence.

“None of this is your fault,” Reshma countered. “Don’t start playing the blame game. I will tell you the same thing I told my brother, we had no idea what was happening to him and no idea that it would escalate so quickly.”

“He did everything he could to hide it...still…I’m supposed to be a Doctor. A keeper of the Vampires like our ancestors, like my Mother and Father. But I wasn’t able to protect my own brother. I knew something wasn’t right, but I didn’t want to embarrass him, so I kept quiet and pretended not to notice instead of confronting him and forcing him to allow me to examine him,” Jackson fought back tears as Reshma held him close to her body.

Sandiya comforted him as well, “There’s no time for this nephew. If you want to help your brother, then help me find a cure to treat him. Let’s go visit him now and collect his symptoms.”

Jimin nodded again, suddenly distraught, “Follow me,” he choked out.

Jimin led the way as far too many well-intentioned creatures followed him. He reached the door and paused to put his ear to the wood, “I don’t hear anything. Hopefully he’s already fallen into hibernation. Jackson, Sandiya, it’s ten degrees below zero in there. I have the temperature set to hyper freeze to accelerate his hibernation. You won’t be able to last very long in here. Let’s just take a quick look and then get you out. Do you understand?”

“Sure. We got it.” Sandiya wrapped her shawl around her arms and tied it in the front. Reshma gave Jackson a blanket from a nearby bench and wrapped it around his bare arms. His faded jeans and plain white t-shirt were no match for the frigid temps inside, but under the circumstances, they had no choice but to brave the cold.

Jimin crept forward and peeked his head around the door to survey the dark room. Jackson and Sandiya used their cell phones to illuminate their path as all four of them walked quietly into the frozen tomb. Jimin could see the lumpy balled sheets on the bed where Jungkook had previously rested, but Jungkook was not there. He called his name, “Jungkook? Where are you?” The others entered the room behind them and waited patiently as Jimin searched the area looking for his mate. “Jungkook are you in the shower? Again?” Jimin walked into the bathroom but Jungkook was not there either. They shined their lights into every corner of the room, searching for him, thinking that maybe he was resting on the ceiling or in a closet. They even searched under the bed, but the young Vampire was nowhere to be found. “I don’t understand. He was here an hour ago. He must have ventured down into the forest. Oh God, he’s too weak to be wondering around alone. He’s in bad shape, we must find him immediately.”

“Jimin stay calm,” Sandiya warned.

“Calm? How can I fucking stay calm? He’s close to death and he’s out wandering around the premises. He’s not in his right mind and he’s dying Sandiya. We have to find him. NOW!” Jimin began to tremble, as too did the balcony doors where the wind began to rattle their hinges.

Jackson looked around in the darkness, “Jimin, Reshma, can I please turn on the light? I can’t see shit in here. Will it burn?”

“No, please turn it on. I’ve been fortified,” Jimin said shakily.

Jackson flipped on the lights. Reshma hissed and covered his eyes. “I’m sorry darling, it’s an emergency. Sandiya, we need to call back to Lami town to get some help. The entire city owes Jungkook a great debt for saving them, I’m sure they’ll be willing to help find him. Sandiya, you call Lee and tell him to gather as many Ara’s as he can. I’ll contact a few of the others. Suva is about to be crawling with spiders.” Jackson and Sandiya immediately dialed on their phones, but as Jackson walked past the fireplace hearth, a piquant stench wafted into his nose. He covered his nose and gagged, “Oh God. I smell Cobra’s blood.”

“Cobra’s blood? What is that? I don’t…I don’t smell anything,” Jimin sniffed the air with his super sensitive olfactory senses.

“No, no of course you wouldn’t smell it. It’s anosmic to Vampires but it’s coming from someplace in this room.” Jackson sniffed everywhere trying to locate the source of the smell. He was so disturbed and preoccupied that he dropped his phone to the ground, “Do you smell it Sandiya?”

Sandiya was already speaking with her husband and trying to gather a search party to look for Jungkook. She waved her hand and shook her head. Jackson continued sniffing. Jimin grew agitated, “Would you please fucking focus on your brother and not your fucking Spidey senses?”

Jackson ignored him. “Sandiya! Auntie come here.” He stopped and picked up the two viles of blood that Mi had left earlier, “What is this Jimin?”

“I-It’s nothing, it’s just the blood that we use to fortify us against the sunlight. It’s children’s blood,” Jimin explained.

Sandiya saw the urgency in Jackson’s face and raced over to sniff the viles, “Oh God. I smell it nephew. It’s in this one, but not in this one.” She gestured towards the two viles that sat alone in the rack. “JIMIN, where did this blood come from and why are they labeled with your names?”

Jimin walked over to them and held the viles in his hands. He sniffed both of them trying to detect what had the Arachomians so upset, “I-I don’t know, um Mi gave them to us that way. She supplies us with two viles every week and they are perfectly organized, we-we thought it was cute. What are you saying?”

Jackson grew angry, “Where did this fucking blood come from?”

“The morgue,” Jimin answered quickly.

“The Cobra venom, it’s in Jungkook’s vile, but not yours. How long have you been taking this blood from this same supply?”

“What? Six maybe seven months, I’m not sure. We drink a full vile almost every week, if not multiple times per week.”

Jackson probed further, “And Jungkook, has he been drinking more than usual this week?”

“Yes. He hasn’t been feeling well and it made him feel better and provided a bit of sustenance between his feeds.” Jimin closed his eyes and replayed the scene of Mi coming into their room and placing the viles on the fireplace hearth. His memory told him that the first sign of Jungkook’s illness popped up right around the time they first ingested the blood that Mi had provided for them. It was the very first day she returned home with the supply from the morgue. The viles were labeled; one with Jungkook’s name and one with Jimin’s name. They never thought anything of it. They trusted Mi. He opened his eyes, “Jackson. This Contradictory Toxicity that you spoke of; could it be caused by Cobra’s venom circulating through a Vampire?”

“That is exactly what would cause it. Someone has tainted your blo…” Jackson couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

As if rocket boosters were launched under his feet, Jimin levitated so forcefully and so fast that he was out of sight within a milli-second. The three of them, Reshma, Jackson and Sandiya, could only stare at the hole in the ceiling that was left behind after Jimin crashed through it to reach the attic where Mi was sleeping.

*******

Jungkook followed slowly behind the mysterious little girl that led him deep into the forest. His breath became labored and his skin began to burn, even though only the moonlight shined upon him, “Excuse me kid, but are we almost there?”

“Just a little bit further Jungkook. Would you like to rest? You don’t look well,” the mysterious child offered.

Jungkook fell against a tree and held on to the rough bark to support himself, “Could we please? Just allow me to stop here for a moment and catch my breath. I don’t feel so great.”

“Sure Jungkook,” the mystery girl walked further into the brush and then disappeared. Jungkook could hear her talking to someone but he couldn’t make out the words they were saying. Had he had his full Vampiric wits about him, his instincts would have told him that he was in danger. But in his weakened lethargic state, his only concern was continuing to follow the littler girl so that she could help him find the witches. He crawled with his last strength into the brush, calling out for her, “Little girl, please come back. You promised to lead me to them.” He crawled with his head down over the snapped twigs and branches that lay on the forest floor. He called to the child once again, “Come – come back please.” Exhausted, he fell to his stomach and then rolled onto his back. As he stared up into the sky, the long strands of Lia’s fiery red hair glimmered under the moonlight as she stepped over his enfeebled body, “You,” Jungkook said weakly.

She used the pointed tip of her stiletto heel to trace the exposed bones in Jungkook’s face, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, you look deplorable.”

Jungkook could smell her stench which caused him to gag and vomit into the pile of leaves beside his head. The rancid remains of the raw human liver he’d eaten the day prior heaved from his stomach. He wiped the blood from his mouth before sloppily pressing his palms forward against the dense fog of night in an attempt to attack Lia. But his movements did nothing more than rustle a few leaves along the ground. He tried again and again with no result.

Lia walked circles around his indolent body as it lay upon the ground. She laughed quietly under her breath, “Gotcha’,” she whispered savagely.

  
Jungkook refused to be defeated. He scrambled to his feet and focused with all of his might. With his eyes closed, he reached down deep within his body and shook violently as he threw one final burst of telepathic power towards his antagonist. Lia didn’t expect to be phased, but the burst of power hit her so hard that she was thrown one hundred feet into a clearing near the graveyard. The pain burned her chest and caused her to stretch her arm across her bosom, fearful that her breasts had been ripped away. “You SHIT!” she screamed. She threw a stinging ray back towards Jungkook that slammed him into a tree knocking him unconscious. The back of his skull cracked open as he slid down the rough bark of the tree and crashed to the ground. He never had a chance.

*******

  
Mi screamed in blood curdling fits as Jimin held her. She tried to force her form to change and become invisible, but the angry Vampire pulsed an electrical current through her body that trapped her in her solid form; something that she never knew was even possible. A low vicious, murderous tone squeezed through his throat and tore into her face like sharp razors, “What did you do to him?” His fangs were snarled as he pressed a single hand around her neck, suspending her in the air. For each scream she released without an answer, he squeezed her throat harder.

“I did nothing Jimin. I did nothing,” she cried.

Reshma rushed up the stairs to the attic moments after Jimin cornered Mi, “Jimin, please put her down. She’s a Translucent, she has no reason to hurt Jungkook. Her recommendations were impeccable, I vetted her myself. She’s not involved in this, let her go.”

“You were WRONG!” Jimin yelled at his sister. “She is the one who brought us the blood from the morgue. She is the one who separated the viles and gave Jungkook the tainted version. She is the one who insisted that we drink it almost every week. She is behind all of this.”

“No, No, No,” Mi plead. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything about tainted blood. I simply followed instructions. I-I picked the blood up from the morgue, from Emori, just as Madam Reshma instructed. The viles were already labeled when I picked them up. I thought it was a special request or just a method of organization. I didn’t question it. But I didn’t know. I didn’t know there was anything wrong with the blood. I insisted you drink because I was trying to protect you – both of you. Please, please, please believe me. I didn’t hurt you. I would never hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe and happy, please. PLEEEEEEEASE!” Mi didn’t know if she was more upset because she was being falsely accused or because she was being attacked. “I swear on my dead lover’s grave, I didn’t do this.”

Jimin, though still angry, could see the honesty in her eyes. She did adore them and Jimin knew it. He could also sense that she was telling the truth.

Reshma pled her case once again, “She didn’t do this. I’m your sister, you have to trust me.”

Jimin glanced between Mi and Reshma. Finally, he calmed enough to release his grip around Mi’s neck. She immediately she disappeared transitioning into her translucent form. He could hear her cries emanate from different parts of the room as she ran from him.

Unable to see where Mi had gone, Reshma spoke into the air, “Mi we’re sorry ok? But Mi, Jungkook is sick and now he’s gone missing. We believe his blood has been tainted. Present yourself Mi. We need to know everything about your pickup at the morgue.”

Mi reappeared, but this time she was hidden in between the rafters of the attic, far from Jimin’s reach, “How could you think I would hurt you? Especially you?” She cried.

Jimin was beginning to grow angry again. He didn’t care about her fucking feelings; he only wanted the facts of how their blood supply became tainted with Cobra venom. He levitated swiftly into the rafters and pressed his face threateningly close to hers, “Tell me what the fuck happened at the morgue or I will tear you limb to limb. You will spend your eternity separated from your fucking head!”

Mi beg to shake before disappearing again. But she was careful to start her story promptly from the beginning, “I received a call telling me that the blood was ready. He asked why I had not come earlier because the blood had been ready for days. I didn’t know what he was talking about. Madam Reshma had given me $10,000 cash for payment so I packed it all into a duffel bag and prepared to take it to Emori. When I got there, the blood was already packed, labeled and separated into two different racks. I thanked him for being so organized, gave him the money and left. That’s all Jimin. That’s all, I swear.”

Jimin floated back down to the floor just as Jackson and Sandiya reached the attic. Jackson looked solemn, “He’s in trouble Jimin, it’s worse than we thought,” Jackson said. With trembling hands, he handed Jimin the note that Jungkook had written, “He’s gone after the witches alone. We’ve got to find him.”

Jimin read the note, “Jungkook no! No! Baby no!”

Sandiya wrung her hands and clutched at her shawl, “The Arachomians will be here shortly to help with the search. They’ll search the grounds and the forest but...I doubt he’s anywhere near here.”

Jimin reasoned with himself, “The morgue. I need to get to the morgue. I need to talk to this fucking Emori. If Mi didn’t spike the blood, then it had to be him. If I can get more information from him, I can get more clues on where to find Jungkook.”

Reshma held Jimin’s hand, “I’ll go with you little brother. Jackson can you and Sandiya handle the search of the grounds without us?”

“Yeah baby. Of course. Keep us posted on what you find out. If we find anything during the search, we’ll contact you right away.”

*******


	7. Spidey Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Lia's plan is fully exposed. Jimin vows revenge, but struggles to control his newly discovered powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter taking so long. My computer crashed and has been in the shop. I almost lost all of my WIPs as well as the last chapter of this story but luckily the repairman was able to save everything. I decided to break Chapter 6 into two parts just in case you needed a break. Thank you sooo much for reading this little story. I hope it was a bit of fun during your Halloween holiday. I PURPLE U

# 

#  Chapter 7 – Spidey Senses

There was no way around it, Jimin was transfixed by a deep-rooted anger. His preference was to kill everyone in his path, but he didn’t want to create any complications that would hinder his focus of finding Jungkook.

“I’ll call the limo to get us to the morgue,”

“Fuck that. Hold my arm,” Jimin quipped. Reshma held on tightly, not sure what Jimin was going to do. With three quick steps, he launched himself into the air and faded into a blur with Reshma by his side. His body solidified a few thousand feet away from the castle and then he repeated the movement again, causing him to travel even more distance. He repeated it again, another nine times until he and Reshma were standing firmly on the ground right in front of the doors to the morgue.

“Holy shit!” Reshma gasped, “He really has transferred power to you. Since when can you do that baby brother?” She shook her head as she stared at Jimin, slightly afraid.

Jimin didn’t acknowledge his sister. There would be time to marvel at his powers later but in the meantime their immediate focus had to be Jungkook. He waved a single hand in front of him and blew the doors to the morgue off the hinges and threw them across the parking lot.

It was late, close to closing time, but the portly manager of the facility was still there, sitting at the front desk completing paperwork. His mouth fell open as he stood to his feet. He immediately ran to the corner to seek shelter from the flying debris. Once the cloud of flying papers settled, he stepped in front of the siblings and attempted to block their entrance. Bravely and foolishly he yelled, “I’m calling the police on you thugs. This is vandalism, you’ll pay for this damage.”

“Is this Emori?” Jimin inquired calmly in an eerie, unrecognizable voice.

“No. This is someone else,” Reshma replied.

Jimin, without so much as a glance in the man’s direction, seized his arm and twisted it until it cracked and ripped away from his body. He then implanted his fangs into the front of the man’s neck, ripping out all of his major arteries and then spitting them to the ground in a bloody heap. He dropped the man’s dead body and proceeded towards the back.

“Where’s fucking Emori?” He yelled causing the two morticians who were working late to peak their heads into the hallway. When they saw the bloody mangled body of their boss, they tried to run, but Jimin caught both of them in each of his arms. He lifted them by the front of their lab coats, “Are you Emori?” He looked between them.

“No. NO!” They both shook their heads.

“Not him,” Reshma said again.

“Where is Emori?” Jimin barked at them.

“Last room on the left,” they immediately answered.

Jimin snapped the necks of both men and then tossed them into a pile on top of their dead boss. It was then that Reshma knew that no one would be spared Jimin’s wrath. Anyone who was even remotely associated with the torture of his husband would pay, making it critical to find Jungkook as soon as possible before any more innocents could be harmed.

Vampire matings in their most natural form were a lifelong bond that was difficult to break. But the mating between Jimin and Jungkook, coupled with the constant sharing of their venom, meant that their bond was unprecedented. Very little historical knowledge was known about the behavior of pairings that shared venom, but it was more than likely that when separated, the world would burn until they could once again be together. It had been less than two hours since Jungkook had left Jimin’s side and the world – was already beginning to burn.

Jimin teleported the short distance to the room where Emori was working. He blew the door open and zipped inside. Emori was flipping through a chart and preparing to embalm another dead body as his earphones blasted in his ears, muting all of the commotion happening around him. Jimin threw him to the ground and pressed his foot on his neck. Emori screamed from both surprise and terror. His eyes flitted between Jimin and Reshma as he tried to grasp an understanding of what was happening.

“M-madam Reshma. What is this? Why are you here with such hostility?” He clutched Jimin’s foot with both of his hands, attempting to pull it away from his neck as he struggled to breathe.

“Why did you taint the blood? And why was Jungkook your target?” Jimin offered no explanation for his aggression.

“Taint blood? I did no such thing. I secured it in a sterile beaker just as instructed. The blood was perfectly pure and extracted directly from the human child,” Emori sputtered.

“You’re lying. Tell me the truth, please,” Jimin was dangerously polite. He pressed his foot harder into Emori’s neck.

Emori began to panic, “Madam Reshma, tell him. Tell him! You know I am telling the truth, your assistant was here, she watched me extract the blood, she even helped me sort and label the viles. I could not have tainted the blood; she watched my every move.”

“Sort and label the viles? What do you mean? What assistant? What did she look like?” Reshma was now down on her knees leaning over the man, hanging on his every word.

“She snuck her way into the morgue. She fooled my boss and pretended to be an inspector and then she found me while I was extracting the blood. You should know all of this Madam Reshma. You’re the one who sent her,” Emori’s stomach began to churn. The thought that the woman could have been an imposter slowly crept into his head, “she came with news. She said that you wanted the blood separated and labeled and that I was to follow her instructions, or you would kill me.”

“I’m going to kill you anyway,” Jimin advised calmly.

“What? No. NO. NO!” Emori began to fight against Jimin’s grip. He screamed for help.

“Why did you say that? Now we won’t get shit out of him?” Reshma scolded her foolish brother.

Emori began bargaining for his life, “Listen, please listen…I can help you find her. Promise-promise you’ll let me live if I can help you find her. I can tell you more about her. I can help you. Promise me!”

“Talk,” Reshma sighed. Jimin released his foot from Emori’s neck and allowed him to stand to his feet.

Emori rubbed his bruised neck and backed away from Jimin, “She came in here about eight months ago. She knew so much about you. She knew that Jimin and Jungkook were the names of the sick children and she knew that you needed the blood for a transfusion. She could not have known all of that unless she was with you, so I believed her.”

“What did she look like?” Jimin asked.

Emori talked incessantly, “She told me that as long as I followed her instructions, she would tell Reshma that I cooperated, and I would still get paid.”

“What did she look like?” Jimin asked again.

Emori continued to his own peril, “She told me that all of the blood had to be separated evenly between Jimin and Jungkook. She even helped me hide it from my boss. She packed the blood while I left to create a diversion so that he would not catch us.”

“You left her alone? With the blood?” Reshma was now in Emori’s face, standing eye to eye with him.

“Yes – b-b-but…,”

A sudden wind came along and blew off the roof of the building. Heavy snow, began to fall from the sky and collect upon the grey concrete of the morgue’s floor. Reshma and Emori turned their heads to see Jimin hovering about twenty feet in the air above them, with his face full of rage. He screamed down at Emori, “WHAT DID SHE FUCKING LOOK LIKE?”

Even Reshma took a step back from him.

Emori began to cry out, “She was tall, busty red head. She said her name was Lia. Pleeeeeeease Madam Reshma, tell him. Tell him, you know. You know all of this. You sent her pleeeeeease, didn’t you? Please help me,” he sobbed and pleaded for his life as he suddenly became aware of the razored fangs that protruded over Jimin’s lips.

The truth had finally settled in for Emori. It was at that moment that he realized Lia was not with Reshma and just as his instincts had warned him months ago, she was an imposter and should not have been trusted. He fell to his knees and began begging Jimin to spare him. “I had no way of knowing. The blood looked fine. How was I to know she was lying? It was an innocent mistake. I was only trying to please you. You’ll spare me won’t you? WON’T YOU?”

“Lia?” Jimin looked at Reshma. They both allowed the information to wash over them.

There was a moment of peace and quiet. The soft falling snow made no sound but blanketed the ground beneath them. A whispering wind circled around them, lifting files and papers and sending them flying through the exposed roof. Jimin looked up to the sky, which seemed to make the snow fall harder. In a delicate descent, he lowered himself to the ground and walked over to Emori, “You’ve done well by telling me this information. Thank you, it’s exactly what we needed to know. You’ve also begged me to spare your life, a request that I have no choice but to consider given how candid you were,” Jimin smiled and patted Emori on the shoulder. Both Emori and Reshma breathed a sigh of relief.

The wind began to howl like a wolf in the night as the snow covered their heads and eyelashes; collecting in thick sheets upon the floor. In the entire history of Fiji, there had never been a record of snow – until that very moment.

Reshma dealt the final blow by acknowledging Emori's suspicion, “She was not with me Emori. Lia is someone very dangerous who wishes to do us harm and unfortunately you helped her. Jimin, let’s go quickly.” Jimin seemed to be dazed. Reshma held her brother’s hand and prepared for him to zip her to their next location. “JIMIN! Let’s go, quickly. This is much more complicated than we thought. We need to figure out our next move.”

Jimin continued to smile curiously at Emori, “Just a second Reshma. I have a few more things to say to Emori.” Jimin shook her hand loose and stepped towards the cowering man, “Emori. Regarding your request that I spare your life?”

Emori nodded and smiled, still relieved.

“FUCK YOU!” Jimin grabbed Emori’s leg by the ankle causing Emori to fall backwards, headfirst to the ground. With a simple snap of his wrist, he ripped the leg clean away from Emori’s body before throwing it through the gap created by the missing roof, where it traveled miles into the dark sky. Emori with a sudden look of terror and surprise, attempted to escape, even with only one leg. He slipped and skidded on the icy, blood-covered snow as he tumbled to the ground and scurried away.

“GOD HELP ME! HELP ME!”

Jimin pulled Emori’s left arm from his body and then his right, ripping him to shreds piece by piece right before his own eyes. Emori slumped against the wheels of the gurney, with only his torso remaining. He examined the condition of his own limbless body and released a series of screams, “GOD PLEASE!” Blood pooled beneath him and flowed over the white snow. Even with his limited mobility, he jerked the center of his torso trying to move himself to escape Jimin.

  
Reshma rushed forward and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She glared at Jimin, “He was suffering, he didn’t deserve that.”

Jimin screamed at her, “HE IS THE REASON MY MATE IS DYING! FUCK HIM FUCK HIM FUCK HIM. WHEN I FIND THESE WITCHES…” His breathing was heavy, labored and uncontrolled; his eyes were dark and squinted and his hands were trembling with anger. The snow fell heavier and heavier around them.

Reshma bracketed her little brother’s face in an effort to calm him, “Jimin, Jimin listen to me, this is you. You’re doing this,” she grabbed a hand full of bloody snow and shoved it in his face, “if you don’t get control, you’re going to cause a catastrophic event before we can ever even get to Jungkook. I know you’re angry. I get it. I understand. I’m angry too and we will deal with those bitches I PROMISE YOU! But you must contain your anger.”

Jimin’s arms exploded in a circular motion, pushing her to the ground. He leaned over holding his stomach and released a horrific scream that seemed to last for hours, “ARHAAAHHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAH!” The building shook and began to collapse around them as the snow swirled into a tornadic wind.

Reshma jumped to her feet again, “Baby brother. STOP THIS. STOP IT NOW. We’re going to find him. Stop this!” She cried with her large grey eyes full of terrified tears.

Jimin seemed to ignore her because neither the hellacious wind nor heavy snow stopped. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called his brother in law, “Jackson, the witches have Jungkook. They’re behind all of this and they’re the ones who spiked Jungkook’s blood. Whoever lured him from the castle, it was a trap. They’ve got him Jackson and we have to find them.”

*******

Holding hands as they stood nervously in the corner, Goa and Sodu watched as Lia placed the unconscious Vampire gently on the bed and began buckling steel bracelets around each of his wrists and ankles. Each steel bracelet was bolted to a chain embedded into the brick wall of the crematorium. Jungkook’s legs and arms were stretched taught as if being pulled by some type of 17th century torture device.

"Why have we come back here to the crematorium? Is it safe to be here? Why did we bring him here? We need to keep hiding!" Goa questioned Lia's decision to bring the Vampire back to their original home. She feared that it would make it much easier for the Vampires to find them. Neither Goa nor Sodu dared step within ten feet of the Vampire as they stood deathly afraid of the dead soul. Goa continued to voice her concern, “Sister, are you sure his binds will hold?”

Lia smirked, “Of course, I’m sure. He’s no match for me. Even your old crumpled ass could take him. He’s powerless; the cobra potion saw to that.” Once Lia had each of the chains secured, she removed her cloak, climbed into the bed and straddled the shackled Vampire. Hovering centimeters away from his face, she admired his features; his eloquence, his all-consuming beauty. Even after months and months of merciless torture at the hands of her cobra venom elixir, he was still beautiful. “Curious. He’s very attractive, isn’t he?” She used her pale veiny hand with the perfectly manicured nails to caress his hollow cheeks, “He must be incredibly strong to endure so much toxin for so long. Rest well my beautiful Vampire for your power will soon be under my control.” She sat up over his crotch and allowed his limp cock to rub against her thigh, “You will be a better fuck than the Demon,” she laughed maniacally.

“You’re going to attempt to fuck an unconscious, mated Vampire?” Sodu yelled at her foolish sister, spewing hatred towards her for her imbecilic ways, “His dick will not rise for you, you wretched piece of filth. That is a violation of the evilest kind!”

“Do you feel sympathy for him? Even after he tried to kill you?” Lia hissed. “I’m not going to fuck him...at least not while he’s still a Vampire. Besides, if I so desired, I could take him in this most fragile state, and he would love it and cum hard all over my luscious body.” Lia boasted as she leaned down to plant a kiss over Jungkook’s purple thin lips.

However, even in his unconscious state, the smell of the witch repulsed him and made his stomach lurch. He voided a large volume of rancid, stale blood that projectiled in a thick film all over Lia’s face and chest. Lia lost control of her temper. She was so angry that she sent a sharp ray of green light at his feeble body causing him to rise into the air, while still chained to the walls. Each chain pulled tightly at his limbs, stretching him mercilessly in four different directions across the room.

Sodu and Goa buckled with laughter. Lia rounded upon them, “Shut up you stupid bitches." She continued to send curses at the tortured Vampire, causing his body to convulse with agony. Using the tail of her dress, she wiped away the blood vomit and cursed Jungkook once again. If Jungkook had been awake, he would have been pleased with himself for creating such chaos between the sisters.

“I'm not going to harvest his power. I’m going to strengthen it even further but keep it under my control. But I must hurry. The cobra venom is killing him. If I don’t complete this soon, he will die and his powers will die with him.” Lia stopped sending curses momentarily to advise her sisters of her new and improved plan. She left Jungkook suspended and rushed over to the fireplace mantle to retrieve the severed head of the Demon that she’d slayed so many years ago.

Goa stepped forward, fully serious, “Sister, are you going to do what I think? You’re going to turn him into a...Demon? You're going to make Demon Essence?”

“That’s impossible, you would have to gut him and kill him completely to make that work. He’s only partially dead as Vampire. His soul cannot be repossessed. Besides, this is dangerous and has never been attempted with a man of this magnitude, especially a Vampire. This is too risky; he could kill all of us once you restore his powers.” Sodu worried. She and Goa began to frantically chatter amongst themselves, irritating their baby sister once again.

Lia threw a curse at them that filled their mouths with black caterpillars, making it impossible for them to continue talking. She immediately began mixing various ingredients inside of her caldron, “I know what I’m doing. It will only take a couple of hours to make the potion from the skin and bones of the Demon - I will boil the Demon’s severed head to extract his essence. Then I will cut the Vampire open from nuts to neck and pour the potion inside of his body while he is still unconscious. Once the Demon spawn begins to flow through his veins, he will awaken with all of the power of a Demon and he will be beholden only to me. Once he is Demon, it will erase all ties and all memories of his past-including his allegiance to his mate. He will become my mate and together we shall rule hell and earth. Now help me Sodu before I turn his powers upon you!”

Sodu reluctantly began helping her sister pull the needed ingredients.

Lia continued, “Once I replace his Vampire blood with the essence from the Demon, he will look upon us as giving him birth. His powers will be used to protect us only. And then and only then will we make love as a mated couple.”

Sodu quietly shook her head as she continued to help her sister with the evil potion. She muttered under her breath, “You’re delusional. He still will not want you.”

As the middle sister, Goa was still skeptical, but much more reasonable, “This has been done only five times in witchcraft history and thus, it almost killed the witches who tried to do it. I don’t think this is a good idea Lia. Why can’t we just cut off his head and be done with it? Just kill him sisters. KILL HIM. Thus, he’s too dangerous to be allowed to live and...and....”

Sodu continued brewing the portion alongside Lia, “...and what sister, why thus though tongue tangled?” She said lovingly.

Goa begrudgingly continued, “...and...I don’t think any of us understand how powerful love can be. He and the silver hair one are deeply in love. I have seen it with my own two eyes. Even after becoming a Demon, the other half of him will always belong to Jimin and the latter will never stop fighting for him. This could create a war that could last for centuries.”

“Don’t you get it you fucking idiot? That is the brilliance of my plan. Once the Vampire is ours, he will easily kill at our behest. The first victim we will assign to him will be his mate. Once Jimin is out of the way, there will be nothing that can stop us,” Lia explained.

Goa stood silenced. She had no further words to offer that could convince them. She walked to the small window near the entrance and stared up at the moonless black sky. Curiously she tilted her head and asked, “Is that...snow?”

*******

By the time Jimin and Reshma returned to the castle, the grounds were crawling with Arachomian. All of them had come with the shared mission of finding Jungkook. Many of them, having never seen snow, were fixated upon their footprints as they landed in what they assumed to be white sand falling from the sky.

Jackson met Reshma and Jimin at the gate, “He’s not on the castle grounds. He’s not at the volcanos, he’s not in the chain islands. No one has any idea where he’s gone. He simply disappeared.”

Jimin walked purposely towards his front door, “Any idea how he was lured out? That’s what we need to know.”

“A few witnesses say they saw him walk into the forest and a child, just as he stated in his note. But the two did not speak other than to rest along the way,” Jackson broke the difficult news to Jimin, understanding fully what it meant.

Jimin began to tear, “They used a child, an innocent child. No wonder he left with her without question. He probably thought she was in some kind of danger. He’s out there sickly, with no one to protect him.” A wind propelled mixture of ice and snow began to crash against the windows of the castle, causing them the crack and break.

Reshma held Jimin’s hand once again to calm him before he made the snow worsen.

“On top of all of the other weird shit going on today, it’s fucking snowing. It’s never snowed in Fiji history. Do you think it has something to do with Jungkook?” Jackson held out his hand to catch a few snowflakes.

“It has everything to do with Jungkook,” Reshma said as she wiped away her brother’s errant tears. “It’s Jimin - he’s causing it to snow. His rage is somehow manifesting into the weather and there’s nothing we can do to stop it.”

“Fuck me!” Jackson said as he looked up at the endless white snowflakes falling furiously from the sky, “I understand Jimin. We’ll find him. We will.”

Jimin felt that sitting around admiring the snow was a waste of time. He barged into the castle while barking at Reshma and Jackson, “What are they planning to do to him? Is it his power they want? They’ve stolen all of it. He’s just a shell.” He walked into the ball room and paced back and forth.

“I think I have some answers,” Jackson offered firmly.

Jimin glared towards him, “Where’s Sandiya? Why isn’t she here?”

“She left. She went back to the crematorium to check to see if the witches had returned. Regarding their plan: I think I know what they want. They want to harvest his powers and transfer them to themselves. You see Jimin I’ve studied this a great deal.” Jackson pulled one of Baram’s old books, “The cobra venom itself would have stripped his powers completely, but I believe they fed him a Cobra potion which was not meant to destroy his powers, but to keep him from accessing them. It’s all right here.” Jackson showed Jimin the handwritten pages that had been created by his mother and Jarvis. “It’s like separating the egg white from the yolk. The powers are just as potent, but they are contained, making them easier to harvest. It’s a very efficient way to take down a Vampire. If they had just wanted to destroy his powers, they could have done so overnight with just a few drops of cobra venom. But they didn’t want his powers gone, just out of his control which is why he suffered so greatly. His powers are part of who he is. Without them, his soul is emaciated.”

“They tortured him.” Jimin looked down sadly.

“Yes. He’s been through hell and the true nature of his suffering was hidden because he likely didn’t want us to worry.”

“How do they plan to actually harvest his power?” Jimin asked.

Reshma braced. She knew based on the look on her lover’s face that he was hesitant to give Jimin the answer to his question. There was awkward silence.

Jimin repeated his question slowly, “How. Is. Harvesting. Done.”

Jackson had no choice but to answer, “It can only be done through the release of his seed.”

“What?”

“He has to...to release inside of the one who seeks his power. She has to have intercourse with him. That’s the only way for the transfer of power to occur. She’s probably planning to seduce him while he’s too weak to...”

Jackson did not have a chance to finish his sentence before the walls began to tremble against a violent outer wind. The large chandelier in the ballroom swung back and forth and around and around like a tether ball. Jimin levitated ten feet above the ground with his fists tightly clenched. He spoke eerily calmly, “She thinks she’s going to fuck my husband?” The rafters of the roof began to snap as the ceiling threatened to cave in.

Snow fell so hard outside that it was blinding, making the search for Jungkook even more difficult for the Arachomian who were searching the grounds. Snow in Fiji sent the entire island into turmoil.

Reshma stared up at her heart-torn brother and pled with him, “Please Jimin. Control yourself. The island cannot take much more of this. You will kill many innocent people if this snow continues.”

Jackson looked around nervously at the destruction that was happening right before his very eyes, “He’s a handful, isn’t he?” He whispered to Reshma as she tried to talk her brother down.

“You don’t know the half,” she whispered back.

It was only by the grace of the Universe that Sandiya came rushing in at the very moment Jimin was about to have a fatal breakdown, “I FOUND THEM,” she screamed out of breath. Her long thin spider legs were only partially retracted. She looked wildly across the room at her family, “I FOUND THE FUCKING WITCHES! I couldn’t get close enough to see if they had Jungkook. I didn’t want to spook them and cause them to flee but I am almost positive they are holding him there. They went right back to the crematorium as if nothing happened. They would not have done so unless they already had him in their possession.” Sandiya leaned against the fireplace and tried to catch her breath.

Jimin levitated higher and zipped in a flash from the ballroom to the front gate of the castle. The snow fell over his shoulders and mixed into the silver strands of his dampened hair as he marched with uncontrolled vitriol, intent on killing everything in his path towards the witches.

Reshma called to him, “Little brother wait. WAIT!”

“I WILL NOT WAIT! I’m going to get my fucking husband.” Jimin’s pupils were a bloody shade of red, very different from the deep brown eyes that typically warmed his face. He looked like a mad man and there was no telling what he was capable of with this level of rage boiling with him.

“WAIT!” Jackson screamed at him. “He’s my brother. Do you really think I would stay behind and not fight beside you? I’m going too.”

“Well you know I’m in,” Reshma was already holding Jimin’s hand, preparing to be teleported alongside of him.

Sandiya moved to hold Jackson’s arm. Her intent was to fight beside them but Jimin telepathically pushed her away, “Sandiya, this is not your fight. You have a child to protect. If the witches, for whatever reason, escape me, they will likely come after you and Tan. Please go – and be with your family. I am protecting my family and you must protect yours.”

“But he saved my Tan. He would not be in this situation at all if it were not for him sacrificing himself to save her life. I will not allow him to suffer any longer. I want to go too. Tan is in safe hands with Lee.”

“NO.” Jimin, Jackson and Reshma disappeared within a blink, leaving Sandiya standing alone in the windy snow, as the other Arachomian’s surrounded her to give her comfort.

*******

Lia ascended to the highest point in the room where Jungkook lay suspended under her spell. She floated quietly through the air as she once again evaluated him. “You will be my dream mate. Let’s see the goods, shall we?” She used her long, pointed, triangular-shaped nails to rip away at Jungkook’s clothing, leaving him naked and fully exposed with only the chains around his body. With the icy palm of her hand, she ran it along his thigh, caressing his cock, trying to get a rise out of him. However, she was careful not to move too closely, lest he vomit on her again.

From her perched position, she looked towards the ground at her sisters who were still busy preparing the potion, “Is it ready? We must hurry. Is the Demon’s Essence ready for me to pour?”

“Yes,” Sodu answered dutifully.

“Give me the knife.” Sodu passed a large 10-inch bladed knife to her sister. The blade glistened in the Demonic fire.

Goa, still dreadfully frightened of their plan asked, “What if he wakes up after you cut him?”

“That is possible. We will pour the Demon’s essence into his body as soon as I make the cut. We must be prepared. Sodu, you pour as I cut and Goa, you standby in case he tries to fight. His strength won’t be fully restored until the essence has a chance to flow through his body. It could take a few minutes, but it should be quick.”

Sodu lifted the entire caldron of Demon’s essence and tilted it high over Jungkook’s floating body, “I’m ready.”

Lia lifted her arm as high as possible and then drove the knife deep into Jungkook’s thigh. The sharp tip of the knife nicked his bone, causing him to wince and shake in his unconscious state. She dragged the tip of the knife, deep into his flesh, cutting a straight line from his thigh, through his stomach. Small droplets of Jungkook's blood trickled up through the incision as she ran the knife slowly up the center of his body. Once again she glanced up at Sodu to give her the sign to begin pouring the Demon essence as the wound began to open.

But before she could deepen the incision, the entire top half of the crematorium suddenly blew off. She looked towards the sky but was struck down immediately before she even had a chance to see what attacked her.

“Pour the essence, pour it NOW!” She screamed to Sodu who stood shocked with the caldron frozen in her hand.

Reshma, Jimin and Jackson dropped to the floor of the crematorium and immediately began attacking the three witches. Jimin threw electric bolts of lightning at everything that moved as the wind swirled behind him, blowing through the small space and upending the contents of the room. In her attempt to shield herself from Jimin’s attack, Sodu dropped the caldron, spilling most of the essence onto the filthy ground beneath them. She fiercely threw curses at Jimin to try to keep him away, but he was just too powerful.

“Where is he?” Jimin screamed. He searched the room looking for Jungkook, not realizing that he was hovering in silent tortured pain above him. 

“He’s there!” Jackson yelled as he spotted Jungkook’s naked body spinning in the air with a massive wound in his torso.

Goa, still taken back by the surprise attack, turned her curses towards Jackson who had morphed into his full spider form as he approached her. She hit him twice with killing curses, but he continued to advance. “Help me! Help!” She shouted at Sodu who was still attacking Jimin to no avail. Sodu threw a curse at Jackson’s back, which caused his long legs to collapse underneath him, driving him hard to the ground.

Jimin looked up and saw Jungkook and zipped over to his body to shield him from the curses that were flying throughout the room. “My GOD baby, what have they done?” Jimin quickly examined the deep stab wounds on his husband.

Reshma, Goa and Sodu battled on the floor as Reshma jumped in front of the fallen Jackson to begin fighting both of the witches simultaneously, "You ok baby?" She called out as she shielded him from the flying curses.

"I cannot tell you how much I HATE these bitches," Jackson complained as he hopped back to his feet, stretching all eight of his hairy legs, "Thanks for the cover. I'm ok."

With Jimin distracted over Jungkook and Reshma and Jackson locked in battle with her sisters, Lia saw her chance. She swooped over the caldron and tucked it under her arm, while hitting Jimin with a killing curse that sent him flailing away from Jungkook’s body. She began to pour the contents of the caldron into the incision, while using her other hand to throw curses at Jimin, keeping him at bay as the potion integrated it's way into Jungkook. Her attacks on Jimin were futile, but they kept Jimin occupied just long enough for her to empty the caldron. Most of the contents had been wasted on the ground, but she hoped there was enough remaining in the pot to initiate Jungkook's Demon transformation.

Jimin, with a horrific realization, threw a massive ball of wind at Lia to stop her from pouring the liquid into Jungkook’s wounds, but it was too late. The deep incision along his body had already began to heal itself and close over the liquid as it flowed through the Vampire’s body.

Jimin screamed at Lia, “What is that? What have you done?” It would have been easy to kill her, but he needed answers, “What is that? TELL ME!” He screamed. He telepathically grabbed her by her hair and shook her like a rag doll, banging her body into the side of the brick, “TELL ME! WHAT DID YOU POUR INTO HIM?” He violently tossed her about, demanding that she answer him. With a single jerk of his arm, he ripped her entire stock of red hair away from her scalp, leaving his bald and bloodied with parts of her skull exposed.

Lia screamed in pain filled agony, and cried over the loss of her beautiful red hair. She laughed mockingly at Jimin, full of spite, “It’s too late. He’s mine now. I’ve filled his body with Demon’s essence…in essence, turning him into a Demon. He is no longer Vampire and no longer yours.” She screeched like the greedy petulant child she was.

Jackson thrusted his sharp talons at Goa’s head, but each time, he missed, driving his talons into the brick. Reshma physically battled Sodu, tossing her around as she shielded herself from her lame curses. The wind and snow only served to make the entire situation more intense. With dirt and debris flying through the air, it became increasingly difficult to see anything. Jimin’s snowstorm falling through the roof created an icy backdrop for the deadly battle. Reshma screamed to Jackson, “I’m tired of this shit. KILL THEM. Cut off her head.”

“Will do,” Jackson obeyed his CEO girlfriend dutifully. He engaged all eight of his legs in a high-speed advance towards Goa. He took several shots to the chest from her stinging rays, but he persevered through the pain and tracked her all the way to the burning oven in the center of the room. With two of his talons, he stabbed her through the mid-section, while he used another talon to squeeze her thin neck between his sharp claws.

“No…no. Sister help me.” Goa screamed to Sodu, but it was too late. Jackson snapped his talons together so forcefully that Goa’s neck snapped, causing her decapitated head to go flying through the air.

It was by sheer coincidence that Goa’s severed head landed directly into Sodu’s arms, “NOOOOOOOOOO! Baby sister NOOOOOOOOOO!” She screamed so loudly that the rafters shook. She fell to the ground with Goa’s head in her arms and wept considerably. Sodu caressed the greasy tendrils of hair around her little sister’s face and gently kissed the forehead before closing the weeping eyes, “You’re free now. You’re free from her. You’re free from all of it,” she cried. Gently, she placed Goa’s head on the ground. With a renewed fury and enlightened rage, she turned towards the spider, determined to kill him. Sodu levitated herself above Reshma and Jackson, “You’ve fucked with the wrong witch.” With a mighty blast she blew Reshma and Jackson into the burning fire behind them, holding them in place while they burned alive.

Jungkook began to stir. The fractured skull that had kept him unconscious for hours, healed under the power of the Demon's blood once it began to pulse through his veins.

Jimin watched the rising naked body of his husband as he snapped the chains that were binding him to the walls. He spoke desperately to him, “Jungkook, are you okay? It’s me. It’s me baby, please tell me you recognize me?”

The emaciated Vampire that once was, was no more as Jungkook's power appeared to be fully restored. His striking good looks, deep tanned skin and muscular build all returned, even more vibrant than before. The deeply embedded slash that Lia had carved into his body magically sutured over without leaving a scar. Jungkook, as a newly formed Demon, snarled at Jimin as if he were his greatest enemy.

Lia saw the sign that she’d been waiting for. Jungkook had no recognition in his eyes for the man that he’d previously called his mate. She floated carefully towards Jungkook smiling broadly, “Hello. You’ve awakened from your slumber.”

Jungkook smiled again, this time flashing a threatening smile in Jimin's direction.

“Oh God,” Jimin whispered when he noticed that Jungkook’s fangs were gone, “what have you done? What have you done?” He screamed at Lia again before lifting a table from the ground and throwing it at her head.

Jungkook levitated naked in front of her and pushed her behind him to shield her against Jimin's attacks. He batted down the table to keep it from striking her. Jimin hurled five more heavy objects at her before realizing that Jungkook was protecting her and blocking all of them.

“Don’t touch her,” Jungkook stared down at Jimin with a blank unresponsive glare.

“You can’t protect her baby. She tried to kill you. She tried to kill you. You’re not yourself, please,” Jimin began to anger once again.

Lia continued to seek cover behind Jungkook almost daring Jimin to attack them. Jimin was about to attack Lia again when he heard the battle cries from Jackson and Reshma below. Both of them were flailing about as they attempted to free themselves from the fire. Reshma, being a Vampire could handle the heat, but Jackson could not. She pulled and kicked at her spider boyfriend to help free him from the frames which were burning him alive. Sodu stood over them, deeply entranced within the curse that she was using to hold them against the flames.

Jimin glanced between Jungkook and Reshma. Casually, he flicked his wrist and snapped Sodu's neck, releasing the spell that pinned Jackson and Reshma against the fire. Sodu crumpled to the ground dead, with her body landing in a thud next to the severed head of her dead sister, Goa.

Reshma cried as she pulled Jackson from the fire. Most of the hair along his spidered legs was ablaze as he screamed in pain, trying to beat out the flames.

While Jimin was distracted, Lia whispered into Jungkook’s ear, “I need you to kill him. He wants to harm me, and he must pay.”

Jungkook’s naked body still floated over the scene below, “Kill him?”

Lia sensed hesitation and that was not a good sign. She repeated her instruction, “You must kill him now. Do it. With a single snap of your fingers, you can kill him. Do it now while he is distracted. DO IT!” She screamed but Jungkook refused to follow her orders.

Jimin did his best to balance his two emergencies; Jungkook being lured by Lia and Jackson potentially dying. He didn’t know where to turn his attention first - that is – until he felt a heavy tug at his back. He felt himself flying backwards through the air, being tossed headfirst into the brick wall.

“Jungkook NO,” Reshma screamed.

Jungkook looked on cluelessly, “I didn’t do that.”

It was not Jungkook tossing Jimin around, it was a very angry Lia who’d just realized that both of her sisters were dead, “Did you kill my sisters?” She screamed angrily, **“KILL THEM JUNGKOOK! ALL OF THEM! THEY HAVE HURT US."** Seeing the bodies of her dead sisters made her frantic.

After repeatedly begging for him to act, Jungkook finally became more amicable to Lia’s request. First, he turned his attention to his brother and Reshma, two people completely unrecognizable to him. He lifted his hands and stared at his palms as a greenish glow illuminated under his skin. He rubbed his palms together and pushed them towards Reshma and Jackson. Jackson was forced into human form under Jungkook's attack. Both he and Reshma grabbed their necks as they felt their brother's invisible wave of death being turned against them. They laid on their backs gasping and suffocating as they looked desperately towards their brother, with silent pleas for him to stop. Jungkook continued to casually press his deathly force against them, giving it no thought.

Jimin looked into Jungkook's eyes and calmly spoke to his lover, “Don’t hurt them. They're your family.” He searched for his eyes, hoping to connect.

“KILL THEM!” Lia screamed again, “YES, THAT’S IT. KILL THEM. TAKE YOUR REVENGE.”

Jungkook looked at Reshma and Jackson as they lay dying by his hand. He glanced up at Jimin with trepidation because something just didn’t feel right to him. But upon Lia’s instruction, he continued suffocating them, despite his reservations. "Are you sure they are the enemy?" Jungkook asked flatly.

"DON'T QUESTION ME! JUST KILL THEM!" Lia and her bloody bald head hovered behind Jungkook, directing his actions and triggering his destruction.

With one last desperate attempt, Jackson choked out a phrase to Jimin that was barely audible, “THE DEMON ESSENCE IS NOT WORKING...BITE HIM! SAVE HIM BEFORE IT PERMANENTLY... TAKES HOLD.” Even in the face of death, Jackson was more concerned for his brother than he was his own life. He tried to repeat his instructions again, but alas he had no more breath.

“Bite him?” Jimin repeated to himself. Jimin faked a move as if he were going to drop down to help Reshma and Jackson but at the last minute he circled back around Jungkook and landed on his back. With his legs wrapped tightly around Jungkook’s waist, he drove his fangs deep into the back of Jungkook’s neck and pulsed his venom into his mate’s bloodstream, expelling the Demon potion.

“What are you doing? NO! What are you doing?” Lia screamed when she saw Jimin inserting his venom into Jungkook. She threw her strongest curse possible at both of them in an attempt to shake Jimin lose.

The curse rebounded against Jungkook’s body as if it were a pesky fly. She watched as he closed his eyes and savored the Vampire kiss from his beloved husband. She screamed again and there more curses, "NO, he's mine! He's mine!" Curse after curse was propelled at Jimin and Jungkook causing green flashes of light to reflect off of the snow that blanketed the room. She flew towards their entangled bodies and tried to physically pry them apart, but it was no use. 

Jimin's grip on Jungkook's neck was airtight and he was not about to let go. The bite was working. Centimeter by centimeter, Jungkook’s fangs began to reform until they once again hung over his thin lips. Jimin still refused to let go. He continued to produce as much venom as his body would allow and every ounce of it was pumped into his mate to counter the Demon’s essence that threatened to own him. Jungkook’s magical grip on Reshma and Jackson began to loosen as he was brought back to his senses.

Lia still kicked and screamed in front of them urgently trying to pull Jimin away. It didn’t take her long to realize that her efforts were futile. The fight was no longer fair. It was now four against one and with Jungkook’s powers being restored, she realized that she was as good as dead. So, while each of them was distracted: Reshma with putting out Jackson’s fire and Jimin with injecting his venom, Lia took the opportunity to escape. She gave one final screech and propelled herself like a rocket through the black opening where the roof once sat and disappeared into the dark snowy sky.

Reshma saw her flee, but with Jackson still in trouble, she could not leave his side. She yelled to Jimin, “She’s getting away!”

Jimin released Jungkook and was about to go after her when he heard Jungkook’s loving voice, “Jimin? What-what happened?”

“Baby? You recognize me? Are you ok?” He wanted to give chase to Lia, but Jungkook was his only priority. He examined his mate thoroughly until he was satisfied that he looked normal and back to his old self.

Jungkook stretched and grimaced, “I’m ok- bit of a headache though. What happened?”

“You were lured by Lia and her sisters. It was a trap. You were weak after they’d poisoned you for months. They tried to change you into a Demon and it almost worked…”

“You bit me!?" Jungkook interrupted.

“You’re always worried about the wrong things,” Jimin fussed. He smiled a smile of loving relief and kissed Jungkook all over his face.

“Why am I naked? I didn’t…with one of the…the smell!” Jungkook swiped at his naked body.

“Don’t worry. Nothing bad happened, we got here in time. Jungkook Lia got away – again,” Jimin admitted.

Jungkook’s expression turned very bitter. He floated himself to the ground and found the remnants of his jeans. He was about to soar through the open roof in search of Lia, when he noticed Jackson laying on the floor looking unwell, “What happened? Brother? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. But she involuntarily shaved my sexy spider legs and I'm not happy about it,” Jackson joked through his pain. He transformed from his spider form to human.

Reshma began quickly, “Jungkook, Lia got away. If you chase after her, you can probably catch her.”

Jungkook looked around at the two dead bodies of Lia’s sisters. “Now is not the time. I need to chose family over revenge. Besides, she’s all alone now that her sisters are gone. She will be much easier to catch without their faithful protection. My concern is here with my brother. Reshma, please forgive me for attacking you, my mind was a bit fuzzy and I didn't realize what I was doing.”

Reshma flung both arms around Jungkook and hugged her brother as tightly as she could, "My GOD, we almost lost you. I am so happy to have you back. Don't ever scare us like that again." Jungkook accepted her hug and sighed.

Jimin leaned over Jackson, “Jungkook is right. Let’s focus on getting Jackson home. I want him to stay with us in the castle while he’s recovering. Jackson, without you, I would have never known what to do to save him. You are so very smart, just like your father.”

*******

  
Jimin insisted that Jungkook shower and lie down immediately upon their return to the castle, “We’ll have Sandiya take a look at this wound where Lia inserted the Demon’s essence. According to Jackson, my venom was strong enough to render it powerless since it had not yet completely taken hold. I hope that’s true.” Jimin fluffed Jungkook’s pillows and kissed his middle section where the incision had been made.

“Stop fussing over me. I’m ok. I promise, I feel 100% better,” Jungkook reassured him.

“You may feel better but that does not mean you ARE better. Jungkook what happened to you was very serious. The witches poisoned you for months and none of us realized it. I should have seen it. I should have put two and two together and realized that they were behind this, but I didn’t. For that I will never forgive myself. I am so sorry that I allowed you to suffer for so long.” Jimin laid his head on his younger mate’s chest.

“Jimin none of this is your fault. Understand? None of it. Although…we do probably need to find a more reliable source for our children’s blood in the future,” Jungkook joked.

“Not funny. For the next few months, we’re staying right here in this castle. Even if it means we have to feed here. I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know for sure that you’re ok, and the cobra blood is completely out of your system."

"I noticed that it has stopped snowing outside, does that mean you've calmed down?"

Jimin looked embarrassed, "I couldn't control it. I'm not accustomed to manipulating such powerful impulses. I have even more appreciation for your level of control. You're amazing Jungkook. So much was tied up inside of me that I just couldn't see clearly. My senses were overloaded and it was as if every nerve in my body was on fire. I think, it would be a good idea to maybe practice a little before our next encounter with Lia."

Jungkook nodded and agreed, "I don't think the island of Fiji can survive another snow storm, so yes, practice is key."

"Listen, I have to do something. You get some rest and I’ll be back soon ok?”

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asked. It was odd for Jimin to suddenly need to leave after promising to never leave his side.

“To the attic. I need to apologize to Mi,” Jimin said sorrowfully, “I accused her of being the one to poison you.”

“Ohhhh, yeah I would have accused her too. She’s a weirdo. Carry on, I’ll be here eating these blood lollipops that Sandiya made for me.”

*******

Jimin found Mi huddled in the corner of the attic, scribbling feverishly in her notepad. She screeched when she looked up and saw him? “Whatever it is, I did not do it. I’ve been here the entire time, studying and looking for your next meals. Please Jimin. Please, believe me.”

Jimin hovered beside her before taking a seat, “Mi. I’m here to apologize. I was very angry and out of my mind with worry when I attacked you. Please forgive me.”

“I have already forgiven you, now leave please,” she alternated between invisible and translucent as she trembled in fear of Jimin.

He placed a loving hand on her shoulder and held it steady to keep it from traveling through her translucent body, "You're trembling. Mi, please. Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I am completely embarrased over my behavior."

Jimin's words were enough to calm Mi and make her less anxious, "I said I accept your apology. I know you didn't mean to scare the shit out of me, but you did. Forgive me if it takes a little time for me to get back to normal." 

“That is fair. Um, Mi, I think we need to talk - not about what happened - but something else." Jimin locked eyes with her and forced her to remain visible for the moment.

"This sounds serious. You're not firing me are you? I have no place to go..."

"No, Mi, no. Nothing like that." Jimin cleared his throat and said what was on his mind, "Mi. I know that you watch Jungkook and I when we make love.”

Mi was embarrassed. If she had color, she would have been blushed by a pink canvas of shame. She took her invisible form in order to hide from Jimin’s knowing eyes.

He continued with his conversation, “I suspected there was someone else in the room with us a few times, but you accidentally confirmed it when you told me that “you’d seen us do worse”. That was the moment that I knew you’d been watching. Mi, why do you invade our privacy that way? You wonder why I immediately suspected you of being the one who tainted our blood? Well that’s why. Your spying, peeping whatever you want to call it…is dishonest and you broke our trust. Now would you mind explaining yourself?” Jimin asked tenderly.

Mi flashed again between translucent and solid form. She settled on translucent, allowing the milky liquid texture to form underneath her skin, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I was doing anything wrong – at least not at first. It started as me just being curious and making sure you were ok. I was responsible for your well-being and you two seemed so violent during sex that I felt that I needed to supervise to make sure no one got hurt. But over time, I fell in love with your love. Watching the two of you have sex was the most beautiful expression of love that I’d ever witnessed. You’re not like other Vampires. You care so much for each other. I long to have a relationship such as yours. I should have stopped when I realized it was wrong, but I just…couldn’t.”

Jimin squinted his eyes and chose to withhold judgement, “Tell me about your living life. How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-one. I died on my wedding night in February of 1873. My death came right after me and my husband had been intimate for the very first time. We held each other close and basked in the glory of our passion. It was as perfect a night as we could have ever hoped for - that is until robbers decided to invade our home. My husband was killed trying to protect me, and I was killed as we lay naked in our beds. I mourned for his life, I mourned for my life and I was never at peace again. I have roamed the earth as a Translucent ever since. You and Jungkook, you remind me of my love. You remind me that the world is not all ugly and that there is honesty and beauty that exists. It’s such a wonderful feeling. I cry every time I watch you. You’re lovely,” she admitted honestly.

“Well your story makes it very difficult to stay angry with you. I would have much preferred you to say that you like getting off to watching us fuck. But you had to add beauty and love and whatnot,” Jimin rolled his eyes.

Mi laughed, “Well I guess there is a little of that too? Although I can’t really fulfill any of my sexual urges without a physical body. So, most of the time I just end up very frustrated.”

Jimin laughed with her, “Ouch. Sorry to hear that.” He spoke more seriously, “No more watching us, ok? Jungkook already thinks you’re creepy and I imagine it’s because his instincts told him you were spying on us as well. I don’t want things to be awkward between us. I want us to be friends, family even. You have done a spectacular job caring for me and Jungkook. Thanks to you, we haven’t been in famine cycle one time since you arrived. Well, with the exception of Jungkook’s illness, but that was not the norm. I want to put this ugliness behind us. Can we do that?”

“I would love that Jimin. Thank you. I really do love you – both of you.”

“Well that settles that.” Jimin stood to leave, “I better get back to Jungkook. Mi, for the next few months, can you arrange for our meals to be brought here to the castle? Just until we know for sure that Jungkook is on the mend?”

“Way ahead of you boss. Mr. Ralph Antigua Polanski and his filthy rich boyfriend will be arriving from America on Tuesday of next week. I am preparing a full summary of their taste profiles,” Mi said proudly.

*******

“How did it go with the peeping Tom? Did you tell her we knew she was using us as her own personal Vampire porn?” Jungkook bit into another blood popsicle.

“I don’t think she will be doing that again. She understands our position on that. How are you feeling? You’ve already gone through about seven of the twelve popsicles that Sandiya provided to help you regain your strength. Should I tell her we need more?”

“Yes, because they are delicious,” Jungkook said greedily.

“Come here. Let me see your eyes, do you need to feed?”

“Nope. I’m good. I’m better than good. I’m great.”

“They do look nice and warm and brown. You’re so beautiful Jungkook. To think, you almost belonged to Lia for an eternity,” Jimin frowned.

“I would have never belonged to Lia. The Demon essence would have eventually worn off. Remember, I am somewhat immune to Demon blood. The man who turned me had Demon blood, so it is not new. The only reason it affected me was because of it being combined with the cobra venom. Eventually, all of it would have worn off and I would have gone back to normal. That is the only reason you were able to turn me back so easily.” Jungkook smiled as if he had all the faith in the world, “How’s Jackson?”

“He’s fine. Reshma has him under lock and key in her wing of the castle. Mi is going to lend a hand with nursing him back to health. His burns were bad, but nothing that won’t heal. He’s ok, sleeping now, but we can go visit him later.”

“Thanks for letting him stay here. I think we’re stronger if we stay together, especially while Lia is still on the loose.”

Jimin shifted uncomfortably, “Speaking of Lia. How are we going to handle her? She’s out there Jungkook and I can’t let her get away with what she did to you.”

“She will not get away with anything. We will find her and make her pay for what she’s done to us,” Jungkook said confidently. “Don’t obsess over her Jimin. She’s running scared right now. We have to be patient and let her come to us.”

“You’re pale. Are you sure you’re ok?” Jimin kissed his husband’s red blood-stained lips.

Jungkook winked at Jimin but did not speak.

“What?” Jimin looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

It was not long after that Jimin began to feel a warming sensation in his groin. The familiar lick of an invisible tongue wrapped itself about the thick of his cock. “WOW! It’s been a long time since you did that to me.” Jimin opened his legs and dropped his head back and began to breathe heavily, “Uhhh-shit, that feels good." He released a series of lustful moans, "Are you sure you’re up to this?”

“I’m very sure. How many do you want tonight?”

“Let’s go for a record – two hundred.”

**THE END ...sorta'**

* * *

There will be a very brief epilogue. Something horrific has happened on the island of Suva and you must read about it.

***As always, thank you so much for reading.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***As always, thank you so much for reading. There will be a brief, very brief epilogue. Something has happened on the island of Suva and you must read about it.


	8. Epilogue: Horror in Lami Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible has happened. 
> 
> See you in fall of 2021 when I return with Blood Too Rich III: Black Widos

# Chapter 8 – Epilogue: Horror in Lami Town

Jimin and Jungkook rolled around in the bed laughing and teasing each other. Jimin propped up on his elbow, “When are you going to resume studying with Jackson? It is very important that you learn how to care for Vampires especially considering how complex your blood line is.

“He’s almost completely recovered, so it should be any day now. But, after we feed tonight, aren’t we entering our fuck fest? I want nothing more than to spend one hundred days secluded with you, locked in this bedroom.”

“Jungkook, since you’ve recovered, every single day has been a fuck fest. I haven’t done a charity event in over three months because I’ve been trapped in here with you. Not that I’m complaining,” Jimin smiled.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Mi did not wait for them to answer. She passed through the heavy wooden door without being invited in, “Sirs. Please forgive the intrusion, but there’s been an emergency. You need to get to Lami town right away. Hurry!”

Jungkook sat up in the bed, “What’s happened?”

“A tragic attack,” she cried.

Jackson, Reshma, Jimin and Jungkook rushed towards Sandiya’s home. When they arrived, the house was in complete devastation. The entire block looked as if a bomb had gone off. Spilled onto the street were the partially transformed bodies of Lee and Sandiya. Jackson gasped and ran to be by his aunt’s side.

Sandiya was bleeding profusely from her thorax and most of her eight eyes were missing. Her husband Lee lay dead just feet away from her. Her two remaining eyes bulged when she saw Jackson over her. She grabbed at his shirt and spoke in a desperate whisper, “Lia…she took Tan. Find her Jackson, please, she has my little baby. Find her.” The bloody spider face that stared up at him was almost unrecognizable due to the massive injuries.

Reshma knelt beside Jackson and held Sandiya’s hand. Jackson calmly questioned Sandiya, hoping to clarify what she’d just said, “I don’t understand auntie. What do you mean Lia has Tan?”

Jimin and Jungkook both ran over to them upon hearing the statement.

Sandiya, barely able to breathe, said it again, “She kidnapped Tan. She has her. She ambushed us here when we least expected it. She killed many Arachomian to get to us. Many stood against her, but she killed them all. She took Tan,” Sandiya cried softly, barely able to choke out the words.

“Please auntie, you’re going to be ok. Please. You, Lee and Tan, you’re the only family I have. You can’t die on me. Please Sandiya, you’re my only tie to my mother. Please, fight harder. Please. We’ll find Tan. I promise.” Those were the last words that Jackson ever spoke to Sandiya because right after he made the promise to bring Tan home, Sandiya closed her eyes and died in his arms. Jackson held her dead body to his chest and wept over her.

Jimin and Jungkook stared wordlessly at each other. Allowing Lia to come to them was no longer an option because the stakes were much higher now and a child’s life hung in the balance. They nodded towards each other, with the shared desire for vengeance that burned in both their dead hearts. Lia would pay for the suffering she’d caused. She would pay…with her life.

**The End.**

See you NEXT HALLOWEEN as we continue with Blood Too Rich III: Black Widow

***


End file.
